Lost to Time
by JRWStudios
Summary: He knew he was losing control - that the curse his brother had inflicted upon him would soon take full possession of him - but by the Six he would make sure she was safe. Even if it meant using his powers to cast her through time. Characters belong to Square
1. Prologue

-Five years old and cast through time so far from her own time she could never be sure it wasn't just some dream. Was that man with the red hair the same shade as her own, the man she seemed to remember fondly in the world of her dreams, real? Was he connected to the memories she seemed to have of a world long forgotten, except in the pages of her school's history books? Was he the reason she often felt so odd being called by the last name she had? And if he was real, what had happened to him?-

Prologue:

Darkness was all that she knew, floating in a world that she could not recognize or make sense of. She was adrift among stars, watching an ever changing sky that seemed to show a passing of time that she could not feel. The truth of how she had gotten there was one of many things that she could feel slipping away from her; her memories fading a little more with each sunrise and sunset that she witnessed pass so quickly.

Then, seemly out of nowhere, that changing sky gave way to a view blocked by tall buildings. She was sitting, leaned against a wall just out of view of a near empty street, struggling to remember anything of what she had just witnessed. Was it a dream? She couldn't be sure. Struggling to her feet the girl felt as though she had never stood upon them, and held the wall for support as she slowly made her way to the thinning crowd of people. Many didn't spare her even a glance as they hurried to where ever it was they were going in the fading daylight, and for some reason that in itself was strange to her.

"Excuse me, miss?" she turned her head to look up at a young woman who had stopped beside her. Her kind brown eyes seemed to hold some familiarity to the girl, as did her wavy hair. "Are you lost?"

"I don't know," the girl's throat hurt as she spoke. "I know something is wrong, but I don't know much else."

"Where are you parents?"

"I don't think I have parents. If I do, I don't know who or where they are." she looked out at the street.

"Would it be alright if I tried to help you then?"

"I think so." the girl turned back to the woman, and slowly accepted her hand when she held it out to her. The woman gave a kind smile before she began leading her through the streets to a tall building, taking her right inside and up to a desk that she couldn't see the top of.

"Ms. Rosemary, what are you doing back so soon?"

"Hi Ms. April, I was wondering if you could look through some files for me." With a nod the girl was suddenly looking up at a rather chubby faced woman who peeked over the desk for a look.

"What's her name and age?"

The girl frowned, searching her memory as the two women looked at her. "Amara? I don't remember anything but that, and I think I'm… maybe five?"

"Well with that hair and those eyes, I don't think it'll be hard to locate any files." Ms. April seemed to have some concerns about the girl's obvious confusion. "For now, maybe just take her home with you."

"Alright, be sure to call if you find anything."

"I will."

After a quick goodbye Ms. Rosemary took the girl by the hand again, and led her from the building. "So, Amara, are you hungry?"

"Now that you ask, I am a little hungry." she looked up at the woman. "What will we have for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. It's my husband's turn to cook tonight."

"Is he a good cook?"

"Depends on what he's making," she giggled. "But I'm sure he'd be more than happy to make something just for you."

"Okay." Amara looked at the street again, following her new guardian along until they came into what was clearly a residential district. Ms. Rosemary took her right up and inside of a cute little one story home, and almost as soon as they stepped inside the smell of garlic and butter reached them.

"Honey, is that pasta I smell?"

"Sure is!" a not very tall man with disheveled dirty blond hair walked over, but paused when he noticed the girl standing with his wife. "A guest?"

"Yes. Honey, meet Amara. She's going to be staying with us for a while. Amara, this is my husband Vincent."

"Pleasure to meet you little lady." Vincent smiled and knelt down to shake her hand. "You hungry? I made plenty of food."

She nodded her head, and was happy to follow the couple into the kitchen.

It turned out to be a good start for her, though she would never really know why it felt like her life was starting over.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unclear Signs

It was a day she had been both looking forward to and dreading. Knowing what she was about to face made Amara's stomach churn uncomfortably as she looked up at the imposing building she would spend the next four years going to.

"Are you nervous, Amara?" the girl looked over at the face of her adopted father, standing next to her proudly in his Crownsguard uniform. "I can call out of work today if you need me ready to come get you or something."

"No, no, you go to work. It's just the first day of high school right?" she looked at the building again. "Besides, what if Mister Leonis needs you for something?"

"Like what, target practice?" he snorted. "You sure you don't need me?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, the prince might need an emergency bodyguard or something, y'know?" she laughed, giving him a quick hug. "Go on, I'll see you and mom at home later okay?"

"Okay. Have a good day Amara!"

"I'll try." she waved goodbye as he left before turning to walk onto campus. She could tell that she was attracting attention already, having shown up with a member of the Crownsguard and all, though she was sure that it was her odd colored hair that was keeping attention on her - she was such a stand out after all. With her almost wine red hair, she certainly didn't fit in too well with her fellow citizens, often drawing comments and questions when she was out in public, though recently those comments had turned into remarks about her almost uncanny resemblance to the Niflheim chancellor, who she still hadn't seen a single picture of or newsreel about, possibly due to her parents.

"Hey Amara." a voice interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly gave a nod to its owner.

"Noctis." the Prince of Lucis gave her a bored look. "Did Mister Ignis give you another rude wake-up call?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I hope you get a chance to get a little more rest today."

"You and me both." he gave her a half-hearted wave before parting off, but already she could feel the heated stares from the girls around her. She had grown accustomed to it, being the daughter of a Crownsguard member meant she had long ago met the prince, and though it seemed the only commonality they shared was a love of fish, and a severe dislike of carrots, they did often find themselves referring to each other as 'their friend' when directly asked by others. Ignis Scientia, the Prince's friend and advisor, didn't seem to care for her too much, so they had both learned to speak quickly and frankly to each other to avoid his rather rude interruptions. It was strange to think that his other friend, and shield-in-training Gladiolus Amicitia rather liked her, and often asked both his father Clarus and the Crownsguard Marshall, Cor Leonis, to let her get in extra training.

To be frank, Amara had almost no real desire to go into the Crownsguard, but did enjoy the idea of _maybe_ going into it to follow in her father's footsteps. It was a much better alternative to her, at least than following her mother's and becoming a clerk at the Police Station.

Besides, she was rather good at picking and winning fights.

Looking carefully at the room numbers as she traversed the halls the girl finally found her first-period class, and looked around for a seat before claiming the one right up front, closest to the door. It caught the attention of the teacher, a younger man that didn't look like he was too long out of high school himself, but as if sensing he may not be welcome he chose to only give a nod and go back to observing the other students filing in.

"Everyone please find a seat, I'd like to try and check you all off my attendance list so I can make sure you are all actually my students." he seemed slightly annoyed by the teenagers that ignored him to get in a few more words to their friends. "Everyone, seats please."

"Sir?" Amara timidly called to him and stood when he looked at her. "If I may?"

"You really don't care about calling attention to yourself on day one?"

"My hair, my ride, and my friendship with a certain noble have already done that well enough sir."

"Then, by all means." he stepped aside to let her stand in front of the class but was quick to cover his ears when she let out a painfully high pitched whistle.

"Last I checked this was a classroom not a hangout spot." her voice had dropped into a threatening pitch. "Get in your seats."

There was something about the way her almost gold eyes flashed in the light, the way she stood, maybe even the way her lips pursed, that made her seem both threatening and majestic all at once, like the girl next door with mixed with a serial killer or something. The classroom chatter dropped as the students found places to sit, Amara giving a nod to the teacher before reclaiming her own chair.

"Well, thank you. That was actually pretty impressive." he cleared his throat before looking at her classmates. "But was also completely uncalled for. I'm Reyes Lovis, your teacher, and it shouldn't take one of your own to bring you to order. Now, when I call your name you are to answer promptly, and not complain if I butcher it because quite frankly I don't particularly care if I do right now."

Yet again attention had been drawn to the red-haired girl, but she couldn't be bothered to care this time. As the teacher rattled off names (purposely screwing up a few, she could tell) she pulled the textbook they would be using out of her desk to thumb through.

"Amara Solis?"

"Present." she looked up to see him give a nod.

"Alright class, in your desks you will find your textbooks. They will be used by you and only you, so keep up with them. Don't start shooting dirty looks, you have lockers and book bags for a reason." Mr. Lovis shook his head. "Now I know full well that you should all have some remembrance of the history lessons from your previous years in school, so to get to know each of you a little better I want to know your favorite fact. Amara, would you mind starting us…"

She must have had an odd look on her face because her teacher's voice trailed off when he looked at her. "Sir?"

"Favorite history fact? Do you have one?" he seemed a bit hesitant to call on her now, and it seemed the rest of the class noticed as murmurs began to circulate.

"Oh, well." she shut her book and looked at her teacher. "The first king of Lucis had a brother, who we don't know much about because his tomb is said to be lost. What we do know is there was some kind of rift between them, and it led to a partial erase of the brother from many older historical texts."

"Oh? Well, even I didn't know that." Mr. Lovis looked at the class. "Next? Who else can surprise me?"

Choosing to ignore the rest of the class's answers, Amara re-opened her book to the page she had been focused on, a page that showed a portrait of the first King. For some reason, looking at his face was filling her with all kinds of different emotions.

Why?

Class after class she found herself pondering the mix of feelings that she found washing over her now every time she looked at her history book. It didn't particularly help when Noctis, now with a somehow familiar blond boy in tow, questioned whether she was feeling well or not.

"I can get Ignis to get you a ride home if you need it."

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little weird." she had grabbed her lunch tray and attempted to separate from the Prince and his new friend, but bother pursued her with clear concern. "I'm fine, seriously."

With a look from her Noctis finally seemed to give in, and walked off with that blond in tow to another table a bit farther from where Amara had decided to sit.

It continued like this off and on all day, with some brave soul in each class coming up to ask her if she was okay until finally the day was over and she was able to make a break for home.

Or at least, try to make a break for home. Mr. Lovis seemed to have been waiting by the entrance just for her and stepped into her path before she could even make it off campus. The tall dark-haired man pulled a pair of glasses out of his shirt pocket before he locked her in a look that made it clear she wasn't to move until he said his piece.

"How did you come to find out about King Somnus's brother, Miss Solis?"

"I've read a lot of old books between training sessions at the Citadel. Prince Noctis often needed help finding books in the library, and when his advisor Ignis was unavailable he'd drag me in to help."

"And it was in some of these old books that you learned of a brother?"

"It was only mentions of him, and no details, no name, nothing like that, but yes, it was made clear there was a brother."

"Do you know which books you found this information in?"

"No, the titles were written in the old Lucian language."

"The titles, but not the books?"

"The books were too, but Prince Noctis was able to translate most of it. I just got interested because I saw a portrait of King Somnus and a strange man whose face had been torn away from the rest of the painting."

"And your sudden frigid disposition in class earlier?"

"I didn't realize I had one, but I recognized the portrait in our book as a closeup of the one I just told you about."

"I see." his gaze hadn't left her face for a second, and she realized suddenly that he was trying to read her to see how honest she was being.

"Look if it's that big of a deal you can ask Prince Noctis is he remembers."

"Ask if I remember what?" as if by chance the boy himself happened to be walking by with that new blond friend of his. "Is Mr. Lovis hounding you already?"

"What do you mean 'already'?"

"Heard some of the upperclassmen talking about him enjoying picking on the show-offs. Thought he might've chosen you as his victim this year." Noctis shrugged.

"No, and those students are not being very truthful." the man cleared his throat. "I like to challenge unfamiliar facts to make sure false information isn't being made to look true, and wanted to check on Miss Solis's sources."

"She's not a liar Mr. Lovis, and I believe her ride is here so unless you want Marshall Leonis on your case-"

The teacher scoffed, hastily dipping his head to the prince before darting off. Amara gave Noctis a nod of thanks before looking over at Cor, who seemed a bit concerned at the teacher's escape.

"Prince Noctis, Miss Solis, and uh?"

"Oh, uh, P-Prompto! Prompto Argentum!" the blond gave a quick duck of his head before shooting the prince a nervous smile. "I better get going."

"Alright, see you Monday."

"Yup!" Prompto darted off after giving another smile, and Amara watched Noctis climb into the shiny black car Cor had driven to get him.

"Should I be expecting you today Solis?"

"No sir," she adjusted her bookbag on her shoulder. "But, I'll be up there tomorrow morning with dad."

"Alright, come ready for a hard day."

"Yes sir." it took only a moment more before the car was gone, and Amara was left to walk home alone. Living only a few blocks from the building, that didn't take too long either.

Rosemary smiled at her daughter as she greeted her at the door, but quickly put on a look of concern when she saw whatever expression Amara had on her face. "Problems at school?"

"No, well, not really, no. Mom, do you remember when you found me? For some reason, I keep getting these really weird feelings about things today."

"Well, maybe it's time to talk about your night terrors then."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Visions or Dreams?

Amara gave her mom a disbelieving look as she was led to the couch in their living room. Rosemary took her book bag to sit on the coffee table, sighing at the fading patch that had been sewn onto it so many years ago.

"Amara, when you were a child you had horrible night terrors," she looked at her daughter as she sat beside her. "Sometimes you would scream, sometimes you would cry, but you always managed to get me and Vincent running to check on you."

"Why would that be happening?"

"Well, we don't know. Your entire life up until I found you is a mystery to us, not even you could ever tell us anything. But when you'd have those night terrors, it was like everything you had lived through would rush back and terrify you. You'd scream for your father, and then scream the second Vincent would try to comfort you, then you'd turn around and scream for your mother, then cry and ask her why she was "letting this happen". We figured out pretty early that you were talking about your real parents, but never what was happening to you."

Amara felt a headache coming on and reached up to rub her forehead. "I had no idea."

"We didn't think you'd want us to tell you. When you'd wake up it was like none of it had ever happened. We thought whatever it was you were re-living in your dreams was so scarring your conscious-self had blocked it completely. Around the fourth year after you came to be with us, those night terrors finally stopped, and we thought maybe you'd forgotten for good, or came to terms with your past."

"Four years? You lived with that for four years?"

"We're your parents," Rosemary smiled and placed her hand on top of Amara's other one. "You went without even a single nightmare after that, until… until a few nights ago, when we woke up to you screaming again."

"What?"

"You were crying out for your father again, and screaming for someone to help him. You had never done that before. Then you seemed to calm down for a while, and when we went to check on you again you were crying, asking 'Etro' to stop showing you everything."

"Etro? You mean like that Goddess from way back when?"

"Yes." her mother shrugged and put on a sad smile. "I think someone is reaching out to you in your dreams, I've always believed that, to be honest, but I think someone or something is trying to really reach out to you now. Maybe even that father you seem to miss so much."

Amara shook her head. "This is crazy."

"Yeah, but so is half of this world."

Amara knew she was speaking the truth, after all - the magic possessed by the royal family and their chosen few, as well as the very thing protecting the city, a crystal of all things, were far stranger to her.

"What would it mean if someone were trying to reach me? I mean, stuff like that is only supposed to happen to the Oracle."

"Not necessarily, but you should ask your father about it."

"Huh?" she gave her mother a confused look as she stood, but the woman only had a smile on her face. Without trying to clarify anything, she walked off to get dinner ready, and with his usual perfect timing, her father walked in only moments later. Amara turned her confused look on him, making him stall halfway in the door.

"Uh-oh, I know that look. Honey?"

"Your turn!"

"Oh no, what did I do?" The man slowly closed the door before going to sit with his daughter, still clearly trying to figure out if he had fucked recently or not.

"We were talking about the nightmares I used to have."

"Oh, those? What about them?"

"Well, mom suggested that something might be trying to reach me, and when I asked if that was only supposed to happen to the Oracle, she told me to ask you." Amara was getting more confused by the second, and watching the color drain from her father's face didn't help. "Dad?"

"Oh Six… Well, uhm, you see…" he sighed as if he was admitting defeat. "I thought the same thing, and actually brought it up to the King. He… asked for me to bring you to him."

"What? I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't. Shortly after we arrived at the palace, you had a panic attack and passed out." the man rubbed his neck. "King Regis looked over you anyway and told me to bring you back to him when you were ready, whatever that means. He wouldn't tell me why, just to be patient and wait for you to bring it up yourself."

"So, what does that mean for me?"

"It means, you need to go see the King." and just like that, she realized why he had turned so pale. As he dug a piece of paper out of his bag, a form to appeal for an audience with the king. Amara looked at the paper with a tinge of fear, looking at her father with her concern clear on her face. "Don't give me that look Amara, it's going to be pretty necessary if you're intending to find out the truth. If it's not you, we'll never know."

The girl nodded, looking over the paper once more before reaching into her backpack for a pen. "If I fill this out, how long will it be before I'm summoned?"

"I don't know. His Majesty has been so busy with the war, it could be a little bit."

"Alright." as her father got up to go join her mother in the kitchen, Amara began to carefully fill out the form, checking and double checking everything she put down so she didn't start off on the wrong foot. Sure, she had spoken to the king before, but this wasn't going to be a brief 'bow and get out the way' kind of thing, this was going to be a formal appearance, possibly with the council in tow. This was a meeting the King himself had asked to be allowed when the time came, it wasn't something she could mess up unless she was okay with possibly ruining the one chance she had of finding out the truth of those nightmares she had once suffered. As she reached the bottom of the paper, the place she would have to write her intentions for the appearance, she paused. Unsure of what to put down she felt herself begin worrying her lip, a habit she been fighting to kick, and made herself pause for a moment before an idea came to her.

Looking at the paper once more, she held her pen to it.

 _Follow up appearance - possibility of calling from beyond our world_.

She looked over her work before her growling stomach and the smells from the kitchen made her leave it beside her bag to join her parents. Rosemary smiled from the stove, already beginning to plate their dinner. Her father had already seated himself at the table and gave her a nod as she joined him.

"I'll turn it in first thing tomorrow, but for now how about we move on to more pleasant things."

"How was your first day of high school?" her mother set a plate in front of her. "Was it any different than before?"

"Not really." she poked at the roasted chicken on her plate. "Had to be rescued by prince charming though."

"Prince Noctis?"

"Apparently one of my teachers is a real hard-case about facts. Caught me after school to question me about something I said in class. Noctis interrupted." the girl shrugged. "Not like I didn't have everyone's attention anyway. My hair doesn't exactly let me blend in, especially with this war."

"Have you thought about dying it? I mean all those comments about Chancellor Izunia aren't helping…" Vincent shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Even at work…"

"I did for a while, even bought a box of dye." Amara looked a little downcast for a moment. "But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It… made me so sad."

Her parents exchanged a look that went unnoticed by her, but she did catch the hint of concern their features still held when she looked up from stabbing at the small salad on her plate. She shrugged it off, putting on a smile before eating what had accumulated on her fork. Her parents followed suit if only to try and get the tense atmosphere to disperse. Making a bit more idle conversation managed to get dinner to pass with a bit more ease, though they were concerned that one of her teachers seemed to have his sights on her now.

"Remind me to look into this guy, for some reason his name sounds familiar." her father tapped the end of his fork idly on the table. "For now, I guess just do whatever. I mean, it's not really like you can disappear into the background now that you've made yourself stand out so much."

"Talking to Prince Noctis so casually first thing and last thing definitely didn't help either," she confirmed. "I may just have to say I'm in training to join Crownsguard to get some people off my back."

"The Marshall may not appreciate that."

"It's not like it's a lie though." her mother piped up, sipping on her drink. "Technically she is on the Crownsguard's trainee list, you've said so yourself. Marshall Leonis may just take it as confirmation of her intentions and have her come in for a fitting."

"Or see it as a sign of ignorance when it comes to rules and drop her completely."

"I don't think he can really judge someone because of that." her reply was dry, hinting at something that her daughter didn't get. "For now, I think Amara's real focus should be her homework, and not how to backup whatever excuses she uses to stay out of trouble."

"Oh right that reminds me, I need one of you to sign the paperwork I got today. All fifty pages." Amara watched the color drain from both parents, glaring at each other until her father caved and raised a hand. "I'll get the folder from my bag."

"I kinda wish I had taken that overtime today."

The girl laughed, shaking her head at her father's faux misery while she went to retrieve the papers. Sure it wasn't actually fifty pages, but if she had to panic over filling out a paper for the king, he could sweat a little over her school papers.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Latent

Amara felt the heated glares sent her way as she walked through the front gate of her school, side-eyeing the less than awake royal pain at her side, his blond friend in tow. The weekend had passed too fast between first-day homework and suddenly increased Crownsguard training (since no, Cor Leonis did not appreciate her using her trainee status to get the teens from school off her back unless she could back it up in a fight).

Though the official Crownsguard emblem on the collar of her blazer was not helping her feel at ease either.

"Noctis, I'm not sure this is a good idea," she huffed, looking more directly at the pain in the ass that had requested she be allowed to wear the emblem. "I mean, just talking to you is already putting me on the radar, my hair and attitude haven't helped, and now you've personally put in a request like this at school?"

"If you want to use the Guard as an excuse for things, it's gotta look official. Besides, Specs was the one who suggested it, I just thought it was a good idea and agreed."

Ignis Scientia, wherever you are right now - damn you to whatever pit Ifrit's carcass is rotting in. "Since when is he so _helpful_?"

"Amara, this may be a surprise to you, but Iggy actually really likes you. I don't mean like a crush or anything so don't look so shocked," the prince smirked. "He just really likes how hard-working you are, and that you don't try to use our friendship to better your standing."

"Ha! If being friends with you made my life easier I wouldn't have to deal with this!" she waved her hand at the girls giving her death glares, who were quick to turn their backs when Noctis looked their way. "To be completely honest, _your highness_ , being associated with you so casually in this kind of setting brings me nothing but a never-ending shit storm."

"She's right Noct," Prompto piped up, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders. "It's different for us since we're guys, but as a girl, she's being written off as all kinds of things just for knowing you."

"Believe me I noticed, but I also know that if I say anything it's just going to bring her more trouble so the best I can do is try and help lay out a reasonable escape to justify everything."

"Well, thanks for that," Amara muttered, tightening her grip on her bag. "See you at lunch I guess."

She didn't give them a chance to exchange any goodbyes before she split away from them, heading for her history class. Feeling a sense of dread as she walked in, she tried to ignore the looks and whispers being sent her way as she walked to her desk. Wearing that damned emblem didn't give her any peace, and when even Mr. Lovis arched his brow at the sight of it, she regretted ever agreeing to wear it.

"Alright, class settle down. I need everyone to pull out your syllabus and other school papers. Miss Solis, please collect them."

She was sure the flash of shock that crossed his face was from the glare she turned on him as she pulled out her own papers. She had often been told by the higher-ups in the Crownsguard that her glare was something they wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of - a statement even the Marshall seemed to agree with. So she made sure to keep the look on her face as she collected the papers from her classmates, pleased when none of them could ring themselves to meet her eyes. Amara soon handed over the papers to her teacher, dropping them on his desk in a way that made it clear she knew he was purposely making her stand-out again. The man only motioned to the collar of his own blazer, as if to make her remember what was on hers, with a look on his face that told her to expect more.

And unfortunately, he was right - for the rest of the day every teacher called on her to do everything that meant she would be at the center of attention in one way or another. Her growing annoyance was so clear that even Noctis and Prompto steered clear of her at lunch, and gave her a wide berth anytime they saw her in the hall. And they weren't the only ones, the chattering crowds parted to let her pass unhindered, though whatever look she had on her face clearly wasn't helping new rumors from popping up. As she sat in her final class of the day, the one she unfortunately shared with the prince and his shadow, she felt the day couldn't end fast enough.

Thankful to hear the classroom's phone ring, she hoped the teacher would be too distracted by whatever had happened to call on her for anything, but that hope was dashed when the shocked looking teacher called her up to hand her the phone. Amara grumbled as she took the phone, feeling even Noctis staring at her.

"Amara Solis."

{ _Amara, it's Regis._ }

"King Regis how can I help you?" the class was muttering to each other now, and even she couldn't stop the shaking that wracked her.

{ _I understand from your father that you've been made aware of certain past events and decided to ask about them._ }

"Yes sir."

{ _Come directly to my office after school, bring Noctis along if you'd like._ }

"Yes sir, I understand. I'll report there immediately afterward."

{ _Don't be so nervous Amara. And let me apologize for interrupting your class, but I wanted to let you know about your summons immediately and didn't trust that it could be done otherwise._ }

"It's perfectly alright sir."

{ _I'll see you then_.}

"Yes sir, goodbye." the girl could hardly get the phone back on its hook from the shaking in her hand. A look at Noctis was all it took for the rest of the class to fall silent again before she took her seat. The clearly unnerved teacher looked at the two teens that were suddenly under scrutiny for an entirely different reason than usual, trying to make it through explaining the day's assignment without losing her train of thought.

Time seemed to crawl until the bell rang to dismiss them, though the class didn't move until after Amara had stood to go to the Prince's side. Noctis didn't say a word, just motioned for Prompto as he walked out of the room with her on his heels and the blond following in awed silence. It wasn't until they had nearly reached the front entrance that Amara found her voice again, and looked at the brunette in shock.

"I've been summoned to speak to him directly."

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way, I don't want to add to the rumors going around already."

"Alright." Noctis didn't seem pleased, but shrugged it off as he looked at his friend. "Hey, Prompto want to meet up at the arcade later?"

"Yeah sure, see you then!" returning to his chipper self Prompto gave Noctis a wave and Amara a thumbs up as he parted ways with them, only to be replaced by another blond at the gate.

"Ignis, Amara's been summoned, we're going to the Citadel."

Ignis seemed slightly surprised, but one look at the girl's face was all it took for him to give a bow and take his place in the driver's seat. Once Noctis and Amara were safely fastened in the back seat he took off for the palace, though neither were blind to the glances being sent back at them every so often in the rearview mirror as Amara explained what had led her to ask for an audience. His skilled driving and navigating soon had them pulling up in the Citadel's hidden garage, where they were surprised to be met by none other than Marshall Leonis himself. Amara met her superior's look with one of her own, standing in front of him without a trace of her earlier concern on her face.

"Your father explained the situation to me and asked that I be the one to meet you here. I think he was afraid he might say the wrong thing to you and make you more nervous." Cor almost seemed amused at the thought, though it was only betrayed by the slight crinkle around his eyes. "His majesty is waiting. Prince Noctis, if she decides to allow you, you can accompany her during the meeting."

"She explained the situation to me on the way here, and I think this may be something for her to deal with better in her own." Noctis looked at Amara, then gave her a wave before motioning to Ignis. "If she wants me though, she can call for me."

Ignis gave a brief bow before following his charge out of the garage via the main exit, though Amara was surprised when Cor motioned for her to follow him further in.

"Sir?"

"We're taking his majesty's private entrance." he offered no further explanation, leaving her no choice but to follow him first out of the garage and then through the Citadel via corridors she was sure she wasn't supposed to know about until they reached the King's office. Cor didn't even bother to knock before he opened the door, though it was clear from the looks on the faces of both the King and his Shield, Clarus Amicitia, that they were used to it, making her remember quite suddenly that her superior wasn't just a servant to their king, but also one of his closest friends.

"Your majesty," Amara started to bow but paused when he held up a hand. King Regis offered a smile and motioned for her to sit in one of the strangely plush leather chairs that sat before a fireplace in the office, walking around his desk to sit in the other as the other two men took their leave. The girl sat a bit stiffly, despite her king's relaxed expression and gentle demeanor.

"Amara, you've gotten so big since the last time you were brought to me. Your parents must be proud."

"So proud it's a bit suffocating sometimes," she tried to laugh, but it sounded so fake she stopped herself with a cough. "But knowing my dad you probably already know that."

"Indeed, he's regaled Cor with quite a few stories that have made their way to me. Like the one about a crush on a certain-"

"Sir please!" she could feel her face heating up and swore vengeance on her loose-lipped father as Regis laughed.

"I'm sorry, I don't often have the chance to have fun anymore so I couldn't help it," he admitted, giving her another smile. "But you're right, we should focus on why you're here."

"Please?" she almost sounded like she was begging, but to get off that topic she was well prepared to.

The king nodded and held up his hand to let a flame form in his palm. She watched it for a moment before arching her brow at him. "Amara, you should know what my status as King really entails, right?"

"Your connection to the crystal and Bahamut," the answer was immediate, something she had been taught as a child who grew up in the Crown City.

"Yes, but that's not all," he extinguished the flame, looking at her seriously. "I also am connected to the past rulers, and not in the line-of-succession kind of way."

A flash of fear shot through the girl, though she didn't understand why. "A spiritual kind of way then?"

"You know the story of the Ring of the Lucii correct?"

"Yes sir."

"It's a conduit that can hold a piece of each chosen ruler's spirit and knowledge," he held up his hand to show her the ring, the gem at its center seeming to glow. "It's not just a legend that it was given to us by the Gods, it actually was."

"Why tell me this? I don't think that's supposed to be common knowledge."

"Because when your father brought you to me when you were a child, the ring reacted to your presence, just as it is now. You have a great ability within you, and I think it may be that ability that has caused you to haunted in your dreams by the past you can't remember. If you'll allow me, I'd like to ask Captain Drautos to take you on for training alongside the Kingsglaive, so you can learn to harness this hidden power, and possibly unlock some of the secrets of your past as well."

"The Glaive sir? I thought it was mostly made up of refugees from Galahd... Would I really be welcome there?"

"Anyone is welcome to the Glaive, though I will admit you'd be the first Crown citizen to join. Now, this is only if you want to, and it would only be training for now, not actual enlistment." he watched her think it over. "It's completely up to you."

"If you think it would help, I'll take the chance." Amara dipped her head, then stood after watching the King stand. "Sir?"

"I asked one of the best Glaives to be waiting in case you agreed. Captain Drautos will allow you to train, but you'll be working under the Glaive I mentioned instead of alongside the entire unit directly."

"One on one?"

"Yes," Regis smiled and motioned for her to follow him to the door, where just outside she found Cor and Clarus waiting. "Cor, take her to meet Drautos, he'll know what to do with her."

"Betraying me already, hm?" Clarus looked mildly offended. "And after I signed off on you getting the official emblem to wear too."

"I don't plan on joining the Glaive, sir, only training with them for a little bit while I try to figure a few things out."

The man chuckled and shook his head. "No need to explain Solis, Regis already told us what he was planning to do. Cor?"

The Marshall shrugged, and started walking, leaving the girl to hastily bow to the King and Shield before excusing herself to chase after the rather restless man. Cor led her back to the corridors, surprisingly passing by the Prince himself, who gave her a rather confused look when she gave him a wide-eyed I-don't-know-what's-happening stare. The teen watched his classmate disappear with the older man, and she was thankful when the very person they were going to meet happened to be the next person they ran into.

"Captain Drautos this is Amara Solis. She's all yours." Cor offered no other words before he left her there, standing in front of the very imposing giant of a man in the red leather jacket. Drautos arched a brow but gave a crooked smile.

"Well Miss Solis, welcome to the Kingsglaive."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This Shouldn't Happen

Vincent watched in slight fear as his daughter followed Captain Drautos past him to the Glaive's barracks, trying to catch her eye but failing before she left his line of sight. Amara chose to ignore the part of herself that wanted to run into her father's arms, steal his car keys and run home, instead following the superior to where her new "trainer" was waiting. A group of Galahdians in the Kingsglaive uniform stopped their conversation when Drautos approached with her, with one of the men separating to meet them.

"Captain Drautos, is she the one?"

"Yes, Nyx Ulric meet Amara Solis. The King wants her to train under you for a while."

Nyx eyed the emblem on her blazer for a moment before meeting his captain's eyes again. "Isn't she training with the Guard, sir? Why would she train with us now?"

Amara couldn't help but stand a little straighter, putting a hand on her hip and locking the refugee in a heated glare. "The _King_ asked you to train me. What more do you need to know?"

Drautos coughed, but nodded and excused himself as the Glaive smirked back at her. "Well we got a spitfire, good to know. You _might_ just survive training then."

She could tell by the glint in his eye that she was talking herself into a world of hurt, but her boiling blood wouldn't let her stop. "Do your worse, Ulric."

The female Glaive that had been talking to her instructor walked over, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "I like her already."

"Hey _Hero_ , you gonna let her talk to you like that?" a man that was a bit heavier approached next with a kind smile, smacking Nyx on the shoulder.

"I'll let her get away with it for now, but only because I have better things to do. From now on, Solis, you better focus on whatever reason you're here and hope it's enough to help you get through our training. The Guard has nothing on the Kingsglaive and you're going to learn that in a very hard way if you keep that attitude."

"I'll take my chances, _sir_." she dropped her glare, but not the slight sneer to her lips. "When do we start?"

"Right now." she was almost unprepared for him to lunge at her but seemed to surprise him when she did manage to side-step him, stealing the blade that was holstered on his back as he passed her. Readying it in her hand she gave him a daring look that made him consider drawing his other blade, though he didn't stop smirking at her. "You're ahead of the curve I'll give you that. Have you been connected to his majesty's power yet?"

"Not yet. He wanted to see how this went first," she gave a side glance that made Nyx realize for the first time that his captain was watching, phone in his hand. They were being filmed, he realized and decided then to draw his other blade. Momentarily distracted trying to figure out what to do next, he almost missed her taking a step, slipping into a stance before lunging at him herself. Using a sweeping kick to make him jump into the air, she left him no time to warp away before she had ahold of the very holster she had stolen her blade from and watched him ditch his jacket in a hurry. He shoved it back at her face, hoping her hold on it would cause it to blind her, but was unprepared to see the blade in her hand come from beneath it, ripping the stomach of his shirt as her other hand tossed his jacket over her head.

The determined look in her eyes and the approving look on his captain's face made him hold up his hand, a signal she knew was meant to stop her. "I think she'll do fine Captain."

{ _I certainly agree_ ,} the King's voice came from Drautos' phone as he walked over to rejoin them. { _Amara, I'm going to connect you to my power. After the connection is made you're dismissed to go home, once Captain Drautos gives you your training assignment._ }

The girl seemed a bit curious and was about to ask something when all of a sudden she felt as though a flood of fire was ripping through her. Dropping to her knees, the Glaives in the room were suddenly rushing over to check on her, watching her clutch her head as she fought to keep from screaming in pain. Her body seemed on the verge of shutting down, trying to reject the magic that was flowing into- no, no her body wasn't rejecting the magic,

The magic was rejecting her body, and was burning her alive from the inside out.

"Your majesty, stop!" Nyx was watching in horror as the girl's skin begin to glow red and her skin paling to look like ash, but found himself unable to comfort her with the heat coming off her. "King Regis!"

{ _I'm not doing it!_ } the King sounded stressed, { _but I don't know what's causing this either_.}

 _Unfit, cursed, plague upon them, you're not supposed to be here, wretch_. Amara listened to a voice echoing through her head, a voice that was familiar and strange all at once. _Let her be! She's just a child!_ More voices, so many voices, who are these people? Why are they fighting amongst themselves? Is that what's causing me to burn?

A man with red hair flashed before her eyes, a man she felt terrified for not recognizing before the first voice overshadowed the rest.

 _Burn!_

"No!" Amara screeched and shocked everyone when her skin began to normalize, despite the glow increasing under her skin. A different glow began to elope her, and she let out a bone-chilling scream as she forced the flame within her to obey. "You will not end me here!"

"Majesty, what's happening?" Drautos seemed more curious than concerned now, watching the fiery glow fade from beneath her skin as her breath escaped in ragged pants. "I've never seen that kind of reaction to your power before."

"I'm not sure," the Glaives gasped when their king appeared in the doorway, his son in tow and Vincent not far behind. All three men were clearly concerned, though it was Noctis who was the first to reach the girl, and ran a hand up and down her back as he helped her sit up from the crumpled position she had ended up in. "But whatever caused this, she's the only one who could say."

"Amara, was it because of what you told me?" Noctis was trying to keep his voice down, but his worry about his friend and classmate left him unable. "Amara? Amara!"

The girl barely gave him a glance before slumping against him, passing out then and there. She was only aware of a strange blue creature on her friend's shoulder jumping down onto her stomach before she lost her grip on consciousness, a familiar chuckle resonating through her head in place of the voices that had echoed there only moments ago as warmth wrapped around her, alongside the feeling of being held by arms that she knew from long ago.

 _Amara, you command this power now, don't let them take it from you_.

Noctis looked up at his father in fear as he held his classmate, only able to find comfort from her steadying breath. "Dad."

Regis looked at Vincent before kneeling beside his son and placing a hand on the girl's forehead. The gem on his ring seemed to glow again, and he tried to not pay it attention as he focused on the newest holder of his power. "Her body accepted the power, but it seems the power didn't want her to hold it. It may very well be because of _those_."

"Sir, if I may?" Nyx stilled seemed worried as he looked from the girl to his king. "Can you tell us what you mean?"

The man sighed, removing his hand and standing up after a slight struggle to his feet. "I can't tell you everything, not because I'm hiding anything but because it's not for me to tell."

"Sir, forgive me but Amara Solis is a trainee of the Kingsglaive now," Crowe took his place by the girl and used a handkerchief she took from another Glaive to wipe the sweat away from Amara's face. "She's one of us now, and we can't help her until we know what could hold her back."

The rest of Glaive agreed, even though some of them looked less than pleased. Libertus stood beside Nyx, Pelna joining them on his other side. "Sir, please tell us what you can."

Regis looked to Vincent for approval before motioning for the Glaive to follow him to the other side of the room, leaving Amara some space to breath. He began to tell them the story of how Amara had been found abandoned on the streets and adopted by Vincent, leaving him to tell them what he wanted them to know about his daughter's night terrors and his concerns that someone was reaching out to her. Regis confirmed that he believed in that possibility, and how the Ring of the Lucii had shown a reaction to her, surprising even Noctis.

"That's why I asked Captain Drautos to allow her to train alongside you all for a while. It's possible she may have been marked for something in the past, but locked away her memories of it because of what happened to her real parents."

"It's possible she witnessed their deaths, or what led to them anyway," Vincent added, rubbing his neck. "But we can't say for sure because she's never been able to name them, even during her night terrors."

"But if she was marked, who marked her, and why would it make her react so violently to his majesty's powers?" Luche seemed a bit peeved, like he was doing mental math that he just couldn't make add up.

"She mentioned the old Goddess, Etro once," her father admitted. "If I may be so bold, I might say it was her, and perhaps because of this, his majesty's magic was not fully conducive to Etro's wish."

"Etro," a light mutter made everyone whip around to look at Amara, who now sat up with a glassy look to her eyes. "Etro didn't mark me, but did speak to me."

"What do you mean?" Noctis put a hand on her shoulder, but was as shocked as everyone else when Amara groaned and clutched her head, then looked up at everyone clearly dazed.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Nyx broke ranks to join the Prince and his friend.

"I remember being connected to his majesty's power," a sense of danger flashed through her, making her pause before speaking again. "Then Prince Noctis picking me up, and nothing else until just now."

The other exchanged looks amongst themselves as Regis walked over to her, watching his son and Nyx help her off the floor. "You were in a great deal of pain when the connection was made. It must have made you pass out. Slight amnesia wouldn't be odd in that case."

"Amnesia? Did I forget something else too?"

"It's not important. Nyx, can you take her home while Captain Drautos gives her father her assignment? And yes Noctis, you can go too." he added at his son's concerned look. "Go on."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Headache

Amara held her head as she walked through the halls of the school, not caring that Noctis and Prompto were _still_ trying to ask her questions, trying to make sure she was alright but ultimately just annoying her and making the raging headache she was fighting worse.

"Guys, please, just shut up." other students in the hall seemed shocked when she rounded on the prince and his shadow, speaking so boldly to him like that. "My head is killing me, my body hurts in ways I didn't think possible and my organs still feel like they were tossed in a fire. For the love of the Six please just _shut up_."

"Amara!" Noctis called out to her as she spun on her heel, nearly losing her balance, to head for her class. She ignored the royal and the looks of her fellow students, stalking through the door of her classroom straight to her seat. She all but collapsed in her chair, leaning over to bury her head in her arms but finding that she was still unable to find any position that was comfortable, so opting to just say 'fuck it' and sit on the floor in front of her desk, legs curled carefully under her, with her head resting on top of her history book on her seat. Mr. Lovis seemed a bit surprised to find the girl like that and knelt down beside her.

"Miss Solis do you-"

"No, go teach," she could barely wave a hand at him.

"What happ-"

"I was connected to his majesty's power yesterday," the gasp that ripped through her class made her cringe and groan.

"Why are you here?" his voice dropped noticeably. "Go home."

"No, go teach. I'm fine."

"Miss Solis I will have you carried out."

"I'm fine, just getting used to having literal fire and electricity running through me." she tried to glare at him, but couldn't manage more than a cringe. "It only hurts when I stop moving."

He sighed in defeat, scratching his head as he stood. "Very well, but if at any time you do decide to leave, just go."

She wasn't sure if he saw her nod, but listened as he called roll before starting the day's lesson, though she was fully aware that he was typing at his computer as he did so. When she walked into her next class and found her teacher had put a chocolate bar and the day's notes on her desk, she realized it had been an email to her teachers, letting them know about her condition. It was the same in every class until her final one, where she found Noctis and Prompto had been moved to sit in desks by hers. Noctis offered her a bottle of soda and a treat he had obviously saved from lunch (probably because she spent her lunch period in the nurse's office explaining why she _wasn't_ going to go home to the nurse, the principal, the school resource officer, etc, etc.

"Is it any better?" the prince was speaking in a low voice, obviously concerned. "I talked to Nyx on the way back to my apartment, and he said if you don't take it easy for a while after the connection you could end up seriously hurting yourself."

"I'm not allowed to train until I can move without wanting to puke, but I'm not missing school." she accepted the treat, pausing to enjoy it before looking at him again. "Don't worry so much."

"Can't help it, even Cor and Clarus are worried, and now Ignis and Gladio are too."

"You told them?"

"Didn't have much of a choice, you know how word travels around the Citadel." he shrugged, and held out a piece of paper. "Here, Ignis said you should try this to get rid of the muscle pain, and Gladio vouched for it so I mean, can't hurt right?"

"Alright, tell them thanks."

"Tell them yourself, Ignis is taking you home after school since me and Prompto are heading to the arcade."

"I thought you guys went yesterday?" Amara tried to sit in her seat as she noticed the other students taking theirs.

"After what happened, I told him not to worry about it," Prompto gave her his usual bright smile. "I was pretty worried about you too."

The girl gave them a look, but tried to shrug it off when the teacher entered the room. Thankfully the class managed to pass somewhat normally and the trio was able to escape rather quickly though only because Amara was trying to escape _them_. She almost made it to the front gate before they caught up to her, and that only happened because she was distracted by Ignis leaning against his car. He stared her down, making her remember he was trained by the Guard himself (and unfortunately was much faster than her, especially in her current condition). Seeing no other option she walked over and let him open the front passenger door for her. Noctis at least seemed pleased enough to head off with Prompto, easing her a little before Ignis joined her in the car.

"Are you doing any better than this morning? His Highness was especially concerned."

"From what I heard he wasn't the only one." she gave him a look as she rubbed her head. "Man, this migraine just won't go away…"

"A migraine? Prince Noctis said your chief complaint was muscle and organ pain."

"Yeah, but I've had this migraine since yesterday. Every time I stand up or move too fast I black out for a second, and everytime it gets too bright or too loud I want to puke from the way my head starts throbbing. My own voice hurts my head right now."

Ignis seemed a little concerned by the new information, she could tell by the way his fingers tightened on the wheel. But before she could say anything he reached into the center console between them and produced a pair of designer shades she doubted had ever been worn.

"Here, these were supposed to be for Noctis but he refuses to wear them because they're "too darkly tinted". I think they may help with your migraine."

Amara didn't feel like she had much of a choice with the way he was holding them, so she carefully took the sunglasses from him and put them on. The wrap around lenses were indeed very darkly tinted, not so much that she couldn't see clearly but enough that just looking out the window didn't immediately send more throbbing pain through her head.

"Thanks Ignis."

"But of course." he gave her a slight smile as he pulled the car into her driveway. "If I may?"

"Come on in." the girl made her way to her door as quickly as her body would allow her, but was taken back slightly when her father of all people opened the door for her. The look on her companion's face must have spoken volumes to the man, though she didn't turn around to check as he stepped aside to let them in. Ignis dipped his head to her father as he passed him, pausing to speak to him in a hushed tone as Amara head to her room to get out of her uniform. Placing the shades carefully on her dresser she was slow to get changed, groaning as each new movement made it feel like her body was being ripped apart. When she finally finished and went to rejoin the men, she was surprised to find Ignis sitting on her couch with a cup of coffee, and a small plate with some kind of dessert. The lights in the house had also been cut off, all but a small lamp on the table beside him.

"Where'd dad go?"

"To the store to get some stronger medicine for you, as well as some epsom salt and a few other things." he was speaking softly as he motioned to the plate in front of him. "Noctis asked me to make those for you. He says they always help him feel better."

"So I have the prince and all of his friends worried about me today, that's going to go over well."

"As far as I know, you're the first person to have such a reaction to his majesty's power, so you also have the entirety of the Glaive and Guard worried as well."

"Joy." she picked up one of the goodies as she sat beside him on the couch.

"It is to be expected though," he mused, sipping on his coffee.

Just like that, the house fell into a silence that she couldn't say was uncomfortable. Nibbling away on the sweets she was surprised to find that the sugar was actually easing some of her pain. If it was some kind of magic, she was happy for it. Ignis didn't say another word to her for a while, until headlights flashed across the wall through the window.

"Your father's returned, I'll take my leave."

"Not gonna stay for dinner?" she joked.

"Your dinner is ready and waiting in the microwave whenever you're ready to eat." he bowed with a slight smirk on his face. "As Noct made clear, we're all worried about you."

She didn't have a chance to ask what he meant before he left, passing by her father on his way out the door. The man gave her a confused look, but walked over with a bag in hands when he only got a shrug in return. Medicine, muscle rubs, bath salts, even some strange medicinal lotion, it seemed her father had tried to cover every base he could think of to help ease his daughter's pain.

She was thankful, but for some reason, the pain in her muscles had ebbed dramatically. Looking at the empty plate as Vincent went to warm up her dinner, she couldn't help but wonder if the dessert Ignis had made had been laced with something.

Making sure her father was good and busy in the kitchen, Amara stared at her hand - trying to figure out what she could about her newfound magic abilities, and shocking herself when a single thought seemed to make a small flame appear in her palm. Checking again for her father she thought about the blades Nyx had used the previous day and became surprised once more when a dagger materialized. It was very different from the ones she had seen the Glaive using, but for some reason, it seemed familiar…

Any further thoughts were shoved away as she willed the dagger to disperse, just in time for her father to rejoin her. Giving him her best smile she hoped she didn't seem too startled, taking the plate of thankfully easy to eat food from him before he sat in the armchair not far away.

"How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, I'll feel fine now." she nodded, more to herself than anything. "I think this is going to be easier to get used to than I thought."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Growth

She may have thought it was going to be easy to get used to her new power, but even she had no idea how true that would turn out to be. Over the course of only a few months, Amara Solis had been put through the wringer by both the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive, both groups wanting to make damn sure she was able to handle herself no matter what came her way. The extra training was leaking through to her everyday life as well, with the very way she carried herself changing from the annoyed get-the-fuck-out-my-way posture her schoolmates had come to expect to a demeanor that left even Noctis showing her the utmost respect within the school halls. Shoulders back, head held high, the very attitude that had made Nyx Ulric and his friends accept her so quickly, she may have been the serial-killer-next-door on the first day of school, but by the end of it, she had become more regal in her public appearance than her royal friend.

Now, walking out of the main gate for the last time as a freshman, she looked at the Prince and his shadow, waiting until Ignis and Gladiolus had joined them from the car before she let the usual purse to her lips change into an almost wicked smirk.

"I have the day off for once, so who wants to go out?"

"Your treat?" Prompto almost looked hopeful but grinned when she nodded.

"Yeah of course. Why don't we go see that new movie you guys have been raving about?"

Ignis chuckled. "I can prepare a special dinner for all of us afterward."

"Sleepover at Noct's?" Gladio shared Prompto's grin.

The prince shrugged, but his smile had returned. "Yeah sure."

"I'm afraid there may be a delay in that plan." the group dropped their conversation in shock when none other than Captain Drautos himself approached. "Solis, you're coming with me."

"Sir?" whatever students hadn't made it off the campus yet were huddling up to mutter about the unfolding scene, but shocked gasps didn't only come from them when the captain held out an official parcel. "This is?"

"Your uniform. You're being sent outside the walls on an official mission."

The world was spiraling around her for a second, though she stood perfectly still. Her friends were fighting to find their voices, trying to find some reasonable excuse to keep her with them, but none of them had a chance to debate it before she dipped her head.

"I understand. However, may I report to the Citadel with the Prince and his entourage?"

"Get there however you see fit, but be in my office within the hour." Drautos seemed to get her hidden message and left without anything further to add.

 _I may die, let me spend a little more time with my friends_.

 _You won't die, child, you're my legacy, you're stronger than whatever gets thrown at you._

Amara ignored the voice that was overshadowing her thoughts again, sitting in the backseat between Prompto and Noctis, squeezing their hands tight as she stared at the parcel in her lap.

"Amara…" Ignis locked eyes with her for a moment in the rearview, and though he couldn't continue with whatever he was going to say, his eyes spoke volumes of his worry. Gladiolus too had a look on his face that showed just how worried he was.

Silence hung heavy around them, keeping them from speaking until finally, they reached the gates of the Citadel. Parking below the main entrance, Ignis leaned forward to rest his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Be careful Amara."

Gladio held his head in his hands for a moment before getting out to open the door for Noctis. "Amara, don't let them get you."

Noctis chewed his lip, turning to look at his classmate before he got out of the car so she could do the same. "Come back in one piece."

Prompto grabbed her in a hug, shaking against her back before letting her go. "Don't do anything stupid."

The girl looked at everyone before dipping her head. She held the parcel to her chest as she got out of the car, and walked up the stairs without a backward glance. Nobody gave her a look as she made her way through the building to the Glaive's barracks, taking a moment to disappear into the locker area to change into the uniform.

Her attitude must've rubbed off on the guys - she wasn't being stuck in the same uniform as the other female Glaive, but it wasn't exactly like the men's either. She was in pants that fit like the female's, along with the tall boots they wore, as well as a slim fit version of the male's top, vest, and a slightly shorter reaching but also more fitted jacket. Once she had her halters in place she gave once last adjusting tug to her sleeves and made her way to the captain's office. Drautos was stepping out of it when she reached him, and gave her a once-over before motioning for her to follow. To the briefing room they went, and she was shocked when she discovered the entirety of the Glaive waiting around in huddled groups. Nyx waved her over when he noticed her arrival, Crowe, Libertus and Pelna giving her welcoming smiles when she joined them.

"You know, I was a bit worried about how that uniform would turn out." Crowe poked at the Draconian emblem on her shoulder. "Nyx put in the suggestion to have this thing put together for you. Thought it would be a better fit or something."

"I think I was right." Nyx couldn't say anything more, jumping into formation with everyone else when their captain made the call. Forming up quickly, Amara found herself standing between Luche and Tredd, staring ahead at their leader as she began explaining the mission they were about to be sent out on.

"You'll be split into groups for recon, based out of several havens."

Just like that, from a Crownsguard to a full-fledged Glaive, having a pair of well-crafted daggers handed to her, one from Nyx and one from Drautos, she could tell there was some kind of significance to the way they did it.

Sixteen years old - being sent to recon for a war that had been going on since before she was born.

How had she ended up in the back of this van? Grouped up with Nyx and Libertus, Pelna, Crowe, Luche, and Tredd, she wasn't even sure who was driving them, trying to focus on reviewing mission details while her superiors tried to reassure her that if they did the job right, they'd all go home.

Home seemed far away now.

But it seemed even farther when she stood atop a haven's glowing emblems, looking out over a landscape that she as a Crown City citizen had never been meant to see.

Her assignment was to look into a world she hadn't even heard about.

She was aware that Nyx was no longer her instructor, but the commanding officer of their little unit. His eyes blazed with confidence as he went over the mission once more, laying out how they were going to handle it.

"This isn't our usual fight against the Niffs. Our orders are to recon this base here, one of their flying fortresses. If we find that the numbers are low enough, we move in under cover of night to take out what we can, but," he paused, looking at each of them in turn. "If we find the base to be loaded, we stick to recon, get what information we can and fall back. No risk taking this time."

That was how she ended up with Pelna, ghosting through the shadows. Magitek troops had the numbers, with her companion identifying them as they went. Axemen, Assassins, a couple Spearmen, Swordsmen, and Bannermen, it was a few platoons worth at least, but from the chatter in her earpiece Nyx wasn't concerned much. Human troops were exceptionally few in number, and no sighting of what was being referred to as the Niff's 'pets'.

Amara kept her breathing shallow as she branched off from Pelna's side to carry out her own mission. Using her small size she snaked through the supplies that stood waiting for the humans' arrival, cloaking herself with the King's magic as she had been taught so that she was hardly more than a crystalline glow when a bit more secrecy was needed to cover her movements.

Her target was the Magitek Converter at the center of the base, a bomb hung on her back was to be placed at its rear base, and blown once she was clear.

No room for error, no time for doubt.

Time for this mission to really get underway.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Continuing

She hadn't returned from that mission the same, the guys could tell. Deamons had attacked her group on their way to rendezvu back at the Haven. Everyone had escaped, but there had been injuries. Amara spent her first few days home with her arm bandaged in a sling, having moved too slow to avoid the claws of whatever had attacked them - she hadn't told her parents or the guys what she had faced.

The rest of high school had passed the same - as a Glaive missions took her away from class for days or weeks, once an entire month during Senior year, and every homecoming had left her parting the school crowds with only a look. She had taken to wearing her Glaive uniform to school, and most days it would turn into a smart decision. Drautos was working her hard, and even Clarus and Cor had a hard time getting her to fulfill Crownsguard duties.

Somehow she managed to graduate alongside the rest of her class, and as Noctis gave his valedictorian speech he had made sure to emphasize the hard work that had been put in to get to their final day of school, a message that left few not knowing who it was really aimed at.

As she walked down the street to where she had promised to meet the guys for a well-deserved day of fun, she couldn't help but wonder what her parents were thinking about all this. Despite what had been happening, they hadn't once tried to really talk to her about it, like they were afraid to dig too deep. The guys were the same, despite a little pestering after her first mission, they didn't seem to _want_ to know what was going on outside the walls that had put the bags under her eyes and given her the ability to fall asleep in places and positions not even Noctis could possibly sleep in. A Lucian made spear had been shown to them once - something she had snagged off a Imperial Soldier in one of her fights when she had lost her daggers, but other than wanting to know about how she got it, they kept quiet about her fights, and the growing collection of scars that laced her skin, both from those very fights and from using his Majesty's magic.

"Hey Amara!" Prompto jumped up from where he was sitting at the little cafe they had agreed to meet at, and she couldn't help but notice how the guys relaxed when they saw the smile on her face.

"Guys, sorry I took so long. Had to escape the Marshall."

"Cor? What'd he want?" Noctis lifted a cup to drink from, but kept an arched brow look focused on her.

"Nothing important, or she wouldn't be here. Can we maybe not make her talk about work today?" Gladio was grinning, waving a waitress over. "Seriously guys, we haven't been able to kidnap her like this in a while. Can't we just enjoy it?"

"Hey, you and Ignis got to see her at the Citadel yesterday!" Prompto whined, waiting until Amara had placed her order before he puffed out his cheeks at the Shield across from him. "At least you guys get to see her!"

Noctis nodded his agreement. "Even I haven't been able to talk to her much recently, having to deal with all those new duties I've been assigned."

"Excuse me? Don't forget who is actually handling the major of that workload, _highness_." Ignis' snarkiness had returned as he arched a brow at the prince. "Would you like me to leave _all of it_ for you to handle then?"

"Please no."

The guys seemed relieved when Amara laughed, rubbing her neck before she gave her friends a grin. "I missed this."

"I think they all did Solis." the group was surprised to see Nyx walking by, but he only gave them a wave and a wink. "Prince Noctis all but demanded the Captain give you a few days off. I thought we were going to have to drag him from the barracks."

"Don't listen to him Amara he doesn't know what he's talking about." Noctis was blushing all the way up to ears, sending the girl into another fit of laughter before she flung her arms around him.

"Aw you do care!" she gave Nyx a wave as he took his leave, sitting back properly in her chair to receive her drink when the waitress returned. "I never thought you'd try to use your title for my sake. That's so sweet."

"I wouldn't go that far for a pain in the ass like you." Amara feigned hurt, clutching her chest. "I just went to ask him if you were going to have a day off anytime soon so I could _request your services_ and give Gladio a day off."

"Sure, whatever you have to say to save face." Gladio grinned. "Me getting a day off? Ha."

Ignis agree, taking a long sip from his coffee before he looked at the others again. "More likely than me getting one, or even an hour for that matter now and days."

"Twenty-four hour babysitter now that he's graduated hm? Noct has it so easy." Amara was trying to joke, but her voice cracked on the final word and left them all looking rather guiltily at their drinks."Guys c'mon, don't look like that."

"No, you have a point," Noct's knuckles were turning white from how tight his grip had gotten on the cup in front of him. "We _all_ have it easy, and it's thanks to you and the rest of the Glaive. The rest of the city just doesn't seem to realize how much we owe you guys, always talking down and sneering at any mention of the Glaive, or anything outside the walls…"

Something must have happened while she was away, there was no way the prince sitting next to her was the same guy she had left in the safety of the city. "Hey, it's really alright Noct-"

"No it's not." Ignis spoke with a clear command in his voice. "It's not alright in any way."

"The people in this city owe the ground they keep spitting on to you guys, not just his Majesty and his power, not just the crystal and the wall. It's you Glaive who are doing all the real work to keep Insomnia safe." Gladio glared at his hands. "But they all look down on all of you like you're trash."

Prompto nodded his agreement. "The Empire is only taking so long to accomplish its goals because of you guys, because you all put your lives on the line to fight them back before they get close…"

"Uh, excuse me but what happened to enjoying this time together?" Amara slammed a hand down on the table as she stood from her seat, glaring at her friends now that she had their attention again. "Look, we know we're looked down on, not appreciated by the majority of the people in this city, but dammit I have a day off for once and I am not going to let it be wasted by this kind of bullshit. Snap out of this overly sad what the fuck ever, and let's have some fun together before I have to go back on duty!"

They murmured in agreement, returning to their drinks as soon as she was seated again. Exchanging some idle small talk until they were all caught up with what was going on with each other, Amara managed to get a couple laughs from the guys and put things back on track.

It was dark by the time she found herself nestled between Gladio and Prompto on Noct's couch, watching Noctis set up a movie as Ignis messed around in the kitchen, preparing snacks and drinks for all of them. More comfortably than she had been in some time, she barely registered the movie starting before she dozed off, though she did hear Gladio laughing as she fell over onto his lap. When she came to the next morning, stretched out across the Shield's chest as he snored away with a heavy arm across her back, Prompto curled up at the other end of the couch hugging one of her legs and Noctis hugging one of her arms where he was curled up beside the couch, Ignis chuckled and helped to free her from the boys when he noticed she had awoken.

"They didn't want to wake you up. I think I'm the only one who made it to an actual bed last night."

"I'd believe it." she flung the words over her shoulder as she escaped to Noct's bathroom, thankful to smell coffee brewing when she returned. Gladio had also gotten up from the couch at that point, those between his bedhead and the glaze to his eyes he had only barely woken up.

"Morning Gladdy."

"Mornin'."

"Morning Amara!" Prompto yawned as he walked over to join them, slumping against the girl's back as soon as he reached her. "We called your parents and let them know you would be here so they sent some clothes for you to change into."

Ignis motioned to a small bag on the counter, sitting on top of a small clothing box she recognized easily. "They also sent your uniform, just in case. Your boots are by the door, as are your shoes from yesterday."

"Alright, I'll get changed after breakfast." she slipped by Ignis to make a cup of coffee, though it turned into three when she saw the recently awakened looks of the other two. "By the way Iggy, what're you making?"

"For the guys eggs, pancakes and bacon. For you, I've decided to prepare a few fruits, scrambled eggs, oatmeal, and some of that fake bacon you've seemed to develop a taste for. Your mother was sure to write me a list of what you've been eating recently when I went to retrieve your clothes."

"Ew fake bacon?" Gladio looked betrayed.

"It's not fake, it's just not bacon like you usually think if. _It's still real meat_."

"She also sent the bottle of Kefir you've been drinking." Ignis seemed amused, waving at them to shoo them from the kitchen. "Now go wake up our sleepy prince while I start breakfast."

"Not that hard to do." Amara muttered into her coffee, earning a couple of looks from the guys. "What, you think I haven't picked up some tricks for waking the sleeping dead?"

"By all means." Prompto looked like he was going to start laughing at any second, pulling out his phone to film what she was about to do. The girl smirked, walking over to her still sleeping friend's favorite game system.

"Noctis, get up or I fry your beloved consol!" lightning crackled in her palm as she spoke. Noctis shot up from the floor so fast the guys hardly realized what had happened.

"I'm up! Put the magic away!" Noct was wide awake, holding out his hands. "Please!"

The lightning faded from her hand as she laughed, giving the guys a thumbs up before she returned her attention to her coffee. Realizing what she had done, Noctis groaned and rubbed his face, muttering threats at her as he made his way to his bathroom. Prompto grinned at her, putting his phone away.

"Only you could do something like that."

"Well duh." she smirked, putting her free hand on her hip. "I've had to do worse to get some of the other Glaives up though. We ran into a pack of some kind of dog beast things once, and the next morning when some of the guys wouldn't get up we carried them over to a dry pile of shit and set it on fire. You think Noct got up fast? This guy was halfway across the fucking sector after the smell hit him."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Moving Fast

The days of fooling around with the guys seemed like decades ago as Amara stood alongside her fellow Glaive, listening to the Captain fill them in on their next mission. They were to be moved to a long forgotten Lucian fortress overlooking a section of the great rift that partially split the Lucian continent. Nifelheim was moving too close for the first time in years, and the King was desperate to force them back. The entire Glaive was being sent out to the location.

All except a select few that had been chosen to defend the capital in case shit hit the fan.

Amara was one of those selected, and she wasn't the only one who showed clear disdain over the decision.

"Sir, with all due respect Solis is one of our best fighters!" Luche hadn't often tried to defend her, but he was the first to do so now. "Leaving her behind-"

"Was an order of the King. Solis, you're in command of the unit being left here." Drautos cut through everyone else's chatter, silencing the room with the weight of what he had said. "His Majesty personally ask you be spared from this fight, because he thinks the Empire may try to use this as a cover for something else. As one of our best fighters, he wants you here as a back-up. If things go South, you're in charge of the entirety of Insomnia's defenses as the leader of the first response unit alongside the Crownsguard."

"Sir, I-"

"Have been promoted to Platoon Leader." Drautos dipped his head. "You're more than qualified for this assignment. The rest of you're dismissed to get ready! We move out at 2200. Solis, report to Captain Amicitia for you assignment details at 1800."

As the Captain left Amara found herself receiving compliments for her promotion, though it was clear that those who had been working alongside her since she joined were using it to cover their concern. The woman thanked them, but bowed out quickly. She had several hours before she would be made active, and she couldn't spend it among the Glaive as they prepared for what could be the death of many of them.

Cor Leonis was the first person she ran into, and the moment he saw her he jumped in her way to keep her from leaving. It must've been the look on her face, because he turned around and tugged her along with him to one of the breakrooms the officers of the Crownsguard used. Clarus and Gladio were both found there, and jumped up from the table they were talking at when they saw her.

"Solis?"

"Amara what's wrong?"

"I…" she choked. "I've been promoted. I'm a platoon leader now."

"That's great Amara!" Gladio seemed to hold the excitement she should have had, but the solemn look his father and the Marshall took on made him fall silent. "Isn't it?"

"Amara, I'm sorry. I didn't think his Majesty really intended… I didn't think it'd actually be put in motion." Clarus walked over to put a hand on the woman's shoulder, making his son realize for the first time just how much she had grown since he first met her as children. "You do know you have the support of the Guard, correct?"

Cor nodded, leaning against the wall behind them. "Whatever you need, let us know."

"What's going on?" Gladiolus walked over, looking between the three officers. "Dad?"

"Gladio, this isn't just a promotion for her." Clarus didn't try to keep the seriousness of the situation from seeping into his voice. "Amara's been put in charge of the first and most important part of Insomnia's defenses while the Kingsglaive is deployed on a major mission against the Empire."

The youngest man took a step back in shock, looking at his friend who was on the verge of breaking. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Amara barely had any strength in her voice as the weight settled on her. She wondered in vain why backs were made to carry burdens, feeling like she was going to collapse beneath herself any second. "If the Glaive is defeated, or this fight really is a ploy for the Empire to use to their advantage, I..."

Clarus looked grim. "She has to make the call to begin the defense of the city."

"Why would King Regis put that kind of responsibility on you?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and her shaking her head in response only made him more confused.

"I better go get ready… I'm sorry for bothering you all during your break." she managed to straighten enough to salute, but returned to her previous stature as se made to leave. The men offered her no words of comfort or encouragement, staying silent as they watched her leave.

Only a few, horribly uneventful days later, not long after her fellow Glaives had returned from the bloodbath of a fight they had barely survived, Amara was wishing she had opted to stay and help them instead of staying on active duty, following through with the King's command until she was relieved. She now stood at the city's West gate, staring in horror at the Empire vehicle that she had been sent to meet by the King himself. It was an envoy that had requested an audience, and being the only option on such short notice she had been sent immediately.

Amara watched as the red haired man got out of the car, and walked across the line that seperated the city from the land beyond. "Ah, a Glaive was sent to meet me? How nice of his Majesty to recognize the importance of this."

His voice was so familiar, as was the very color of his hair and eyes. The smile he gave her should have been taken as a threat, but the shock on her features didn't fade. As she got behind the wheel of the car she had driven out to retrieve him, he turned down the back seat to sit up front with her, taking off his hat to rest in his lap.

"Do you have a name, ma'am?" he waited until she had turned the car around to head back into the city. "I'd like to be able to thank you properly for your speed in getting here."

Her throat felt dry. "I'm… I'm Amara."

"Oh? A lovely name, child." he must've have seen her tense, or the way her fingers twitched on the steering wheel. "Is everything alright?"

"I… Yes sir." her voice was cracking. Why was his presence bugging her so much? Why was being near him making her so sad?

"Ah, you must be nervous. Oh how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself!" he chuckled. "I'm Chancellor Izunia, Ardyn Izunia."

"Ardyn?" the name struck a chord with her. "Forgive me, but… I feel like I recognize that name from somewhere other than the news."

"Oh? Perhaps someone you used to know shared a similar name." he mused, but the look on his face was a teasing one. He seemed to know much more than he was letting on, but the speed at which she was driving was making her approach the Citadel faster than she would have liked in the moment. She wanted to figure out where the feelings ripping her apart had come from before she handed him over to the King. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything else, and he didn't seem to mind the silence that settled over them, probably enjoying the almost charged atmosphere. When she pulled up to the Citadel she was quick to cut the engine and walk around to open the door for him, but found herself shocked further when he rested a large hand on her head for a moment, ruffling her hair slightly as he leaned down to her level.

"You may not remember yet Amara, but darling the darkness in me won't allow me to forget." his golden eyes seems to glow when he looked in her eyes. "If you want to know the truth, you'll be the one to return me to the gate."

"Yes sir." the response was automatic, the shock made her too stiff to move immediately, but she managed to pull herself together to follow him up the stairs to properly hand him over to the castle guards who were to escort him to the throne room high above them. Captain Drautos arched a brow as he walked over to join her, looking at her curiously.

"I see why _that rumor_ is going around now."

"The one about how I look like the Chancellor? Yeah, I do too now." she cringed, looking at her feet. "To be honest, I've never seen the man's face before now so I always just brushed it off as just a side effect of having red hair, but when I saw him at the gate…"

"Hey Solis, just because you look kinda alike doesn't mean anything. For all we know you could have a common ancestor or something." Drautos put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight smile when she looked up at him. "Look, you're still on duty and he's going to need to be escorted back to the gate so just find out what you can from him."

"Are you saying that as my Captain or as a friend?"

"Does the answer change anything?" he chuckled, giving her a slight nod before he left her there alone to await the Chancellor's return. It wasn't long before he was waltzing towards her again, whistling a little tune as he played with his hat. Setting it back atop his head, Ardyn Izunia winked at his escort, a motion she took as her cue. Running on ahead to start the car and get his door open for him, she took one hesitant look at the faces of the guards who walked with him down to her, ignoring their shock and narrowed eyes to help the Niff into the car. Once she was behind the wheel again, she was shocked to feel him set his hat on her head.

"Amara, you don't remember anything before you awoke in Insomnia, do you? How long have you been here now?"

"No I don't, and I've been here since I was five so fifteen years now… what do you mean 'awoke'?"

He chuckled, ignoring her question and opting instead to watch the sights of the city flitting by. "That's nothing you need concern yourself with at the moment, though I must admit I'd often wondered when you would end up..."

"Excuse me?"

"Child, surely you've realized by now that your control over Regis's power is _so easy_ for you." he narrowed his eyes at her, a smirk on his lips. "That's not something that anyone else can say, because they were never meant to hold it to the extent that it has been given."

"How would you know anything about this?"

She gasped and hit the brakes when his hand suddenly held a flame, thankful that the road to the West Gate was abandoned for the moment. "You-?!"

"Hold Lucian power? Yes, and to a much greater extent than you realize." he watched her confusion melt into curiosity. "And I want you to know for one very important reason."

"Ardyn?"

"Darling, this meeting was to discuss the future of Lucis. I came to offer terms of peace." he extinguished the flame in his hand, and motioned to the steering wheel. Checking for any oncoming traffic, Amara started driving for the gate once more. "Lucis will have no choice but to accept our ceasefire, lest the new weapon unleashed against your fellow Glaives in this last battle come here."

She felt her blood chill - almost as soon as she had gotten one of her comrades to tell her what had happened during their deployment had she been met by stories of the fearsome new weapon of demonic proportions. "It was a test..."

"Yes, to see if the weapon would work as well as planned."

"So why reveal your powers to me?"

"Simple, you will need to know who to reach out for when it all comes to a head." his smirk returned. "Once you do, the truth will be fully revealed to you."

Amara looked at him once more from the corner of her eye, still trying to figure out why he was so familiar, and now how he had the King's magic. With the gate in sight he flicked the edge of his hat, still on her head, but made no move to retrieve it.

"Hang on to this for me. Think of it as a keepsake," Ardyn gave her a smile as she came to a stop, and opened his door. "You'll hear from me again soon enough."

Giving her a smile and wave, the man returned to the awaiting Imperial vehicle, and was gone as quickly as he had arrived.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Preparations

Everything was in fast forward, almost from the moment Chancellor Izunia had left the citadel. Meeting upon meeting swamped the King and council, the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive were being reassigned, everything was on hold but moving forward at the same time.

Amara had wanted to break down and cry the second she had heard the news that King Regis had accepted the terms of the "peace treaty" Niflheim had offered up. Her fellow Glaives were understandably pissed, with few taking it in stride and the rest trying to not fall apart one way or another. She had opted to stay alongside them in their moment of mourning, knowing that as a Crown City Citizen she would never know the pain they were feeling in that moment, and offering Crowe a hug before the woman who had become a big sister to her took off for a classified mission briefing. Nyx and the injured Libertus were pulled not long after, having to deal with some details that she overheard involved the Prince.

With Noctis on her mind, she took off for her friend's apartment without bothering to change out of her uniform or call ahead.

It wasn't long before she was stepping out of the elevator and walking to his door, giving a loud knock as she also pressed the button on the intercom.

{ _Be right there_.}

And there he was, a slightly shocked looking Noctis, rubbing his neck and only nodding his head to motion for her to come in. His apartment was a wreck, but not its usual kind - boxes were everywhere, being packed with whatever it was the guys were organizing.

"What's going on?"

"You haven't heard?" Gladio looked a little surprised as he stooped down to tape a box shut. "Noct's engaged now."

"Huh? To who? I was only gone for like a day."

"Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae." Ignis spoke up as the others fell back into silence.

"The Oracle? How? When?"

"It's part of the terms of the treaty," Noctis seemed to find his voice again, and looked at her for a moment before returning to helping the guys. "We're leaving the city in a day or two."

"You're coming back right?" Amara reached out to grab the Prince's arm, not caring how it looked. "I mean, you are coming back to Insomnia after?"

"We'll both be coming to Insomnia after, I think. To be honest I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing."

"He's not the only one." Prompto stood up, and carried a couple photos to her. "Here, Noct wanted you to have these. We found them when we were packing up his old comics."

Photos of them from high school, thumbing through them she couldn't believe how much things had changed. "You guys are going with him?"

"Yes." Ignis placed a hand on her shoulder as he made to pass her, heading for the kitchen. "I did try to ask if you could be made part of the retinue, but alas Uncle has made clear his Majesty wants everyone from both the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive on standby in the city during the signing."

"Has a date been decided yet?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Gladio huffed, reaching up to rub the building exhaustion from his face. "I guess it hasn't been yet."

Silence pressed down on them again, but this time it was a tension in the air that made it be broken.

"I met the Chancellor." she looked around the guys, taking in their shocked expressions. "I was the one who escorted him to and from the Citadel. I knew he had come to offer that damned treaty, but I didn't know any of the details of it... "

"You didn't ask?" Ignis almost sounded as confused as she felt.

"I was… a bit busy asking other things. I didn't realize that we really did look so much alike," she spat out the final part of her sentence with a grimace on her face. "Captain Drautos saw us together when we entered the Citadel and suggested we could share an ancestor or something. Then the guards had these looks on their faces when we stood together again at the car…"

"It must have been a shock to realize the truth behind the rumors, if there even really is any." Noctis spoke with a tone she didn't quite recognize, almost as if he had switched into 'prince mode' or something. "Look, Amara, it doesn't matter if you look like the guy or not, there's no way you're related unless it's something like what Drautos said, but I'm sure it must've been confusing enough for you without the added worry of the treaty."

She nodded and sighed before unbuttoning her uniform jacket and tossing it aside. "I failed as Glaive and a Guard for the few moments I was with him, and for that I apologize. To make up for it, how about I give you guys a break a handle a bit of this mess for you?"

"Sounds good to me!"

The guys laughed as she made an attempt to dive headlong into the task they had started, helping out with some of the sorting Noctis had been clearly doing in his typically lazy way. She did her best to press down the guilt building in her, trying to ignore the slight burn the King's magic had taken on when she spoke of Ardyn. Amara joined them for dinner and a few rounds of King's Knight before finally calling it quits for the night, making sure to give each of them a tight hug and even a peck on the cheek before she told them goodbye (and goodluck, just in case she didn't get to see them again before they left).

Now she walked aimlessly through the Crown City, not really wanting to go home but not wanting to really be alone either. So imagine her surprise when a familiar car pulled up beside her, the window rolling down to reveal a more than slightly concerned advisor.

"I thought you were going home, what are you doing out here?"

"I guess I just started walking and stopped paying attention."

"Well hop in, I know just the thing for times like this."

"Excuse me honey, but do I look like the kind of girl who'd hop in a car with just anyone?" she was trying to joke with him, but he shut it down with a single tap of a finger against the steering wheel. "Alright, I'm getting in."

Ignis waited until she was securely fastened before pulling back out into traffic, heading a bit further into the city than she had been planning to go on her own. They arrived at his intended destination a bit sooner than she expected, though, and she was surprised to find them now parked outside a little hole-in-the-wall cafe he was obviously familiar with. Motioning for her to follow him the still-uniformed Glaive was a bit hesitant to do so, though his calm expression urged her after him. The man gave her a gentle smile, waving a hand towards an empty, out of the way table.

"I don't suppose you've decided to entice any other taste changes recently?"

"No, nothing worth mentioning."

"Then take a seat, I'll be right back."

"I don't know Iggy, I'm a bit too tired to make it to the car fast enough to get away with a chair."

"I take it by your jokes I should make whatever I decide to order you a double."

"If you're talking espresso, a four-shot. I'd say a triple but no one makes a machine that only does singles and I'm not wasting perfectly good espresso."

Ignis chuckled and made his way to the counter as she settled into a chair, looking out the window at the nightlife that was a bit too lively compared to how she felt. It was like the people of the Crown City didn't care about what was going on, and with a start she realized that most of them really didn't. Feeling her guilt begin to chew away at her once more she hardly noticed Ignis returning until he sat a large drink and a small plate of cheese danishes in front of her. Giving her a gentle smile the man settled himself across from her, sipping on his own drink for a moment as she eyed hers a bit warily.

"A vanilla frappuccino with a double pump of honey and four shots of espresso. I believe you referred to it as a "honeysuckle"?"

"You actually remembered that?"

"I was the one you forced to try it." he chuckled, reaching over to steal a danish from the plate in front of her. "I suggest you eat one of those before they cool down."

Giving a slight nod she decided to hede his instructions, picking one of the still warm desserts up to nibble on as he allowed himself to look away from her still worried face to the nightlife she had been examining before he returned to her. He waited for her to finish, and allowed her a few sips of her drink before he looked at her again, this time not bothering to let his concern be hidden.

"Amara, what's bothering you so much you'd wander around the city by yourself?"

"That obvious huh?"

"We're all concerned about you. The door had hardly shut before the others started talking about it." Ignis idly tapped his fingers against his cup, almost as if he were searching for the words to say next. "We… were worried that perhaps you were upset because of the situation with Chancellor Izunia, or perhaps as a member of the Kingsglaive you were in a bit of a situation because of the, how should I put this… the number of members you've become so close to over the past few years who are losing their homes to this farce of a treaty."

"I have to admit, I feel pretty guilty about it." she took a moment to rub her face before looking at her friend again. "I don't think I have any right to be as upset as I am, since I don't know what it's like to lose my homeland with only the promise of its retrieval to keep me going, only to have that promise quite literally ripped to shreds without a visible thought. But, these guys are like family to me now, and as guilty as I feel, I'm also pissed at this whole situation. Feels like we fought so hard for nothing…"

"Amara, as a Glaive I'm sure you're aware of just how bad the situation really is for Lucis."

"Yeah, I am, that's another reason I'm pissed. It's not just my hometown that's on the line, it's my _nation_ , its my countrymen and their homes, their lives on the line, and as much as the Empire is dressing up this 'peace offering' I think you and I both know everything outside the wall is going downhill one way or another. The only thing we can do is what we're told, and hope it all goes well until a second stand can be made." though she muttered that last part to herself, it was evident by the look of confidence that flashed across the man's face that he had heard her. "What?"

"Nothing, just glad to hear you sound like yourself again."


	11. Chapter 10

Spoiler Warning for Kingsglaive Movie, just in case.

Chapter 10: Day of Reckoning

Crowe had never returned from her mission. Libertus had left the Glaive soon after receiving the news, blaming her death on the king, on Lucis. Amara and Nyx were powerless to stop him as he hobbled away.

The guys had left by then, heading wherever it was Regis had told them to go. Amara hadn't been able to see them before they left, though Ignis had called her to let her know they had made it out of the city in one piece, despite the fact it was Prompto driving for now. She once again wished them luck, adding in a congratulations this time, and promising to meet them when they returned.

Shock had chilled her blood when she heard the news of Lady Lunafreya's arrival, and she stood by the entrance to the throne room to greet the former Princess and Nyx, who was acting as her escort and guard for the time being. Luna hadn't been able to hide the slight shock that flashed across her features when she first laid eyes on the younger Glaive, though it had been quickly replaced by a slight smile and a dip of the head. She had been able to speak to the Oracle at the rooftop party that had been setup to celebrate the signing though, and after finding out that Noctis had mentioned her several times to his dear fiancee she came to find out that Luna's shock had been due to Noctis leaving out the fact that his friend had become such a high-ranking Glaive. She had arrived thinking Amara was a just a friend he had kept after high school - not a friend that had risen to answer the King's call to action as a Glaive. Amara actually quite liked the blonde, enough to even "slip up" about a few, more embarrassing, stories about all the places she and Prompto had caught the sleepy prince conked out.

Now Amara stood in the briefing room, listening in horror as Nyx revealed the princess had been stolen away by a Niflheim fleet that was posed ready to head for Insomnia. The king had given them orders to deploy almost as soon as he had been told.

"Amara, you're staying here as a liaison between the Glaive and the Guard." Nyx gave her a nod as she met his gaze. "You're the only one of us who can get any updates about the situations to who they need to get to."

"Yes sir."

Despite the order, she still suited up alongside the rest of the Glaive, wishing them luck before warping off to find Cor. Knowing Clarus would be with the king heading for the signing ceremony left the Marshall as her commanding officer for the time being, though as she tried to make her way to him she couldn't help but wonder where the hell Drautos was.

Less than twenty minutes from the signing treaty she received word that her fellow Glaives had reached the cliff overlooking the basin the Imperial Dreadnoughts were using to hide in. Drautos made himself known then, though Amara and Cor exchanged an incredulous look before she took off for the Citadel, leaving the Marshall to his post. The radio chatter died down from the frequency, leaving her in the dark as she tried to push away her growing anxiety to focus on her task. It was as she approached the large screen before the Citadel that her anxiety exploded into dread: the magic scars on the King's face held a faint glow just barely visible to her trained eye under the glare of light across the screen.

He was activating his magic.

Explosions wracked the large roundabout before the Citadel as she launched through the gates, car bombs, she realized as she began to warp over top of the panicking crowd.

Then - a blood-chilling radio call.

{ _The crystal! They're after the crystal!_ }

She couldn't move fast enough: using every ounce of her training she began to warp _up_ the side of the building, reaching higher and higher with every recovery of her blade. Then another explosion shook the air around her, and she watched in horror, hanging from a blade she had barely managed to spear into the side of the building, as the tower of magic that fed the Wall retracted. Amara snarled, ripping her blade from the stone face to begin her warp again, trying to ignore the wall as it shattered and began to rain crystalline dust upon the city. She had to reached the top of the Citadel - she had to reach the council room!

Another explosion in the sky above her brought her attention to the approaching Imperial ships, the very ones that her fellow Glaives were on, as one began to break apart and fall into another. The sounds of whirling mechanics urged her on, the huge pieces of metal that shielded the Dreadnoughts massive cannons falling away. Dropships were approaching faster than she could warp, leaving her helpless against the MTs that jumped from the bays, breaching the windows high above her where her destination was awaiting. She was aware of gunfire, but had no choice but to pause on a lower balcony to regain some of her stamina. _Stasis_ , as the Glaives called it, made her entire body recoil in pain as she waiting, more impatient, than ever for some of her energy to return. She realized with a start that it could be due to his Majesty using his power to a greater extent than he had in a while, ricocheting down the line to where she was desperately using it.

Ignoring the explosions of the wrecked Dreadnought behind her, she forced herself to begin warping again, and was grateful to the MTs as she reached the broken metal that had once formed the window frame. Perching on a large piece of twisted metal, she watched her King fry the attacking MTs with a large Thundaga before allowing the barrier he had formed around himself and the council to disperse.

"Come, we must escape while we can." Clarus spoke with his usual authority, looking more pissed than worried. Though, King Regis paused instead of following after his friend.

"No Clarus!" the older man whipped back around to look at him, though the King's attention turned from his friend's face to the window where Amara was perched. He gave her a look as if telling her to move as soon as he locked eyes with her. "I fear escape is no longer an option."

Aware of a strange sound coming up behind her the woman jumped on down to the inner balcony that overlooked the council room, and just in time as none of than General Glauca himself came through the window where she had just been. Using his magitek armor to catch his landing he was soon on his feet facing the old friends.

"General Glauca," she could hear the pain in the King's voice.

The council rushed in front of the King and Shield, the weapons summoned to them by the King ready in their hands as Clarus raised his own sword. "It's been a long time since I fought at your side old friend."

Regis took a half step behind his shield, almost on instinct. "But this time it is not your fight. If you wish to leave, go now."

"And abandon my king? I think not! Besides, our magic is bound to you. If you fall, Lucis falls." there was truth to what he was saying, and Amara tried to focus on the strength in her captain's voice as she used the balcony to sneak around to the General's blindspot.

"Then let's once more into the fray, old friend."

Almost on cue, General Glauca lunged forward and took out the council members with a single sweep of his blade. She was aware of a building collapsing somewhere in the distance, and wondered briefly about the situation outside as she tried to find an opportunity to leap into the fight unfolding beneath her. Clarus made good use of that broadsword of his, forcing the Nif back a few paces as Regis charged up another Thundaga blast that he fired off as soon as he friend sidestepped, leaving him to swing his sword upward against their enemy, though Glauca grabbed the Shield's arm and threw him effortlessly into the chairs littering the floor off to the side before launching himself into the air to try and bring his own sword down on the King. Regis blocked the attack with several swords he summoned before him, crystal shards filling the air around him once more as Clarus got back to his feet. The Shield charged at the General, and was just about to bring his weapon down on him when the enemy whipped around and brought his armored fist against the older man, making him lurch backward.

He had no time to recover from the blow before Glauca grabbed him, flinging him through the air high over the King's head. Catching the man's sword as it flipped through the air he spun on his heel and hurled it like a dagger, impaling the man against the wall.

His scream lasted only a moment.

"Clarus!" Regis was distracted now, looking in horror and pain at his friend, hardly noticing the Niflheim dropship rising through the air beside the window, though she noticed the two figures standing in the open bay door.

Emperor Aldercapt and Chancellor Izunia, the sight of them made her remember the vow she had taken when she became a Glaive. She grit her teeth and glared down at Glauca once more, watching her King block his sword with a barrier.

"You have the crystal! What more would you take from me?!"

Glauca shattered the barrier, grabbing the king's arm and yanking him forward. As his cane fell from his open grasp the General spun around and dropped his sword.

Amara watched blood splatter across the papers littering the floor, and listened to the sound of metal rolling across tile. Regis had lost several fingers from his left hand, and staggered away - dropping his sword in the process. The woman watched a familiar looking blond clad in white walk over to where the King's ring had stopped rolling, and stooped down to retrieve it as Regis looked at him in shock.

"The Ring of the Lucii… I lost my mother, my country, my birthright! Niflheim was the only life left to me... " Regis clearly didn't want to believe what he was hearing, and looked to her like he was on the verge of tears that maybe weren't just from the pain wracking him. "But all of that was for this!" She was aware of Glauce shifting, and footsteps in the hallway leading to the room. "The ring belongs to me now."

Glauca launched forward as the blond slipped the ring onto his finger, Nyx and Luna had just entered the room, and she was shocked as time suddenly seemed to crawl. A strange energy rushed through her, and those voices from so long ago flooded her head again. When the feeling faded, the ring had hit the floor once more and the blond's arm was inflamed. Glauca landed on his feet as though he had made to take down the man, and even Nyx and Luna looked confused for a split second as their feet landed on the floor of the council room, though Luna's expression became aghast when she saw the white clad man on the floor screaming in pain as his arm burned.

Regis retrieved the ring, just in time for Luna to take off for him. "Look out!"

Nyx hurled a blade at the Nif General that was knocked aside, leaving him warping into the chairs off to the side as Luna helped Regis to his feet. Enraged, the Glaive launched a thundaga of his own at the enemy, and Amara used that moment to jump down to her King's side.

"Majesty!" she took his other arm, listening to her superior fighting the General as she helped Luna get the king out of the way. They headed for the other end of the room, where Regis used his magic to open a set of panels that hid an elevator. She and Luna stepped inside as Regis turned, calling out to Nyx as he charged another Thundaga blast.

"Quickly, through here!"

The blast of magic allowed Nyx to fling a blade through the doors, warping in a moment before the doors closed. As he tried to catch his breath, Luna focused on tending to the King's injured hand. Regis looked between the three younger people for a moment before speaking.

"This leads to a hidden passageway, follow it. Once you are away, make for Altissa, Noctis awaits you there."

Luna's concern was clear. "Majesty?"

"You knew this was coming?" Nyx's voice although quiet was filled with a rising rage.

"Yes," Regis nodded. "It was the only way to draw their wrath from Noctis."

Nyx was getting angrier by the the second. "Is that the way of our King? Sacrifice Lucian sons, to save his own?!"

Luna had a strength to her as she met his glare. "To save the world."

Amara was curious about what she meant, but the tension in the air would not allow her to speak up before Regis ripped a painful gaze from the Princess to look at the two Glaives.

"See Luna safely to Altissia." Nyx huffed quietly, prompting Regis to put on a begging look. "This is not an order from a King to his Glaives, this a plea from one man. Please you two, keep her safe! For the future of all…"

"The future?" Nyx's mutter was barely audible, but a crash above them kept him from saying anything further. The King reached into his pocket, retrieving his ring, which he held out to Luna.

"Here, take this. It is time it passed to another's keeping." Luna shakily took it, her fearful look not leaving the man's face. A sad look passed between them before the elevator doors opened, and Amara stepped out at Nyx's side so that the two could walk together. The blonde woman held onto the older man's shaky hand, tugging him gently onward across the floor of the room the elevator had opened into. Amara could here Regis struggling, but dared not look at him until a loud bang of the tip of his cane against the floor made her turn. He had pulled away from Luna, and now stood in the center of the room. Pain flashed across his face as he and Luna stayed locked in a gaze she dared not try to understand, but a gasp ripped from her lips as his hand began to glow. Regis raised it, and shocked them all when a large barrier began to form, cutting him off from the trio.

"No, please! Don't!" Luna cried, launching forward but finding herself unable to reach him as Nyx shouted for her to get back. "Please! Don't leave us!"

The older Glaive gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back as Amara found herself unable to wrap her head around what was happening.

Regis gave a sad smile. "I know you mother would wish the same as me… that you and Noctis live happily. All those years held captive because I failed you… Not again. Locked doors will seal your fate no longer."

"King Regis."

A rumbling from the elevator shaft distracted them for a moment before Regis looked at them again with a sense of urgency.

"Our hope goes with you now Nyx Ulric, Amara Solis. Godspeed."

Amara nodded, and watched Nyx pull Lunafreya around and begin urging her out of the room. The crashing of the elevator and the entry of General Glauca made them freeze, and the redhead watched with a sickening feeling at the enemy bowed, drawing the tip of his sword across the floor in front of him before raising his hand, and then his sword - holding it before him at attention. Regis threw aside his cane, standing defiantly before him as he started across the room, firing off a blast of thunder as Glauca began to bring down his sword. It launched him across the room, crashing into a stone column that shattered beneath him, but he was quickly back on his feet. Readying his sword once more he was prepared for Regis to blast him again, using his sword to shield himself though Amara could see bits of his armor melting where it was hit.

"Behold the King of Lucis, who hoarded tranquility within his precious walls. Here is your tranquility now King?" he was getting closer and closer. "Here is your peace! My steel's swift descent!"

She saw Regis shake his head for a moment before Glauca knocked his arm aside, the force making the unstable King turn to face them. As the General turned away from them he brought his sword down, they just barely noticed Luna launching at the barrier again as the enemy's sword impaled their King, his shocked gasp making Luna cringe away into Nyx's arms. Glauca seemed to roar before force his sword further through the King's body. Amara watched, unable to believe he hadn't died instantly, as Regis's hand shot up to grasp desperately at the blade stuck in him before looking up at them in.

"Go…" he managed to whisper, and then the blade from ripped from him. Glauca turned as the man stood straight once more, staring unblinking at them, giving them a moment that would burn the image into their minds before shoving the King.

He crumbled before them.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fall of Insomnia

Amara rushed ahead to find out where the hallway ended as Luna dragged Nyx away from the barrier that kept them from going to the King's aid. She wasn't sure how the Princess did it, but the older Glaive was soon rushing ahead into the Citadel's underground garage, heading straight for one of his majesty's cars. The engine roared to life as Amara and Luna fastened themselves in, with the redhead taking up a position in the back seat so she could keep an eye out.

Though she wasn't about to admit she wanted the backseat mostly so she could try and figure out why her veins were burning, ignoring Nyx's voice in her ear as he tried to contact Drautos over the headset. It was like the King's magic was fighting her again, but she knew it couldn't be the case if he had died. Was something else reaching out to her now?

Ardyn? No way, surely, he would have left the city by now.

A newscast that she wasn't paying attention to made her whip around from the back window when Nyx slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"Dammit!"

There wasn't time for her to try and figure out what was going on – bullets began hitting the car and when she looked there was a Niflheim dropship coming up alongside them. As bullets continued to riddle the car, she was shocked to see several of her fellow Glaives standing casually in the open side door.

"The fuck?!"

"A bunch of Glaives turned traitor and joined up with the Nifs!" Nyx growled, trying to control the car as the bullets made it harder to steer straight. "Me and Luna barely made it to the Citadel in one piece! Luna, can you drive?"

"I can try." She didn't seem so sure but reached over to grab hold of the wheel anyway. As Nyx somehow managed to maneuver into the backseat Luna took his spot in the driver's, focusing hard on the road. Amara wasn't sure what to do, but as Nyx promised to be right back, he opened the rear door – holding on tightly to the safety handle as he threw one of his blades. She saw Tredd duck to avoid being hit by it but was shocked to realize Nyx hadn't moved an inch. Nyx was shocked as well, looking at his hand in disbelief, but was brought quickly back to reality when Luna yelped, swerving as more bullets began to hit the car from the front. The car rubbed against the guardrail running alongside them, making Nyx a bit quicker to retrieve the wheel from the Princess.

"You're without your magic?!" she held tight to her seat as Nyx steadied the car.

"You noticed that huh?" Amara was barely aware of a large transport vehicle rushing up behind them, and feared it was more Nifs or traitors coming to help the dropships that were firing on them. "Must've died with the king."

{ _Making a mess of my city Glaive_!} Nyx whipped around to look at the vehicle, clearly recognizing the voice that came over the transport's bullhorn. { _I thought I told you not to go playing hero? Leave the ship to me, looks like you've got royal fare to see to_.}

Amara recognized a guard from the Gate, one she had seen that morning in the Citadel, as the transport van pulled alongside them. The muzzle flash that reflected through the window made her realize he was unloading a semi-auto into the dropship, though she didn't see much more before Nyx hit the gas and broke away from the two fighting vehicles. Breaking out from under the massive overpass bridge and onto an off-ramp, she caught brief glimpses of another dropship as they twisted down the road wrapped around one of Insomnia's massive stone statues, horrified to see massive Magitek armor units dropping in front of them. Nyx barely managed to dodge them, but Amara found herself hard-pressed to not piss her pants when the car broke through the guardrail, dropping over onto the roof of a building.

The car slammed down, flying up and skidding across the rooftop on its front-end before slamming down on its roof, shattering the already cracked windows as it slid the rest of the way across. Equipment on the roof broke the doors off the right side, and Amara felt herself ripped out of the car by her grasp on her door as it went. The car halted precariously on the edge, and Luna was only barely able to get out before it went over – the revving of the engine and the squealing of tires let both women know Nyx was alive and doing something (probably idiotic) to save himself. They didn't have time to go help though: one of the armor units jumped from the off-ramp onto the roof and left them running for the fire escape. They made it to a lower roof, trying their best to dodge the bullets raining down them, but when Amara was distracted by another unit in front of them Luna was hit – a massive bullet ripped across her shoulder, burning her badly. Another dropship came in over them, firing at the scaffolding that ran along a wall to off at their side as she helped Luna to her feet. Nyx was running along it, though she didn't try to see what he was doing.

Running through an unblocked doorway she was aware of the scaffolding collapsing, coming down on the armored unit that had blocked their way. A moment later Nyx was dashing through, almost busting his ass.

"The hell you do to piss these things off?!"

"It's not me they're after it's the ring!" they were running through the building now, searching for shelter.

"What's so special about this ring?" Nyx tugged both women into a room, looking back through the door for a moment before jumping with them behind some shelves. "Don't tell me the future's really riding on it."

"He who wears the ring communes with the Lucii and commands great power." Amara gasped, gaining their attention for a moment. She was reminded of what Regis had told her so many years before but was more aware of some instinctive type feeling coursing through her, telling her to grab the ring.

"What kind of power?" Nyx ignored the look on his fellow Glaive's face, turning instead to check the doorway again.

"A forbidden one – sealed within the ring long ago."

"The old wall?" something was making Amara's head pound, and Nyx gave her an incredulous look before turning his gaze to Luna.

"I thought that was just a bedtime story."

Luna shook her head, ducking down as daemon cries filled the air, making the Glaives jump to their feet to check their surroundings. "I can assure you it is not, but the Lucii grant their power only to those they deem worthy."

"So, the guy who tried it on back there, I guess he wasn't deemed worthy." Nyx was clearly trying to crack a joke, but Luna's expression became pained.

"That was my brother…" a tense silence fell over the trio as Nyx seemed to mentally kick himself. "These twelve years have changed Ravus… He is bound by the past and lost in his lust for power."

Monstrous bugs broke through the window a moment later, leaving Amara jumping over the Princess to shield her as Nyx snarled.

"How the hell they find us?" he tussled with one for a moment, though tossing it into something seemed to make something on its back short circuit – it attacked and killed the other bug that had flown in the room with it. The man walked over to examine the dead creatures but no sooner had the women gotten up off the floor did her snap his attention to them. "Your hairpin, they're tracking it - give it to me!"

Luna carefully pulled the accessory from her hair, letting the man snatch it from her as he dropped down beside them to fiddle with it. Amara left him to it, slipping away to check the hallway for any other enemies that might have slipped into the building. The sound of more monster bugs swarming made her jump back into the room, and as Nyx jumped up, taking off for the next room with them following she was shocked to hear a voice come over her headset.

{- _do you hear me?! Repeat, this is Drautos! Can you hear me, over!?_ }

{ _Your timing's impeccable captain_!} Amara pulled Luna to safety as Nyx replied to their suddenly appearing captain. The sound of heavy fire echoed as the woman ran through the building.

{ _You're to rendezvous and regroup, understood?_ } Captain Drautos sounded amazingly calm for the situation they were in.

"That might not be so easy Captain!" Amara chimed in, pulling her companion into a stairwell.

{ _Our wings have been clipped in case you didn't know_!}

The women looked up in horror when a metallic gem fell from above them, where they saw Nyx hanging from an armored unit tied to a dropship, the side of the building where they had just been - shot to pieces. Luna snatched up the piece and eyed it for a moment before hurling it into the rear engine of the dropship, shocking Amara when all the bug creatures that had been swarming dove after it. The ship exploded above them, and Nyx fell to the ground, just barely escaping being crushed by the hulking mass of ruined MT armor. The women ran to his side as he groaned.

{ _Ulric, Solis, are you alright_?!}

Nyx's groan was loud in her ear. "Well, we're not dead if that's what you mean sir."

"I think Ulric's injured his leg Captain." Indeed, the man was holding his knee but shook his head at her as he made to stand.

{ _Head for section D as soon as you can, I'll have an evacuation team ready_.}

"Don't suppose you could meet us at the gate? Kinda like to get the hell out of this city." For once Amara completely agreed with the older man.

{ _Imperials hold all exits, there's no way through. I'll meet you at Section D, cut all radio contact until then! Make sure you get there_ …}

"It's a date, sir." Nyx nodded and took a moment to stand on his leg before beginning to limp away.

Wreckage and debris made it a bit harder to navigate the city, though it wasn't long before Nyx was walking steadily on that leg of his. Amara focused on helping the princess through the mess, though as they got closer and closer to the rendezvous point, she could hardly keep her focus on anything at all. Luna soon took notice.

"Amara, what's bothering you?" the older woman's voice was a light whisper in her ear as she pretended to need to hold onto the Glaive for a moment, fiddling with one of her heels while Nyx moved a bit farther ahead, securing the next leg of their route.

"Everything feels like it's on fire. I mean, it's felt like that since his majesty…" she paused and shook her head. "But it's getting worse the closer we get to that Dreadnought up there."

Lunafreya looked up, for the first time noticing the large enemy vessel that hovered menacingly through the air above the city. "Why?"

"I think… Ardyn is on it." Amara admitted, before recounting her meeting with the man when he had come to deliver the news of the supposed treaty. The news surprised Luna, who for a moment seemed to forget she was supposed to be faking a shoe situation. As Nyx returned, he seemed a bit content to ignore the tense atmosphere that had fallen on the women.

"We should keep moving." He looked between them, but Luna met his eyes with a gaze that left Amara more than a little nervous.

"I think Amara should head off alone. There's a Dreadnought in the air that might be relaying information to others. It would be more beneficial if we move in smaller groups."

Amara nodded, but couldn't meet Nyx's bewildered gaze. "I know this part of the city better than you, I might be able to scout – like I did during our missions? Besides, my house in a neighborhood not far from here. If my dad is there, we'd gain a member of the Crownsguard, and even if he isn't, we have more than a few weapons and tricks stashed away that would help us get out of here."

The man took a moment but soon nodded. "What should I tell Drautos?"

"Tell him if I'm not dead, I'll meet you in the air." The younger woman gave him a smirk before taking off in a run. Without having to worry about the princess she was able to clear debris and slip through MT patrol routes much faster, able to reach the outskirts of her little inner-city neighborhood before she knew it. She looked around for a moment, wondering if Nyx had reached Section D yet, before taking off for her home.

However, before she had reached her driveway, she became aware of the burning feeling in her veins becoming much more intense, even more so than the day she had received King Regis's powers.

"Ardyn?"

"Of course, child." The man seemed to find pleasure in seeing her fear and shock displayed clearly on her face when she locked eyes with him. The enemy chancellor stood nonchalantly on her front porch, smiling calmly as he motioned to her door. "Shall we take this inside?"

Unsure of why she felt the need to listen to him, the Glaive pulled her house key from her pocket, and as calmly as she could - walked over to open her door. Ardyn chuckled and patted her head but motioned for her to step in first.

"Sorry dear, but I have but a moment, so spare me the tour and allow me to make my reason for this visit plain." The man gave her a much gentler smile as she rounded on him in her living room, holding up his hands, palms up, toward her.

"Amara Solis, heh, no, I'm sorry." He had to take a moment to laugh to himself as if something about her name struck him as funny. "I meant to say Amara Izunia - _Lady_ Amara Izunia –

My darling daughter."


	13. Chapter 12

Child of Ardyn FFXV Fanfic

Chapter 12: No

The world was spinning around her - her living room was disappearing into a void that ate away her surroundings. Amara and Ardyn were alone, cast out into an abyss of stars, into an eternity that seemed to stretch out all around them.

"Your… Your daughter?"

"Yes, my daughter. Born to my love quite some time ago, though that part of my tale will need to be told later."

She hardly heard the last part, too busy trying to keep her heart beating as she crashed back to earth. Ardyn gave her a smile, reaching over to pat her head again.

No, no he was putting something on her head. His hat, she realized when he tapped the brim.

"I can't be."

"You are. Your connection is proof enough if you only seek it out within yourself." he leaned down to eye level, his face turning stern and serious. "Listen closely child, you need to go join up with the Prince and travel with him. Seek out the royal tombs."

"Royal tombs?"

"I'll find you again later, and hopefully we can talk some more then."

Amara watched the man leave in a flash, and after rubbing her eyes to make sure they hadn't deceived her she found herself standing outside the city. She had to be going crazy, that's all she could think to make sense of everything.

A brief look around led her to discover a car, half-hidden in some bushes nearby. A note inside had her name scripted elegantly across it, and the key tucked safely inside with directions to a gas station not far away.

It was so glaringly suspicious that it made the woman search the car for anything that could harm her, though she only found a change of clothes and a small bag. She grabbed both and threw them into the front seat, ripping Ardyn's hat off as she got behind the wheel. It didn't matter how she got outside the city, it didn't matter how haunting this recent encounter with Ardyn was, she had to meet up with Noctis and the guys.

Hammerhead Garage would be the first stop in her search for them.

Driving was a hard endeavor as she had to fight through the crowd of fleeing Lucians, both from the city and the area just outside of it. A few times she thought she spotted people she knew, but with her mind so scattered she couldn't be sure. She couldn't be sure of a lot, actually, with the burning feeling still driving her mad.

With distractions rampaging whatever train of thought she had once had it wasn't long before the sandblasted silver awning of the station came into view, though the rain coming in made her slow down instead of rushing towards it like she wanted to. A blonde woman that looked around her age watched her get out of her car, but soon whipped around and rushed back into the garage after she got a good look at the tattered Glaive uniform. An old man was the next person she saw, and he waved her over as she reached for the bag that had sat beside her.

"What's a Glaive doing way out here?" he questioned as he led her into the garage, the blonde shutting its huge door behind them. "Yer not after someone, are ye?"

"You know about the Glaive? I didn't think many people outside the city-" she broke off when she caught sight of a photo nearby, recognizing the vehicle in it immediately. "You knew the King?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"I'm, well," she dug her wallet from her pocket and fished a photo out that she handed to the man. "A friend of his son."

"I see… What's yer name?"

"Amara So—Amara. I'm a, I was a Platoon Leader with the Glaive and a Sergeant in the Crownsguard." She produced the Guard emblem as she turned so he could see the Glaive's Bahamut emblem on her shoulder. "I've been friends with Noct since we were kids."

"Amara? Then you're the one he told Prompto to take those pictures for!" the blonde smiled cheerfully, reaching out a hand for the Glaive to shake. "I'm Cindy, and this is my paw-paw, Cid!"

"Pleasure. Noct and the guys came through here?"

"Sure did, had a bit of car trouble! But it looks like you've had a bit of yer own. Why don't you go get cleaned up and changed while I run over to the diner and get ya something to eat so you can fill us in on what's happening." Cindy didn't give any time to protest, darting off to slip out a side door while her grandfather was left giving directions to their bathroom. Seeing that she didn't have a choice she did as she was told and found that she felt a bit easier with the warm water of their shower washing away the dirt and blood that was caked into her hair and somehow across every inch of her skin.

Seriously, how did it get under her uniform? She was starting to wonder about the impossibility of dirt seeping in through that heavy-ass uniform when she remembered another impossibility – her meeting with Ardyn at her home. Wait, why had she gone home in the middle of Insomnia's fall? Her head began to pound as she tried to remember what she had been doing before she went home, but all she could remember was brief flashes of pain and lights – the heaving of her chest as she fought to breathe in the heavy smoke that had begun filling the city. There was no way she had been going through the city alone, right?

No, she hadn't been alone. With a start, she realized she had been with Nyx and the Princess, though how their fight from the Citadel to their last moments together had been forgotten she didn't know. It was then, as she wondered what had become of them that she found her veins had begun to burn again. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she became consumed by guilt, and only in trying to calm herself did she feel the burning ebb. Realizing the feeling came from her own doing made her concern turn to curiosity, and she tried to focus on what she was feeling within herself, though she tried to ignore the fact that it had been Ardyn's instruction in the first place.

It was instantaneous – the crossbow that appeared in her hands was not one she had ever held or seen, though a thought that passed through her had her holding the very spear she had once taken from an Imperial during a Glaive mission.

She had her own armiger - wasn't that what Noct had called it during his training with the Crownsguard? – although it didn't take more than a moment to realize that it was somehow connected to Ardyn.

Her father, she reminded herself with a hard swallow, dissipating the spear so she could actually focus on getting clean now that the pieces of her own, personally made puzzle were coming together – though she thought about retrieving one of her blades to chop off her hair when she realized how filthy and tangled it was.

The amount of time it took her was embarrassing to say the least, though as lost in thought as she was made her only realize it when she was getting dressed. The clothes that had been left in that car were comfortable enough: a pair of black pants and a black shirt, but a wine-red vest and fingerless gloves that came to above her elbows. Wrist guards and red pieces of armor that were clearly meant to be put on her boots were also into the bag, covered by a black scarf with an almost floral pattern around its edges, shining silver in the bathroom lights. She shook her head but adorned herself with the items, and even replaced Ardyn's hat on her head (though she wasn't really sure why) before shoving her uniform into her bag, keeping only the holsters for her blades so she was at least readily armed.

She was definitely not ready to make use of her "dad's" gift.

There was one last look in the mirror before leaving to return to the garage, finding Cindy there with her food – and the Marshall.

"Amara, you made it."

"Marshall, it's good to see you. Have you heard from my parents?" the look that flashed across his face said everything, so she held up her hand. "I see."

"You can take a moment if you need to, I've just been filling Cid in on what's happened."

"No, this isn't the time for that," though the sandwiches Cindy handed her looked just enough like her mother's in the garage lighting that she almost regretted it. "His Majesty didn't make it either, or Captain Amicitia, and Princess Lunafreya was still in the city with Nyx Ulric, trying to rendezvous with the Captain Drautos."

"What about you?" Cor seemed concerned now, though she could see traces of suspicious in his eyes as well.

The woman slowly chewed a bite of food, swallowing hard before she looked at him. Thinking fast was impossible with the emotions flooding through her. She'd have to wing it – with her life possibly on the line. "I went to my house to see if I could find my dad or at least some of the weapons and tools we had there."

"You didn't?"

"No, the house was empty, and the tools were gone. I was leaving to head to the rendezvous when I came across some civilians that had been trapped by a building collapse. I tried to radio the Captain, but when I got no answer, I started helping them to safety. We found a way out of the city by way of an overrun gate, but as we were leaving the Nifs started coming in to reinforce the barricades so I couldn't get back in. With everyone scattering, I decided to come out this way, hoping to find out what I could about Noct."

"Why Noctis?"

"His fiancée may be dead in the city, I had to find out if he was okay."

"And if he is?"

"I'm going to him. With everything that's happened, he'll need all the support he can get." Her gaze was hard as she stared at her food, almost as if she was losing her appetite. It was enough for him to be satisfied, and he looked away to begin speaking to Cid again. She slowly went back to eating, only becoming distracted when Cor's phone began to ring. He excused himself to answer it, leaving Amara alone with the two mechanics that were eyeing her with varying levels of respect that made her have to fight off guilt.

Cor soon returned, and the look on his face made Amara get to her feet. "The prince is on his way here. Solis, I want you to stay here and meet him."

She felt panicked but tried to keep it down as she nodded. Too soon, it was way, way too soon. Trying to pay attention to the directions Cor was giving her, she was grateful when Cid stepped up and told the younger man he would relay the message, having more than a few words to give the prince himself. Cindy, too, stepped up to Amara's aid, not wanting what she had to say to her friends being undermined by Cor's instructions.

"Alright, I see your point. But she's still staying here to meet them." Cor was clearly too exhausted to argue, only giving a brief goodbye before he took off for his destination. Amara excused herself soon after, making the excuse of wanting to check around for any information that may come in handy.

The redhaired woman had only just reached the awning that protected the gas pumps when she heard a car racing into the lot, a scream ripping from her throat when she saw it.

"Guys!"

There was no stopping it: everything crashed down, tears blinding her as she ran over towards the Regalia and threw herself into Ignis and Noctis, Prompto and Gladio darting around the car in the same instant. She couldn't stop crying, though she was kicking herself for doing so. She was aware of the guys all hugging her, though it was Noct's shaking that reached her most. Amara twisted around and wrapped her arms around Noct's neck, finally feeling her tears begin to stop as she focused on the fact that her friends would be suffering just as much, and even more than her.

"I'm so glad you're all safe," she managed to choke out as she pulled back, looking around at the sad but relieved looks on her friends' faces. "I was so worried about you guys."

"Amara, what happened?" Ignis gently touched a cut on her cheek but drew back when she flinched.

"I want to tell you guys, really, but Cid needs to talk to you first. I'll tell you guys all about it on the way."

"On the way?" Prompto was clearly getting restless. "On the way to where?"

"Cid will explain." She shook her head but gave them a brave smile. "I'll be waiting here for you guys."

"Oh no you won't missy!" The group jumped when Cindy walked over, motioning back at the garage. "While paw-paw talks to the boys he wants me to find you a better ride so you can keep up with them."

All it took was a nod for the friends to part ways, though Amara couldn't help trailing after them for a few feet before Cindy pulled her away to go to the side of the garage where other vehicles were parked. A motorcycle caught her eye first, but as she thought about it a bit more her attention turned to the actual cars again. When she turned to the bike once more, though, she heard Cindy laugh.

"Well, you'll certainly keep up on that! I'll take it in to check over real quick."

"Perfect timing." Prompto joined them as Cindy started rolling the motorcycle. "I was coming to get you. Ignis wants us to eat before we go join up with the Marshall. He said to go ahead and spend the night here then."

"Here? I hope you don't mean in that caravan over there."

"It's either that or the haven."

"Haven."

Prompto seemed a little surprised but nodded. "Then we should go join the guys. Cindy?"

"I'm good, y'all go on!" With her cheery send-off, Amara followed Prompto over to the diner, feeling a bit of her guilt return when she realized she would no doubt be questioned.

Good thing she didn't have an appetite.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Search Begins – For What?

Amara watched the expressions on her friends' faces (and anyone nearby) change into looks of horror and grief as she told them (select portions of) what she had seen in Insomnia. Pausing after the death of Clarus, as well as the death of Regis, they gave Noctis a few moments to collect himself before urging her to continue. Ending her tale with the same lie she had given Cor, the woman was well aware of the look of disbelief that crossed Ignis made her shrink in on herself, her hands shaking in her lap as she looked away from the guys.

"At least… that's what I told Cor."

* * *

"Amara?" the guys were confused now, not knowing her to lie so blatantly.

"The truth is after I reached my house, I ran into Ardyn. He got me out of the city. I think he wants me alive for some reason." She feigned confusion of her own, looking up at them. "To be honest, I don't know how I got out of the city – I fell out not long after I ran into him and don't even remember if he spoke to me. I mean, I'm sure he did but everything's just a blank… Well, I'm sure you guys can understand why I was so scared to tell the Marshall that, what with so many of the Glaives…"

Ignis pushed his cup of coffee across the table to her. "You didn't want him to think you were one of the traitors as well, that's understandable."

Noctis nodded, though it was clear by the look on his face that his mind was still elsewhere. "All that matters is that despite everything you still told _us_ the truth."

"We'll keep this a secret too!" Prompto gave her a smile.

Gladio took a breath, burying his face in his hands. "It doesn't feel right, but if you felt like you had to tell the Marshall that, I won't say any different."

Amara put on a slight smile, motioning to Ignis's cup of coffee. He gave her a nod, then got up to go talk to the diner's owner (had they called him Takka?) leaving her there with the others. With Prompto and Noctis on either side of her she couldn't help but feel a little safer than she had earlier, but guilt still edged her thoughts.

It was still clouding her mind as she followed the boys out to a haven some several yards out behind the Garage – though an easily ended attack from some Sabertusks provided a decent distraction until they reached their camping spot. While the others worked to get everything set up, Noctis pulled her aside and motioned for her to follow him down to a lightning deposit. With the proximity of the crackling deposit blocking a lot of the sound around them – she realized Noct was wanting to talk to her about something he absolutely did not want the others to hear.

"Amara, how are you doing without dad's magic?" despite the events of the day he was still concerned about her abilities?

"I won't slow you guys down, I promise."

"No, no Amara that's not what I mean. The way you reacted when you connected to him, I wanted to make sure it didn't happen again."

She shook her head. "No, it just stung a little bit. I didn't even notice it until later." Noctis seemed satisfied, but when he didn't move, she was left wondering what else was on his mind. "What's up?"

"I want to connect you to my armiger. Those blades of yours are good and all, but if we get attacked by another pack or swarm, I think we'd all feel better knowing you could fight properly."

Fear shot through her, she had to fight to stay calm – keep her armiger from throwing a weapon into her hands. "I don't know… I mean, it hurt so bad when I connected to King Regis… With his being ripped away the way it was, wouldn't it make being connected to you even worse? I'd be out of commission for a while in that case."

"I know, but I think having you at full capacity would be worth it. The Empire has drop ships all over the continent looking for us – fuck the wildlife, if they send a platoon after us, we're in serious trouble without you being your best." His own fear was clear in his eyes, mixing with the grief he still obviously held from their earlier talk. It made her consider just how worried the others must be about it if he so worked up over it. So despite her own fears about it, she nodded.

"Alright, let's do it."

With a nod, she watched the Prince (or should he be 'King' now?) close his eyes and focus on her. She did the same, willing her own powers to play nice and not reveal itself when the connection was made. It came as a surprise when she felt his powers not only reach her but combine with her own, and when she opened her eyes, she realized he seemed to be unaware of her side of things. He gave her a look when he opened his eyes again; with a shrug she summoned one of the weapons she could feel floating around in his armiger's reach, a laugh escaping her when she realized what it was.

"You scored your own spear I see!"

Noct was obviously relieved, giving her a grin and motioning for her to follow him back to the haven as he told her about how he got it from an Imperial Soldier on their way to check out the situation in Insomnia. The guys were also clearly relieved, smiling as the duo rejoined them.

"Did you plan work, highness?" Ignis had the teasing tone again, which triggered a grin to pop up on Gladio's face.

"You do know that since we're so closely connected, we felt her connecting right?"

"I know, I know, I just didn't want you guys to jump on her about it." Noctis sunk down into one of the folding chairs set up around the fire. Amara was content to listen to them bickering playfully as she plopped down on the stone, stretching out until she felt her back pop.

She must've dozed off though, next thing she knew she was trying to sit up in the tent – Gladio and Ignis trapping her between them. Judging by the lack of noise from outside she figured it must still be pretty late and opted to carefully pull herself free to slip outside the tent.

Amara took a seat on the edge of the haven, looking out over the landscape before she laid back on the rock and started to study the sky again. Part of her training with the Glaive was astrology so they could use the stars to navigate if they got lost on missions. It was so much clearer out in the open expanse of the Leide region, though that fact made a pang of homesickness shoot through her.

Her home was really gone, huh?

 _All of Lucis is your home._ It wasn't the usual voice that was overshadowing her thoughts this time – with a jolt she realized it was one of the women she heard the day she was connected to Regis. _Your past is not one that is to define you, it is merely to be a guide as you find your true history._

'Who are you?' she tried to reach out but received no answer. A sigh escaped her, and she resigned herself to going back to stargazing. She didn't realize she dozed off again until she felt a pair of arms slipping under her. Opening her eyes, she spotted a mass of tattoo first thing.

"What time is it Gladio?"

"Just after five. Gotta admit you had me worried when I woke up and didn't see you."

"Sorry, it was just too hot in there."

"So, you decided to go sleep on the edge of camp?" he chuckled.

"That's where I usually slept on Glaive missions. We didn't always have room for tents, so we'd have to sleep where we could in what we could a lot. On the bad side though, beds are too damn soft for me now. Fuckers feel like I'm gonna fall straight through." She stood up almost as soon as Gladio sat her in a chair, watching him wince as her stretch made her spine produce a sound akin to an empty water bottle being squeezed. "Whatcha doing up so early?"

"Was gonna go for a run."

"Oh great, where'd my boots go?"

"I'll get them. You might want to make sure your back isn't broken."

"No need, here you go," they both looked in surprise at Ignis as he walked over from the tent. "I heard you two talking and figured I should get ready to make breakfast."

"Thanks Iggy." She was aware of the two watching in curiosity as she expertly pulled on those thigh-high combat boots, checking the straps for those bits of red armor that now braced her shins. They clearly caught the eyes of both men, and the fact that they were not in the placement she had put them in the previous day made her chuckle at the thought of the guys toying with them – imagining their blatant "what the fuck" faces.

That gave her an idea, and as she stood up, she stretched again – starting to walk slowly towards the edge of the haven. "Hey Gladio, how far do you usually run?"

"A couple miles at least."

"That plateau way over there, is it too far?"

"Nah, we can run there no problem."

"How about we race there?"

"Even better," she could _hear_ the grin on his face and felt a smirk spread on her lips.

"Ready?"

"Sure thing."

"Then go!" Ignis laughed as Gladio faltered, seeing Amara run to and launch herself straight off the edge of the haven. She hit the ground several feet away and was already a decent distance ahead when Gladio made it to the base. The woman was incredibly surefooted, far more than Gladio, as she kept her lead, only slowing down as she got closer to the road. Gladiolus crossed it not far behind her, though he fought to catch up when he noticed her laughing at him.

But neither of them were laughing when a pack of Sabertusks interrupted their path. Gladio hadn't even summoned his broadsword when he saw something go flying, a purple glow following it. Amara warped from creature to creature, effectively dispatching each of them and serving to remind her companion of her abilities. She sent him another smirk before darting off towards the plateaus again, leaving him to follow.

"Remind me not to piss you off!"

"You need to be reminded of that?!" she cackled, launching off one foot to jump onto the large stone face and rebounding off it – right over Gladio's head as he closed in on her. It threw him off guard, and she listened in amusement as he clearly slipped on his turn and hit the ground, but she didn't dare turn around to check on him. Amara went ahead and warped herself over the road this time, laughing at her friend's cry of 'cheater', pausing for a moment on the other side to make sure of where he was. His slip up had given her a comfortable lead that he was hurrying to close, sending her running once more when he reached the brush that lined the asphalt. Her lungs were burning as her breathing got heavier, but Gods damn it she was not about to lose her own challenge.

The others may have been fast, but she knew Gladio's training had given him the stamina to keep up with her own. He was a Shield, he had to hold out, she was a Glaive, she had to move fast through unfamiliar terrain while taking on fucking armies. No way in Ifrit's hell was she about to lose to the man.

Opting to use her surefootedness against him on the uneven terrain around the Haven, Amara started leaping from highpoint to highpoint, keeping him several feet behind as he tried to make sure his weight didn't play against him as she was trying to make it do. Ignis and Prompto were waiting at its edge: Ignis sipping on a cup of coffee while the younger man cheered for Amara. She risked a glance back at the shield before losing a summoned blade and warping herself up onto the campsite, though this time her fatigue caught up to her and her landing sent her tumbling across the stone. She came to a stop inches from the folding chairs, her sides heaving as she laughed, though it was choked by her lungs' fight for air. Gladio snarled at her when he reached them, plopping so heavily into a chair she was surprised it didn't break under him.

"Never again."

Prompto's laughter mixed with her own as he helped her up. Ignis was soon handing each of them a cup of coffee before going to wake up the sleeping noble. The sight of him was enough to make the weight of the day's task suddenly land back the Glaive's shoulders, and she gave him a small smile as he came to sit by his Shield. A moment later Ignis was bringing them breakfast and motioning for Amara to take the last chair. She shook her head, sitting down on the stone with her legs crossed under her, though it didn't last long with the armor digging into her thighs. Knowing there was no swaying her, the group simply ate in silence, with Gladio and Ignis finishing first and beginning to pack up. With the younger trio taking a few minutes longer Amara felt like the atmosphere was becoming more and more charged – and several of her scars from using Regis's magic throbbed in response to the feeling.

"We need to be careful today." She finally spoke and felt everybody's eyes on her before she ever looked up from her tray. "Something's going to happen."

"You got some kind of sixth sense or something?" Gladio frowned at her from where he was folding up the tent, earning a nod in reply.

"As a Glaive, I learned very quickly to "read the air" as one of the guys called it." She made no move to explain what she meant, but the weight behind her words seemed almost equal to what was already resting on everyone's shoulders. It made everything pick up the pace (at least a little), so they were soon re-stuffing everything in the Regalia's trunk and amazing the woman with the expert packing that made it all actually fit. As soon as she retrieved her new motorcycle from Cindy - free of charge, much to the boy's chagrin – they were taking off for the outpost Cor had left instructions to head to.

She had been able to study the map they had been given – comparing it to the one she had found in her previous ride's glove box, so once they were all safely on the road she took the first chance she got to whip around them, taking the lead as they rumbled down the road, though Ignis's cursing when he had to hit the brakes only a few miles down the road caught her ear quite easily.

"Amara Solis what in the name of-"

"Shut up!" she snarled from where she sat on her bike ahead of the suddenly tense men. "Hello?"

"Hello?! Is anyone there?! Help!" the voice was close, just a few yards behind them. The woman whipped her bike around and raced towards the dirt road they had just passed, though she pulled off when she reached the rocks just before it. They watched from where they were stopped as she helped a man, a hunter they figured, up from the rocks – noticing the glow from a potion she used on him. The woman took a minute to make sure he was okay and waved down a man in a hideously colored truck that was coming down the dirt road beside them. Only when the hunter was safely in the bed of it did she remount her bike and race back to her friends.

"He said he was part of a group that got scattered. Try to keep your ears out while we're in the area in case they're still out here."

"How did you even hear him?" Prompto was clearly concerned (and a little impressed going by the look on his face).

"I was trained to listen to my surroundings. It there really are masses of Imperials after you guys – you'll learn to do the same very quickly." It was more of a warning than advice, they figured, so they watched her take the lead once more and followed decent distance just in case they did discover another injured hunter that had managed to survive in the wilderness.

And they did: a young woman was found in the ruins of some old buildings a few feet off the road – she had been poisoned, they realized, when Amara came back to them to ask for an antidote. This hunter followed Amara back to her bike and climbed on behind her, holding tight to the red-haired woman as she took off once more.

Thankfully there were no other hapless persons to be found, and they arrived at Prairie Outpost without further incident. The female hunter bid the group thanks, and a generous amount of Gil, before taking off to speak with some fellow hunters, though her place was soon taken by a familiar woman.

"Monica? Hey!" Amara gave the older Crownsguard member a hug and a smile when she joined her, which was happily returned.

"Amara I'm glad you're safe. When we heard about the Glaive, we were concerned…" the brunette shook her head. "But the Marshall was adamant that you'd be alright."

"Alright and back on duty." She motioned to the guys, who had parked the Regalia some several feet away. Monica immediately bowed and gave them a smile when she returned to standing.

"I'm glad you're safe, your highness."

"Monica, where are all the others?" Gladiolus was clearly worried about the fate of his fellow Guards, as was Amara and Ignis, and looks on their faces made Monica's turn grim.

"Most of the Crownsguard didn't make it. It was all we could do to escort Lady Iris out of the city. Dustin's with her as we speak, seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum."

Gladio looked away. "I owe you guys big time."

Monica shook her head and returned her gaze to the Prince. "Head for the tomb. The Marshall awaits."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tombs

With Monica's farewell the group was off, Gladiolus and Amara taking up the lead once they overhead some hunters mingling nearby talking about some especially ferocious creatures in the area. They moved cautiously but quickly, with the guys trying to lighten the mood by cracking jokes about the man they were going to meet. 'Cor the Restless' was still making the woman chuckle as they slipped through the rusted gate that had once separated the area, though her discomfort returned once they were walking along the old ramparts to the split in the path they would need to take.

Trying not to think about the ruins she could see down the other, Amara fell back to walk with Ignis up the steep incline – though she didn't get the chance to strike up a conversation before she and Noctis were warping after some sky bound Daggerquil that were about the divebomb the group (though Ignis's suggestion to grab them for later almost made her start up a very worrying conversation).

'What the fuck does he plan on feeding us exactly?!'

With that concern lingering, she was happy to see the stone gateway that stood not far ahead, though once more she and Noctis had to dispatch a pair of Daggerquil that were set on attacking them. Another short incline and they were faced with a stone courtyard that led to a dome-like structure she recognized was her history books.

"A tomb fit for royalty," was Prompto's awed response to the sight, voicing Amara's own thoughts, though it seemed that the others were a bit too antsy to get inside to marvel at the sight. With Gladio calling for them to move on the group made their way to the tomb's door, half unsure of what they would find.

Turns out, it was just Cor – standing there creepily in the dim light with his ghostly blue eyes almost scaring the shit out of them.

"Finally, your highness."

"Yeah," Noctis was clearly feeling the weight of the previous day crashing back down on him. "Wanna tell me what I'm here for?"

The Marshall walked around the stone man before them, motioning to the sword. "The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears' power is your birthright and duty as king."

"My duty as king of what…?" his friends looked at him in shock, though he only stared ahead.

"Now is not the time to question your calling. A king is sworn to protect his people."

"And yet he chose to protect only one prince. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?" they could tell he was on the verge of tears from his voice alone.

"How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you." Cor was fighting to keep the anger furrowing his brow from seeping into his voice. Amara didn't hear what was said in reply – her eyes had finally locked on the sword in front of them, and though she was vaguely aware of the Prince breaking down something else was overshadowing his plight.

 _Lady Amara, I've been waiting for you almost as much as he._

The Wise had her full attention, and though he said no more to her, she couldn't help but feel like some distant part of her memory was trying to unlock itself now. The Queen, whichever one she had been, had mentioned a 'true history'. Could the Wise know of it as well?

When Amara finally tuned back into what was going on, she was left to watch in amazement as Noctis reached out to the sword in front of them, watching it light up and begin to float. Its light flashed, blinding them all for a moment before it floated higher, straightening up then shooting down to disappear into Noct's chest. Crystal pieces floated around him along the sword for a second, then disappeared in another flash of light.

"The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty. However, this one isn't all that was left to you, there are tombs scattered across the land – and all on dangerous ground."

"Another one should be not far from here, right?" Although she didn't know _how_ she knew, Amara voiced her question and watched Cor give them a nod, coming around to join them by the door.

"In Keycatrich Trench, we know of one deep in the tunnels. I'll go with you for the time being – not only to help, but also to get a measure of your strength."

"How many of these arms are there?" they cringed as light flooded the tomb once more, following Cor out to the stone courtyard.

"There are thirteen known royal tombs, but we know the location of only a few. I've asked the hunters to help find the rest."

Amara watched the group begin their walk across the stone to the incline they had so recently climbed up, and though she knew her absence would raise suspicions, she turned back to the crypt and reached out to the sword as Noct had.

The light blinded her for a moment as the sword joined her armiger as it had Noct's, and as she willed it to disappear faster, she heard Ignis calling for her. Hoping he hadn't seen anything she was happy to see him at the steps on the other end of the courtyard and rushed to him.

"Sorry!"

"As interesting as it is, perhaps we could come back and visit it later to sate your curiosity?"

"Of course, I didn't mean to hold you guys up."

"Oh, you're not, they went on ahead with the Marshall. However, we should move quickly. I think I heard gunshots."

"Yeah." Amara was more than eager to run along with the Advisor, and they soon caught up to the group not far away, having had to stop to deal with some Sabertusks that had decided to move in on them. With the wildlife soon dispatched, the group continued on with Cor explaining to them why there was so much military wreckage around on the other path.

But only a moment later both he and Amara were holding their weapons, staring down several Dropships that had landed in the clear areas on the other side of the ruins.

"Moved in indeed." Ignis groaned, summoning his own daggers. "Amara, you've dealt with them more than us, what do you-"

Amara held up a hand to silence him, eyeing the formations. "They've got snipers out front. Noct and I will take them out so you guys can get in close to the rest. It's warping time buddy."

"Good." The King was roaring to go, sword already in hand. He and Amara were warping across the battlefield only moments later and were soon dispatching riflemen left and right while the others moved in. So quickly were they warping around, the others were surprised they hadn't crashed into each other, though not even Prompto could crack a joke about it before another drop ship was coming in overhead, dropping a platoon of what the Glaive identified as 'Axemen' (between several choice slurs). Now it was time for all her training with Cor to pay off: the guys were left amazed when she and the Marshall fell in line together – he took out the enemies with his katana while she opted for that drain lance Noct had picked up (in reality it was her own, but she wasn't about to admit the one thing she could get away with).

The victory there was short-lived, Noct called out from some ruins not far away. "Guys we got armor over here!"

Amara was the first to join the King, quickly identifying the models as some of the weaker few, backing it up when she and Gladio took one out while the other tried to keep them at bay. It was taken out not long after, though the explosion that resulted knocked poor Prompto off his feet for being too near. Cor helped the younger man to his feet, but it didn't seem that the blond was bothered by his sudden flight. Instead, he focused his gaze firmly on Amara.

"Hey, Amara? You're connected to Noct now right?"

"Yeah why?" she didn't turn to him, instead walking over to a small stack of boxes labeled as containing various supplies for the human troops.

"What color was your warp clone before?"

"What color is it now?" Amara was afraid her heart would burst from how hard it was beating. She knew her clone image had been blue when she was connected to King Regis, but she hadn't paid it attention since her new connection was formed.

"Purple," came the answer from all five of the guys, chilling her and making her pause in breaking off the lid of a medically labeled box.

"Purple? Huh, that's strange." Could it be from the combination of Noct's blue and her father's red? "Maybe it's just a reaction because of the last connection."

She didn't get an answer or response, so after she finished ransacking the medical supplies, she turned back to them. They looked like they were considering her answer, though Cor clearly found it less plausible than her friends. He didn't say anything though, instead motioning for the younger adults to follow him towards some ruins near the cliff wall. As they followed him, Amara couldn't help but notice a draconian statue out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over, she realized it was of the first king, Somnus, clad in his royal armor. Locking eyes with it sent a shot of fire through her body, almost knocking her off her feet. The guys were looking back at her when she managed to steady herself, making her kick a rather large rock that was in front of her.

"Sorry, guess I was too busy listening to watch my feet."

"Amara, I understand you're a bit on edge out here, but maybe you shouldn't focus too much on enemies that might not be there." Gladio seemed a bit peeved at her clumsiness, making her flush in embarrassment.

"Force of habit, the Glaive always has someone assigned as a kind of "sound scout"." She looked a little sheepish but could hardly focus because of the lingering burn the sight of the statue had triggered. Once again, Cor looked dubious but nodded when he looked back at the others.

"She's had years of extra training pounded into her by the Glaive, she's not going to be able to undo it so easily. Especially when she's in pain."

That made the guys freeze, whipping around to look at the woman who was now glaring at her commanding officer. She sighed and shrugged, motioning for them to keep going.

"I'm fine, Cor must just be imagining things." She moved to get ahead of them, shooting the Guard a look as she passed him. Though she could hear the guys muttering to themselves behind her, she focused on looking for the tunnel entrance she knew to be nearby. When she found it, in the center of a ravine like opening in the rocks they stood on she wasted no time in jumping down and peering into the dark cavern, listening to the others scramble and jump down to join her. Amara heard Cor speak to Noctis, telling him he was going to part from them here so he could go back to keeping an eye on the Niffs though he called to her before she could take her first step into the tunnel.

The guys went ahead, leaving them alone, and leaving her no choice but to face the older man.

"Sir?"

"I'm not imaging things."

"No, but I don't want them to worry. I just overused Noct's magic too soon after connecting to him. It won't happen again, and I will let them know once we're in a place where it's not too dangerous for them to drop their guard as much." Amara knew she needed to add that last part, lest her commander head into the tunnel to tell them for her. "You know as well as I do that they can't afford to worry about me when we're about to go through a place that's bound to be crawling with daemons."

He nodded but reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. "But do you think I'm stupid enough to not tell them things to make them be on guard around you after you lied to me about getting out of the city?"


	16. Chapter 15

Quick Author's Note:

I wanted to post a quick thank you to everyone who is following and commenting on this story, as well as take a moment to briefly answer a question or two guest Pip167 asked in their recent comment (Also, don't worry about rambling Pip - those are the best kinds of comments).

Amara's warp clone is red, yes, due to Ardyn, however, it is showing purple because of her connection to Noctis, who's is blue. This is being pointed out for a reason, so I urge every reader to make a note of her warp clone as it is referenced from here onwards. Also, the question concerning her armiger versus Noct's armiger connection will be explored in a bit more detail later, but for now I will say that she does in fact already have her own and is using Noct's in conjunction with it due to something I will not mention _yet_. They are currently used as separate entities more or less co-existing within her reach.

On another note, because I'm sure it has been noticed: connecting to Noctis did not hurt her for two reasons: one, as friends they share a deep bond, as he does with Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. Two: the timing. Noctis is not _truly_ King yet.

* * *

Chapter 15: Cover

"Look, I don't doubt your loyalty – with all you've done, I don't think there would be a reason for you to turn now." Cor had clearly noticed how pale she'd turned, frozen to the rock as the man fixed her in his usually neutral look.

"What?"

"Amara, how did you really get out of the city?"

She felt her throat constrict as she tried to repeat her initial lie, but her mouth felt so dry even swallowing was painful. "I don't know," she croaked at last.

Cor put his free hand on her other shoulder. "Amara."

"I don't. I was heading for my house for supplies so I could go meet Nyx and the Princess at an evac point Captain Drautos had given us, but something happened when I got there. I was incapacitated somehow, and when I woke up, I was outside the wall, beside that car. The only thing I still had with me was a change of clothes I had grabbed to try and disguise the princess once I met up with them again."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"No, but I do know I did find some others on route to my house. I think they got me out after whatever it was that knocked me out, because there was a map in the car left on the seat, with the area I woke up in circled." She produced the map to show him the mark, an area just outside the gate.

"Why didn't you just tell me this in the first place?"

"I was still in immense pain from King Regis's connection being ripped away and had a migraine from whatever it was that knocked me out. I didn't mean to lie, I think the pain just made me substitute the events with what could have happened based off what I did remember. It wasn't intentional, and I didn't even realize it until later when I tried to tell the guys the same thing."

The man sighed, stepping away from her to take in the new information she was feeding him. She felt some of her fear ebb as he seemed to believe the new story, so she looked over her shoulder at the nosy guys who were standing just a bit too close to the cave opening.

"Sir, I should join them before they get too antsy."

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll speak to you again later." With an entirely new line of questioning, no doubt. He may not suspect her of turning on the Kingdom yet, but if she didn't get things in line just right, she knew it wouldn't be long, and her position alongside Noctis put at risk.

"Yes, sir." Amara had to fight herself, wanting to run to her friends but not wanting to arouse suspicion again. The guys started walking the second she joined them, making her realize they had heard everything. "I don't want to tell him until I know why."

Gladio looked uncomfortable, more so than the others who seemed to agree with her but said nothing. Noctis cleared his throat, handing her a key.

"Here, you hang onto this, it's the key to the Tombs."

"Eh? You want me to keep up with it?" the one who had once lost her phone in a sewer, and accidentally tossed her key at her Captain's head on another occasion? "Bad idea."

"No, it's not. Look we heard you tell Cor that this place could be crawling with Daemons, and you're the best person to take them out. You can clear the way to the tomb and get us in and out faster than if we all try to go through together and get caught unprepared."

Yeah, she couldn't really argue with that, though they watched her shift her weight from side-to-side as she mulled it over. A moment passed before she locked eyes with Ignis, then looked at the King.

"Let me take Ignis with me. Gladio doesn't have a suitable fighting style for this environment, and Prompto can fire flares that will work better to keep you safe if something slips by. Look, I'm good and all, but Daemons still require a bit of effort to dispatch, and I'm not sure I can do it on my own right now." The woman carefully tucked the key in the top of her boot, the one place she could be sure it would stay secure. "I don't want to take a risk that may make me useless later."

It was something they understood, so with a nod from Noctis, and a brief check of everyone's flashlights, Ignis and Amara set off deeper down the tunnel. Through the brick and mortar arch that signaled the initial descent into the inky blackness of the tight stone opening that led to another cavern with clear collapses to either side, the duo was surprised to see a large metal door of all things ahead of them.

"Was this a shelter?" Amara turned to her companion, who seemed to already be sure of his answer.

"No doubt from the wars. Keycatritch was once quite a large town after all."

"Wait it was?"

"Yes, of course, it's not a subject matter they teach in school anymore, so you had no way of knowing. Though it had once been one of Lucis's richest towns, it was wiped out some odd years ago in the war against the Empire, back when they were first moving in as the wall was pulled back towards the capital." he paused to examine some power lines that were strung about next to a large stack of sandbags, leading through the door and further down the path. "It was abandoned before the real battle though - after daemons starting moving in."

Amara shuddered at the thought of how fierce the rampage must have been if even a glance at the ruins couldn't show the slightest reminiscence of what Ignis was saying. Instead of dwelling on the matter, she chose to follow him down the hand-carved staircase beyond the door, watching him eye the cable all the while.

"Think we should follow it?"

"It may be for the best that we do." He nodded, and they were soon rounding a corner where the path forked, a bunch of trash down one and another strewn about bunch of cable at the opening of the one they chose. There was some kind of buzzing sound echoing around them now, making them exchange a glance and the Glaive draw one of her kukris from its holster.

"Let's hope we don't run into any former residents."

"Indeed." Though he had paused to examine a spot where the cable suddenly climbed the wall, she was much more interested in the new cavern the tunnel opened into, even if it was just a slightly larger area on the corner of a continuing tunnel.

"Hey Ignis, check this out!" Amara was more than surprised to see a somewhat newer looking generator sitting atop a pallet, surrounded by what looked like a trash dump. "Think it still works?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Gladio would be the better person to ask."

Though she was keen to agree with him, another part of her was nagging about how similar it looked to the ones used on her Glaive missions. Ignis stepped back when she made a move to get closer to the generator and allowed her to fiddle with it until it roared to life, sending a cascade of light down the tunnel where they could now see the climbing cables were connected to bulbs.

"And then there was light." The man mused, smiling at her proud smirk.

"Should make it easier for both us, and the guys!" she still wasn't about to turn off her flashlight though, not when she couldn't be sure how much gas was left in the generator.

They set off again, soon coming to another split that a brief check revealed led back to the first. So, they went the other way, heading down another slope to a brick wall and another, closed, metal door. With a glance Ignis pushed on it, sending them both reeling a few steps from the screeching sound it made.

"Ugh, I didn't need to be reminded of every horror game I've ever played." Amara grimaced, though she only succeeded in making Ignis chuckle.

"I'm sure Prompto will have a much worse time than you down here, even without seeing you so wound up by the whole situation."

"Hey, you didn't play those games with Noct, you don't know how much more brutal they were with him fucking around." She feigned hurt as she tried to defend herself. "Prompto chickened out early so I say this will just be payback for leaving me to deal with that fiend!"

Ignis only shook his head at her and motioned for her to step through the door so they could continue on. And so, they did, walking down the half-brick, half-stone tunnel to another split, though thankfully this one only had one way to go, with the path off to the right ending in an immediate cave-in. Their new path was completely bricked up, no doubt the walls of the main shelter complex.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into anything yet," she found herself muttering, tightening her grip on her drawn blade. There was no comfort from the man-made environment, as stark a contrast as it was from previous areas she had fought daemons in, the abandoned nature was actually putting her more on edge. They passed a large metal door, only ignored for the metal gate-door she spotted ahead of them. There were more branch-offs here, from another gate to yet another collapse, yet a partial collapse with just enough room to squeeze under was what caught her attention, and though the main path continued on for some ways she felt rooted to the spot.

"Ignis, I think we need to go this way."

"Are you serious?"

"I am." She walked over to it and got down on her knees to examine it. Something was urging her forward, and she was more than willing to rely on it in light of what was going on. "Yeah, we're going this way."

His incredulous look was ignored as she crouched through the little tunnel, leaving him no choice but to follow her into the new tunnel beyond. Another split, but he watched her, almost instinctively now, head immediately to the left until they came to yet another fucking collapse, this time with only a small space between two metal bracers to squeeze through.

"Amara we should go the other way and double check."

"No, we can fit." He resigned himself to watching her slip through the metal gap, amazed at the fair amount of space there seemed to be, into the unlit continuation beyond.

"I guess the powerline must have been cut."

"Yeah. Alright Ignis, I think we should get the guys down here, at least part of the way."

"How far do you think?"

She stopped for a moment, tracing back the mental map she had been making of the area. "The second gate should be far enough until we see where this lets out… No, actually bring them to the tunnel that leads to this."

"And you'll wait here until I return?"

"No, I'm going to go a bit further. But I will head back here to meet you."

"Not too far?"

"What, you worried about me?" she smirked. "Go get the guys, I'm just going a little way. Hey, I might even be back here before you."

He was hesitant, she could tell. "You were the one who didn't want to come down here alone."

"Yeah, but we haven't seen anything yet. As long as we're not too cocky and explorative, we might be able to keep it that way."

"Alright, then I trust I'll at least find you in one piece when I get back."

"Of course! I can't leave you to pick up after me, you've got your hands full with Noct as it is!"

His laugh echoed as he slipped back into the other part of the tunnel, and once she could no longer see the light from his flashlight, she turned to do the same for her own part. Slipping past another branch off tunnel, then a little cavern, she was surprised to see the metal gate ahead of her swing closed, and found it locked when she reached it.

"What? Damn!" she gave it a kick, but only growled when it didn't budge. She had no choice but to turn around and head up the other path, hoping that she could find a roundabout way into the tunnel that was now closed off to her. Amara soon came to another gate, though this one was thankfully unlocked, and after a quick check past the large metal door to its right revealed the path came to an end, she made to carefully open the metal door she had been hoping to ignore. It opened into a large room, though she felt her skin crawl when she became aware of the sound of running water further in, then the squeak of a knob being turned.

"Oh _fuck no_." horror movie sense had kicked in, and her other kukri was drawn. Trying not to turn her back to the door she saw on the back wall she was happy to see another door off to her right and slid her back up against the wall before she opened it. It led into another man-made tunnel, which she soon found also had a path branching off of it and ended with another metal door. Beyond it seemed to be a small supply room that she soon realized was on the side of a much larger room full of crates.

She was walking towards the middle of it when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and a shiver run down her spine. Amara looked up too late to see what fell from the ceiling, though the pain from being crushed beneath it was enough to make a scream rip from her throat.

What a time to be separate from everyone else!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Son of a

Amara struggled against the (warm?!) weight on top of her, scurrying to her feet when it shifted. Whipping around on it revealed an Arachne, making her lip curl at the sight of the part woman, part spider daemon.

"Honey, you nasty looking."

The creature only responded by summoning some lightning magic that left the Glaive dodging warily. The area was much darker than she would have preferred, but she tossed a blade behind the daemon anyway and warped after it – only to find herself quickly redirecting when it decided to shit out a web that sent her kukri across the room.

"Oh, you fucker!" Amara shouted, holstering her other blade so she could summon a sword from Noct's Armiger. It was _his_ sword she realized - but couldn't focus on it too much with the Arachne turning on her once more. The redhead shot under the creature, spearing the sword into its belly and ripping it out as she ran out the other side. The Arachne was weak enough that the mortal wound dispatched it quickly, though not before it was able to send out another wave of lightning, this time barely missing the hurriedly side-stepping woman.

Too fast, as she tripped over an unseen bottle on the ground and landed on her ass to watch the daemon fade as they did – in purple flames and black smoke.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected to find down here," she muttered to herself as she stood again, but found herself screeching and tripping over her own two feet once more when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Ignis stood there now, looking shocked to say the least, as the Glaive clutched her chest.

"You bastard! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she wheezed, though as soon as she was on her feet again, she launched at him - wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad it's you and not another fucking spider!"

"A spider? Really?"

"Wait, no, I don't mean a _spider_ -spider! A daemon spider! An Arachne!"

"A daemon spider? Perhaps I should go warn Prompto," Ignis chuckled, leaving the now less than happy woman to go retrieve her lost kukri.

"How did you even get here so fast?"

"Through the gate back there." He looked shocked once more when she whipped around on him. "What?"

"The gate? You came through the gate?!"

"Yes?"

"Mother fucker! That thing was locked I know it was!"

"Uhm, no, no it wasn't."

"It was! I had to go the long way to get here!" she pouted, trying to get all the spiderweb off her blade. "Not cool."

Ignis chose to brush off her remarks, instead following her further into the room where another cave-in blocked the path, with just enough room to crawl beneath. Knowing Amara would probably want to go that way, he was already crouching down to examine it before her.

"The guys are going to love this."

"Of course, who doesn't love a good adventure that could kill you at any moment." She was being sarcastic, he could tell from the look on her face alone, so he opted to not reply and just go on ahead. On the other side, they walked together through the tunnel, until they came to another split with an odd, low down arch ahead of them. Ignis opted to examine it a bit closer, though he was unable to see much before Amara shoved his shoulder.

"There's the tomb." She motioned off to their left, where a door was just visible in the light of the flashlights. "I'll go get it open, you go get the guys. And Ignis? Look out for spiders."

"Yes, of course." He patted her shoulder before leaving her alone once more. True to her word, she walked right over and unlocked the tomb door, finding inside an almost identical tomb to the first, though it was noticeably a large axe held by this stone figure.

 _The little lady arrives at last._ A man's voice, deep and rough echoed through her head but didn't even try to say more as she approached the 'table'. Doing as she had done at the Wise's tomb, she reached out to the axe and felt herself connect to it, watching it float in the air with a noticeably purple aura before it joined the Sword of the Wise, floating around her momentarily before dispersing.

"The Conqueror," she muttered, dipping her head to the stone man before walking over to one of the walls by the door, sliding down it to sit on the floor and wait for the guys.

They came along soon enough, noticeably dirtier than she had left them. As Noctis stepped in to do what he had to, Prompto regaled her with a description of some kind of pink, sludge type daemon they had encountered (a Bavarois, she guessed).

"No spider lady?"

"Spider lady?!"

"Damn, you got lucky then."

"What do you mean spider lady?!"

Amara chuckled at Prompto's panic and turned around when she heard Noctis's boots scuff the tile floor. The other three gave her a nod, and as soon as she had relocked the tomb, they set off to get the hell out of the Trench. With her in the lead and Gladio taking up the rear they were able to quickly make their way back to the main tunnel, then through that room to the traitorous gate (it was unlocked!) and finally out of the tunnel system altogether only for Noct's phone to begin ringing as the neared the entrance.

He was quick to answer, and they were left standing there, watching as it grew steadily dusk outside. When he finally hung up, it was Prompto who voiced everyone's favorite question.

"What's up?"

Noct shrugged, turning to leave the cavern. "People to see, bases to burn. We need to go meet Monica at the outpost."

"Did you say base?" Amara felt the familiar adrenaline begin to pulse, thinking about her prior missions. A quick glance at the skyline made her realize it wouldn't be the same though, so she tried to ebb her excitement as they tried to make their way quickly back to the outpost. "Where at?"

"Not really sure. Close though." Noct seemed to sense the redhead's sudden unease about it and fell back to walk beside her. "It's not even set up yet Amara. Pretty sure Cor wouldn't want me near the thing if it was going to be too dangerous."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. _But_ the Niffs have more than a few tricks up their sleeves at this point."

"You would know best, Sergeant Solis," Monica called as they neared her, standing off away from the hunters by an old brick building. Only when they stood before her did she lock eyes with Noctis, turning serious. "Your Highness. The marshal has apprised me of the plan. We've found a back door into the imperial base. I'll mark the route on your map."

The King handed over the group's map as Amara watched where Monica was marking it. "Is it guarded?"

"No, and it has been secured by the marshal. You should be able to gain entry relatively easily. But be warned, Commander Loqi has been sighted at the base."

"We should probably rest before going then." The younger woman looked at her friends. "Loqi pilots MT armor, typically an MA-X Cuirass. He isn't much bother in a fight, but that armor isn't something you guys want to take lightly."

"But you've dealt with it before?"

"No, I've just seen it in action once, at a base we infiltrated as part of a Glaive mission. It's got a couple weaker looking spots we can take advantage of, especially with Prompto and Gladio with us." she took on a thoughtful look. "If I had a picture of it, we could work out a better plan, but we'll just have to go off what I can remember."

"Then I suggest we take our leave for now. The caravan looks to be fairly sized, perhaps we sleep there tonight and meet with the Marshall come dawn?" Ignis spoke up now, looking towards the stars that were starting to dot the sky. "As it is, we may find a few daemons blocking our path if we try to go now."

"Yeah. Monica, can you let Cor know?" Gladio waited until the Guard gave him a nod before he motioned for the others to go ahead and start for the caravan. Amara eyed it warily as she followed Prompto inside to check it out, able to find some solace in the amount of room it seemed to have. Pulling aside the curtain that closed off the main part of the camper to its front room she found a small bedroom, the perfect size for her to lay claim to without complaint. The guys seemed ready to leave her to it, with Ignis getting to work making their dinner over the caravan stove while the others dipped back out to sit around one of the plastic tables out front.

Amara sat on the edge of 'her' bed, pulling off her vest and accessories before getting to work on her boots (setting the Tomb key safely aside of course) – all the while watching Ignis cook. He was preparing the Daggerquil she and Noctis had slain earlier that day, sending her a smirk as he worked away.

"Don't look at me like that."

"What are you even going to make?"

"Maybe a sandwich, maybe a sauté. Why, do you have something in mind?"

"Only curiosity and mild disgust, but I'm going to trust you on this."

"And in exchange for your trust, I won't warn the others if you decide to go ahead and use all the hot water this caravan has." He motioned towards the back of the place, where the other – larger- room was. "Over there on the left, you might want to hurry before Noct catches wind of this."

Realizing his point, she made a small effort to sneak across the camper to its small bathroom, securely locking the door before starting the water. She was left jumping in while it was still warming up when she heard footsteps flying towards the tiny room, followed by harsh knocking.

"Amara Solis, I swear to the Six if there's no hot water left when you're done, I'll have Prompto shoot you for treason!"

"Ha! If being the only one to take a hot shower is treasonous, at least _I'll_ die clean and happy!"

"Ignis is there any ice in the freezer?"

"If you break in here and try that shit on me, you're gonna wake up to a lot worse than ice tonight _your majesty_!" she hissed, knowing he would believe her. After his and Prompto's failed attempt at a similar prank years prior, there's no way he'd take the threat of retaliation at anything less than a threat on his life.

Thankfully she was able to finish her shower in peace and left the fickle noble (maybe) enough hot water for himself. Or Ignis, who she found leaning against the wall across from the door, towel in one hand and some clothes in the other – which she was surprised to have held out to her.

"We're going to get you some more clothing when we get to Lestallum, but for now Prompto has volunteered his own sleep shorts for you."

"And who's shirt?" she carefully took the clothes, watching him smile before he motioned her back into the bathroom to dress. Amara did as she was instructed and let Ignis slip in beside her when she opened the door again. Handing her the carefully balled up clothes she had been wearing previously, he instructed her on where to find her dinner before locking himself in the bathroom, leaving her to put her clothes away and join the guys outside to eat.

Gladio gave her a whistle when she settled in a chair beside Prompto, eyeing her food warily. "Hey, wait, Ignis made yours different."

"Oh, he did!" Prompto was leaning over now, examining her plate. "Hey, how come you got a cookie?"

"Where did he even get a cookie?" Noct piped up. "More importantly though, why is she wearing his shirt and your shorts?"

"Ignis gave them to me to wear for the night." Amara poked at her food for a moment before she began to eat, initially to spare herself the wrath of a man who could no doubt dispose of her body without a trace, and then a bit happier when she realized just how damn _good_ it was. "Okay I never doubted him, but this is so good I think I might go track down a few more Daggerquil at some point."

"Of course." Ignis chuckled from the doorway, finally rejoining them. Noct darted off then, with Amara and her empty plate following soon after. Ignis stood by, sipping a can of Ebony as she washed her dishes, only walking over to her once the tap was safely off.

"Amara, we need to have a little talk about our sleeping arrangements for the night."

"Put Gladio on the roof, should settle things."

"I heard that!"

The advisor shook his head, letting her have a moment to stick her tongue out at the Shield through the window over the sink. "I suggested the caravan because earlier I overheard some hunters say there may be a sandstorm blowing in tonight."

"Damn, no roof sleeping then."

"Noctis and Prompto have already agreed to share the rear bed, and Gladio has laid claim to the fold out couch, as little as it is."

"Which leaves you."

"And _you_ , Amara." Ignis watched the Glaive's face go pale, then slowly turn pink. "If you're uncomfortable with it, I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I just wanted to ask since I'm not fond of being stepped on."

"It's fine," she stuttered, finally looking at him again. "It just caught me off guard."

The man gave her a slight smile before she excused herself to go ahead and turn in, barely missing the less than happy King who took her spot with Ignis a few moments later.

"Treason."

"Your teeth are chattering, Noct. I suggest you follow Amara's lead and turn in. Maybe you'll warm up a bit faster?" the older man turned his attention to making sure he had cleaned up the kitchen area, only half-listening to Noct's dramatic complaining before he interrupted himself with a yawn big enough to make him head for his bed immediately. Prompto followed a few moments later, still looking through the photos he had taken that day, with Gladio stepping in a soon after, securing the caravan door behind him.

"How'd Amara take it?"

"She took it fine, of course." Ignis busied himself with making sure everything was ready for him to start breakfast the next morning, only stopping when the taller man grabbed his shoulder.

"Iggy, you're doing it again."

"What do you mean?"

"You got everything ready as soon as you finished eating. Stop stalling yourself and go get some rest."

"Just double checking."

"If you're going to double check anything, it should be the plan we made while Amara is in the shower – with her."

"I will come morning."

"Then go to bed."

The blond sighed but nodded, taking off his glasses as he slipped over to the smaller room, shutting the curtain behind him when he noticed Amara already curled up under the blankets. The glow from her phone as she thumbed away at some odd game was all the light he had to put his glasses somewhere safe before he climbed under the blanket himself. The man cringed when he realized just how small the bed actually was, turning over on his side to face away from his companion.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes Amara?" he was aware of the glow disappearing, then flinched when he felt small, calloused hands slip around his waist – pulling them together. "Amara?"

"It's just… Kinda cold." She was shivering, he realized, so he carefully twisted around so he could wrap his arms around her, pulling the blanket tighter around them in the process.

"Get some sleep."

"Yeah."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Let's Go

' _Daughter of the lost Oracle, of the forgotten Sage, hear us now. Your journey has begun and only becomes more treacherous from here. Step carefully –_ he _awaits the time to finish what he started_.'

Amara awoke with a start, shooting straight up in bed as a cold sweat soak her skin, gasping for air as she heard Ignis fumbling for the light switch beside him. The man had hardly gotten it on before she felt him ripping the blanket off her, lifting her into his arms so he could carry her into the kitchen area. Gladio was awoken by a harsh kick, making the Shield leap to his feet before Ignis sat the Glaive carefully on the couch. He didn't take even a moment to explain anything to the shocked brunette that looked like he had been thrown headlong into battle, instead dampening a rag as the woman tried to steady her breathing.

She was in pain, almost as much as when she connected to Regis's magic all those years ago. It felt like her connection to Noct was on fire – leaving her little doubt that the others could sense it as Noct and Prompto joined them, clearly trying to figure out what was going on. But she couldn't speak, it felt like she had swallowed glass; she couldn't move, her limbs felt like they had been sliced into deeply: more deeply than the daemon that had attacked her on her first mission.

Ignis carefully wiped the sweat away from her face and neck, then her arms and legs as the guys tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Ignis, what happened to her? Her connection feels wrong." Noct took a spot next to his friend, putting a hand on her shoulder only to recoil like he had been burned. "Amara?"

She tried to speak but couldn't make a sound. The guys were growing more worried by the second, but she couldn't do anything to reassure them – or herself for that matter. Then a flash of blue appeared in the corner of her eye, and she watched as a strange, foxlike creature jumped from Noct's shoulder to hers. The King was clearly aware of it and looked back to his friends as she felt her eyelids growing heavy once more – the pain ebbing from her body.

"She's going to be alright."

The redhead awoke again what felt like only moments later, wrapped firmly in Ignis's arms. With the way he held her, with his face buried in her hair and the blanket wrapped tight around them, she almost couldn't tell if the events of earlier had only been a dream. The flash of blue out of the corner of her eye told her differently though – the creature from before dipping its head to the woman before slinking out of the room.

"What the?"

"Hrm?" she felt her companions murmur against her skull a moment before he shifted. "Amara?"

"Hey Iggy, what time is it?"

"It looks to still be dark out."

"Just after four," Gladio was poking his head through the curtain now, smirking for a moment to hide the relief that flashed across his face. "Aw, how cute."

"Don't be jealous." Amara's joke earned a snort from Ignis as he finally sat up, making her flinch when the cool air of the caravan hit her. "What, you want to race again?"

"After earlier, I think I'd rather pass – for your sake."

"Earlier? Oh." The woman sighed, choosing then to sit up and look between the two. "To be honest, I didn't know if that actually happened or not."

"Was it another night terror?" Ignis was cleaning his glasses but looked at her nonetheless. "You were quite distressed."

"I mean, kinda? I'm not really sure what it was, to be honest. There were just… a lot of voices."

"Whatever it was, it affected Noct's Armiger, and it's connection to us."

"I know. It felt like my connection to him was on fire."

"It goes further than just us," Gladio waited until he had both of their attention again before he looked at her more directly. "Cor called me not long after Ignis took you back to bed. His connection was also affected."

"Well shit."

"He wanted to know if it was a backlash from connecting to Noct so close to him beginning to gather the Arms. Said it felt like when you connected to his Majesty back then."

"Maybe it was." Amara took a second to think over the idea before she nodded. "King Regis already had some of the Royal Arms when I became a Glaive, and since my body rejected his magic then – it could be possible that the more Arms Noct gathers, the more my body will begin to reject his. But, there's also the chance that since the other Arms will probably not be gathered in rapid succession like yesterday, so I may be able to skate by with only a brief period of pain after each one. Until I build up a tolerance for it like I did his Majesty's, I mean."

The guys seemed a bit concerned but didn't push the issue – instead allowing her to slip out from the room and dart across to the Regalia so she could fish around for her Glaive uniform. Ignis was busily preparing coffee for the trio while Gladio looked on from the couch, only looking at her again when she returned to them, now dressed. Ignis gave her a slight smile as he handed her a cup, motioning for her to take the spot next to the Shield.

"So, while you were in the shower last night, we sat down and came up with a plan."

"Does the Marshal know? He's kinda acting as command for this so…"

"Yes, we spoke it over with him. He and Noct are going to take advantage of the base's backdoor, while the four of us take the main gate, acting as a distraction so they can take care of the finer details to take control."

"But if that Loqi guy shows up, you're on point, Sergeant." Gladio chuckled. "You take immediate control and we follow."

"According to the Marshal this particular Commander is more of a nuisance than a serious threat, but he did agree with you about the Magitek armor at his disposal not being something to overlook."

The redhead nodded, sipping slowly on her coffee as she thought it all over. First and foremost, it was as it appeared – a mission to keep the Niffs from boxing them in, but she knew that the order for her to take point didn't come lightly. "It's a good plan."

"Do you have anything to add?"

"No, nothing that'll mean anything. We just need to be careful." Amara took a moment, then looked at Gladio again. "We need to ask him if he's heard from the hunters yet once we get this taken care of. If the Empire is trying to set up shop in the region again, they may know Noct's looking for the tombs. The hunters may be in danger."

"We met the leader of the hunter's not long ago, a man named Dave. He seems sensible enough to warn them about the Empire's interference."

"If you say so."

Ignis seemed mostly sure, checking the time before he set to work on breakfast. "Gladio would you mind getting them up while Amara starts their coffee?"

"Volunteering me, huh?" the redhead snickered, getting up to do as 'asked'. "I hope you know what you're wishing on them."

"Your coffee is just fine, I assure you. And I think you know I don't say that lightly." The man smirked, listening to their friend successfully get Prompto up before returning his attention to the food. "We're going to have to eat quickly, so feel free to grab your plate as soon as I'm done with it."

"Right."

It didn't take too long for them to be sitting around together, eating quickly as Amara tried to dodge Noct's questions about the events of earlier. Forcing him to refocus on the plan for the day took longer than getting him up, though as the Glaive sat on her motorcycle, she heard him asking the guys if they were really okay with the plan they had made. They were taking off not long after, though the vehicles were parked before they ever even reached the end of the dirt road leading to the outpost.

From there they split up, with Noctis taking off to meet the Marshal at the spot designated on the map. Those he left behind waited until he was safely across the road and heading for the cliffs across from them before they began walking up the road to the large metal gate that the Empire was using to cut off the region from the West. They met up with Monica about half-way up, and after a look from the redhead the guys fell back to let her, and the Guard take the lead.

"Do we have any idea how many are outside the gate waiting for us?"

"A few guards at most. We just need to keep them busy until more of them file out."

"We're on the bench for now then. Prompto, you and Ignis go up first, we'll back you up once more come out. Gladio, you watch our asses, okay?"

"Got it."

The others took up the rear while the blonds took off, managing to raise the alarm without even having to land the first blow. Amara was warping over to them the second she realized the Niffs had been expecting an attack, leaving her purple warp clones scattered over the asphalt as she jumped from point to point under the fire of the Imperial Snipers that were watching them from the top of the barrier. Gladio and Monica joined the fight as soon as the gunmen were dispatched, and with the small flood of MTs and soldiers alike, the fight was quick to become a bit hectic on the part of the men. Amara and Ignis found themselves back to back, spears in hand before the redhead decided to use his shoulder as a launch pad, knocking him back temporarily as she threw her spear skyward – warping to in the same instance, only to let it dissipate and hurl one of her kukris back down. She was warping across the battlefield again, this time using a few well-aimed blasts of magic here and there. With the guys and Monica covering her they soon ran out of men (and robots) to fight and made their way towards the barrier gate when they heard its gears begin to move.

Standing on the other side was Noctis and the Marshal, looking like they had only just gotten there themselves.

"Noct!" Prompto was the first one to dart forward, with the rest of them following suit.

"Marshal, it's good to see you again." Ignis dipped his head.

"Alright on your end?" Noctis was looking at the redhead as if expecting her to say otherwise.

"Right as rain. The Niffs couldn't take their eyes off us, 'specially with Amara warping around."

Cor chuckled briefly. "Thanks to you we were spared their attention."

Amara allowed herself a smile but gasped when a buzz filled her ear. She darted behind the Marshal, kukris in hand, as the others looked up at the Dropship that was coming in above them.

" _Stay right where you are_!" a voice boomed out of the ship's loudspeaker. " _Well, well, if it isn't Cor the Immortal. So, you survived the Citadel_."

"Loqi," the man grumbled under his breath with a sigh.

" _But you won't survive what I have in store for you. It's past time your legend came to an end._ " They could hear a mechanical whirl overshadowing the enemy commander's voice, and as the dropship's rear hatch opened Amara was quick to identify what it was.

"Cuirass! Prompto take shelter behind that shipping container, shoot at the joints of the armor! Monica get out of here, Gladio, Noct – broadswords to its legs!" The red machine and its (rather gangly) appendages soon made its full size known before it 'jumped' to the ground before them. It landed with enough force to shake the earth under them as they prepared to do as the Glaive had instructed, watching her eye the armor with a wicked snarl on her lips.

A few MTs that had come with it were quick to try and intercept them, and Ignis was the first to get in their way. The redhead was soon warping again – this time right into the 'face' of the armor, jumping onto its back as she began to attack its mechanics, the guys taking advantage of Loqi's clear distraction trying to get her off to begin attacking its legs and joints. Her blade planted firmly in the metal was enough to keep her attached, and she only launched herself away when the armor began to spark in her face. Amara warped through the air to take out a troublesome sniper as Noctis and Gladiolus finished the thing off, with Loqi crying out a final ode to the Empire before it blew up, though she didn't miss the Commander using the smoke as cover to scurry to safety himself.

But she had better things to worry about – like Noctis getting blown across the area by the blast.

"Yo, Noct, you okay?" she called out to him as she jumped down from the shipping container, earning a quick 'yep' from the noble as he got to his feet.

Cor rejoined them as the friends grouped together, looking over them before his gaze fell on the King. "Impressive. Seeing you in action puts my mind at ease. It's clear I don't need to worry anymore. I'll return to watching the Niffs. 'Til next time, take care."

They watched him turn to go meet up with Monica, who stood not far away, so they could leave together. Once they were gone, Ignis and Amara also parted from the main group, heading back towards the gate they had entered through as they listened to the other one open.

"Any more pain, Amara?"

"Nope, it looks like my theory was right." She looked at her hands for a moment, then back at her companion. "But we can talk about that later. For now, we might want to hurry and get the car."

Ignis nodded in agreement, and soon found himself jogging next to Glaive until they reached their vehicles. She was aware of him watching her mount her bike and turned to give him a smile as the engine turned over.

"I'll meet you back at the blockade."

"See you there."

Another nod and the redhead was racing off to meet the others once more, happy to hear the Regalia's engine sounding not far behind her though. Noct was pacing towards to the other gate when she and Ignis pulled alongside him, one after another, prompting Gladio to give them a smirk.

"Ain't so bad out here once you get used to it."

Prompto nodded, bouncing along beside the King. "Still a lot we haven't seen, though."

"And a lot for us to do." Ignis reminded, waiting patiently as the others began to climb into the car.

"Yeah!" Prompto agreed, shooting Amara a smile as he held up his camera.

"Buck up. We're just getting started." Gladio seemed to be trying to warn the younger man, but his gruff voice was betrayed by the smile he was fighting.

But everyone's eyes were on Noctis when they heard a sigh escape him, though he made no move to say anything – instead relaxing into his seat. Taking it as confirmation Amara revved her engine for a moment before she took off for the other gate, listening to Ignis take off behind her.

'Yeah, I still have a lot to do, too.'


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Expectations

Duscae was a region very different from Leide, that much was clear almost as soon as they passed through the blockade and into the region's damp air. There was thick foliage and grass off to either side of the road as the group rode down it, leaving Amara to wonder how a region of wetlands could co-exist beside the dustbowl they had just left so peacefully.

But then again, how could Noct's Armiger and her father's be co-existing so well within her, considering the reactions she kept having to her King's power?

'He _does not know yet the extent of the power you have laid out before you, child_.' another king's voice overshadowed her thoughts, making her head start to hurt.

'Who is 'he'?'

But no response came. Shaking her head, Amara refocused on the road, noticing a gas station up ahead. Realizing it would still be some distance to their destination, she flicked on her blinker to signal the guys of her intentions and listened to them pull up behind her at the pumps.

"Excellent idea Amara, we still have some ways to go yet," Ignis remarked, turning off the Regalia as the guys hopped out.

The duo set to fueling their respective vehicles as Noctis stepped away from the others, his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Who could this be?" he asked himself more than anyone as he pulled the device out, answering it as Gladio and Prompto moved in to eavesdrop. He tried to wave them off. "Hello? Oh, Iris?"

Amara and Ignis both turned their attention to the raven-haired man now, staring holes into him as he listened to the girl talk.

"Yeah, will do." Almost as soon as he had put his phone away, the others were surrounding him.

"Was that Iris? Hmph. Can't even call her own brother." Gladio was clearly trying to sound annoyed, but his amusement was too obvious as Ignis leaned towards him.

"In all fairness, yours wasn't the obituary broadcast all over Lucis."

"What about me? She say anything about me?" Prompto's mind was clearly all over the place, judging by the unchecked emotion in his voice before excitement seemed to take over him, making Amara remember the sign they had just passed.

"Prompto, not right now."

"What?"

"We'll make a trip to the chocobo farm later."

"But chocobos!" he whined. "Lestallum's still ages away, c'mon – just a quick visit?"

Noctis shook his head. "First thing's first, Lestallum."

Though defeated, Prompto still put on a grin. "Fine! But next time we're checking out the chocobos, no questions asked!"

"Deal."

Amara shook her head at her friends' antics, looking out at the sky as it started to rain. "Oh, shit."

"Indeed." Ignis's agreement seemed to pull the other's attention to their friend's dilemma. "I'd say it may be best to wait it out, but I doubt it will do us any good."

"I don't mind getting wet-"

"But the risk of you hydroplaning is too high." Ignis interrupted.

"Fine, then let's head over to the Crow's Nest and get some lunch, and _hope_ the rain eases up by the time we're done." The woman didn't want to argue with the guys, instead heading inside the gas station to ask the clerk if it was alright for her to leave the motorcycle up by the building where it wouldn't get wet. Ignis put the hood up on the Regalia as he moved it into a parking spot not far away, leaving Amara to move her bike before she and the guys made a dash for the diner next door. While the younger guys busied themselves with the pinball machine, Amara and Gladio slipped into seats at the bar, listening to Ignis talk with the guy working the counter before he came to claim the seat on the redhead's other side.

"He says there are a few havens near here, should we not make it very far before nightfall."

"I dunno Iggy, I think Amara might prefer the caravan again." Gladio's smirk made his point clear enough, earning him a hard kick to the shin from the woman. She watched with a smirk of her own as the brunette hopped up from his stool, nursing his now surely bruised leg with a grimace on his face.

Ignis chuckled beside them, turning his attention back to the menu. "I seem to recall that you are usually the one who ends up in that position Gladio. On Noct's couch, in the tent the other night, when else? Hm…"

"Ignis!" Amara's voice was pleading, but her face held a threat that only disappeared when the owner approached them.

"So, you ready to order?"

Noctis and Prompto were happy to rejoin them to order, though everyone ended up ordering the salmon meal, before returning to the game to wait for it to cook. Amara and the guys decided then to shift over to a booth to wait, with Amara and Ignis sipping on their ordered coffees on one side while Gladio tried to sit against the wall on the other, keeping his legs firmly in the corner as best he could.

"You know Iggy, I think you had her trapped more than I did the other night."

"Can we not talk about this now?!" the woman was started to turn red in the face. "For the love of the Six not in public like this at least! People'll think the wrong things hearing you say shit like that!"

"Oh please."

"Gladiolus Amicitia, in case you haven't noticed I'm a young woman clearly traveling with a group of guys. That alone is enough to start talk since I am obviously not related to any of you, but if you keep saying stuff like that it's only going to make it worse."

"Why do you even care what everyone else is saying?"

"Because it draws _attention_. The fact that I'm still in my uniform is bad enough, the fact that all of us are decked out in all black and traveling in a super unique car is bad enough – but all that pales in comparison to the way people scrutinize you when they think they've found a piece of juicy gossip, and believe me, having a slutty sounding rumor attached to an already stand out group just makes people look for them more." She felt like she was back in high school almost, burying her face in her gloved hands while she took in the fact that she just had to explain something like that to Gladiolus of all people: the man who's lap it fell into when a paparazzi got too close to Noctis. "How did you keep Noctis out of the tabloids so long if you don't even realize the basics of the gossip circle?"

"Ignis." Gladio shrugged as if it should have been as obvious as her own explanation. "Guys with cameras, yeah I keep them off his case, but the guys with the pens and papers? Not so easy to keep in line."

"For you." Ignis was the one smirking now, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't get a chance to say anything else though, with the guys rocketing over to join them the second the owner started plating their food. The older man laughed, bringing everyone their plates and drinks.

"Y'all enjoy!"

And they did, taking their time to eat as Amara kept an eye on the weather outside. It didn't seem like it was going to lighten up anytime soon, so once they were done, she turned her attention to the people who were still moving about in the rain.

"I really hope we can at least make it part way before tonight."

"Yeah, 'specially with Iris waiting on us." Gladio agreed, looking out the window himself before something caught his attention. "Hey, I think I know someone who can help us pass the time."

"Huh?"

The others were left to follow as Gladio forced his way out of the booth, heading outside into the rain. "That woman over there in the red hat, Sania."

"Someone you know?" Prompto was looking curiously at the woman who didn't seem to know they were even there.

"Spoke with her just the once, back at Hammerhead."

"Now that you mention it, you were chatting someone up." Noctis didn't seem too impressed.

"She's real knowledgeable about wildlife, could teach us a thing or two. Go on and introduce yourself."

And so Noct did as he was told, after a gentle shove in her direction, only to return a few moments later with a grimace. "She wants us to head over to the Slough and catch her some red frogs."

"Frogs?" Amara deadpanned, shrugging in confusion. "Really?"

"Yeah, 'the quicker the better'." The king rubbed his neck, pulling out the map to look at and pointing across the road a moment later. "Looks like it's just down there."

"Alright, let's get going then." The group wasted no time in getting across the road to the grassy slope that led down to the slough, though Amara was less than thrilled about the slick surface that she knew was a disaster waiting.

"Be careful not to fall guys. The garula won't bother us if we don't provoke them, but in this rain, there's no telling if a giant toad is hanging around. They will attack us with no warning if we don't see them first."

"Garula?"

"Giant toad?"

"Never mind, just watch your step."

Taking her warning to heart, the guys did pay a bit more attention to their footing, even soon spotting the garula she had mentioned. The beast herd paid them no mind, even as Amara led them straight through their grassy patch, leaving them to wonder momentarily if just what it might take to invoke the wrath of such gentle seeming creatures (and if they might be added to the menu if they could take one down). The woman had noticed something else up ahead though, as the water of the slough came into view, a water tower standing beside an overgrown shack of sorts.

"Hey guys, if this storm decides to pick up even more while we're out here, we can use that place for shelter until there's a break for us to leave."

"Sounds good." Noctis agreed, though he nearly slipped when she came to a sudden stop in front of him – surveying the area.

"The water is going to be too deep on this side for us to find frogs. We'll have to walk around it and see if we can find a better spot."

"Walk around that?" Prompto was clearly concerned by the size of the water hole.

"We might not have to go all the way around, but if Noct's already agreed to do this for Sania, we can't go back empty-handed." So, they kept walking, until they reached a marshy area that was off the side of the lake, with several large stones in and around it. "Hey, this should be a good place to look!"

"We might need to hold off some though." Ignis was looking off at something above them, moments before a familiar buzz filled her ear.

"Imperials?!" the group watched from the cover of the few trees of the area as the dropship came in close, descending to a few dozen feet above them before its hatch opened and allowed a small patrol of Niflheim Axmen to drop down. "How the fuck did they even find us in this weather?"

"I think we should figure it out later." Gladiolus had already summoned his sword before the dropship had begun to lift away, and the others followed suit. This time it was Noctis who made himself busy warping around after the MTs while the others covered him, leaving Amara thankful that the patrol was made of a weaker few of the Empire's mechanical soldiers. As they watched the wrecked 'corpses' disintegrate, Prompto soon pointed out another detail.

"Hey, the rain's stopped!"

Distracted from the fight of only moments prior, the group exchanged a few smiles but were quick to follow Amara when she started for the marshy area once more.

"Then let's go ahead and find these frogs so we can get back and leave!"

Now there was a sight – Noctis in his fatigues walking straight into the marsh with the Glaive on his heels while the rest of the guys watched in mock horror, fanning out along the more ground. Unfazed by the grassy muck that was threatening to steal their shoes, Noctis soon found a frog, Amara finding another not far away. Prompto let out a squeal when he found a rather slippery one after to dive back after it when it squirmed out of his too loose grasp. Ignis fared much better, finding one that all but leaped at him from its rocky perch. Gladio was the last to find one, but they soon saw him going after something moving through the taller grass near some of the large, mossy rocks they had entered the area by, holding up a rather large frog a few moments later with a grin on his face.

"Hey Amara, I'll buy you a coffee if you kiss it."

"Hey Gladdy, I won't pay any medical fees if you try to make me."

"Worth a shot."

"Let's just get these back to Sania before they escape us again." Ignis clearly wanted to get back to the station, though with the looks he was giving Amara and Noctis they figured easily he had more than one reason for the rush. The redhead laughed, realizing how filthy her boots (and pants) were before she motioned for everyone to get a move on once more.

Without the rain making the walk all the more treacherous, they found themselves back in the parking lot fairly soon and held their nabbed froggies carefully as they followed Noctis over to the woman who had sent them on the hunt. The woman's face lit up as she looked at the creatures, holding out a special container for them to be placed in.

"Look at all these lovelies! Thank you, now my research can spring along."

"Research?" Amara couldn't hide her curiosity, wondering just what the strange woman would want to research that involved frogs.

"From longer nights to earthquakes, there's been a lot of strange phenomena of late. The world's out of whack, and there's no end to the mysteries that want for solving."

"Mysteries like… frogs." Noctis was clearly trying to put the pieces together, standing there with his hands on hips and a look his school friends recognized from their chemistry class all that time ago.

"Yep. You see, red frogs only appeared recently. We don't know what gave rise to the mutation. But this tiny critter could the key to the world's mysteries in its webbed feet." Sania poked gently at the largest frog with a smile on her face. "Fascinating stuff, right? Maybe I'll be able to tell you more if we run into each other again."

Taking that for a cue, the group was quick to exchange goodbyes with her and hurry back to their vehicles. Amara took a moment to examine her own map while she waited for the guys to load up, meeting them at the lot's exit.

"Let's try to make Lestallum."

"We should be able to reach it just before dusk." Ignis nodded and pulled out onto the road behind her. It was a scenic drive as they left the station, driving through more lush grassland and under some of the region's famous stone arches until finally reaching the spreading forest. It was already getting darker in the sky, with the sun painting the horizon in brilliant reds – making the woman in front hit the gas. They soon reached a blockade gate that marked their entrance into the Cleigne region, a long, high road stretching out in front of them over the massive canyon below, curving off to the side somewhere ahead. It led them directly into a tunnel carved into the cliffside, and with the sky still growing steadily darker, Amara was happy to see city speed limit signs up ahead. They entered the city limits as darkness truly fell over them and found parking down below the main street as the lights began to turn on to keep the city illuminated.

"Hey, Noct, where are we supposed to meet Iris?" the Glaive called from chaining up her motorcycle next to the Regalia, retrieving her bag from the car's trunk as the others did the same.

"The Leville."

"You know how to get there?"

"Can't be that hard to figure out."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Daughter

Maybe it was a bit harder to find than Noctis had expected.

Lestallum's maze-like setup proved to be a little more difficult to navigate than expected for the first-time visitors, though a few helpful locals were happy to put them on the right track. A bit later than they thought, but they soon walked up to the hotel – only to stop in their tracks as an earthquake rocked the ground.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Prompto exclaimed, but Amara hardly heard him. She was wracked by a killer migraine in the same instance, and a glance at Noctis revealed him to be suffering similarly. Strange images flashed through her head with only one clear to her – Ardyn, in the city.

She straightened a bit when she heard Noct finally groan, shaking his head as the others turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Ignis reached over to the King, who brushed him off.

"My head just started throbbing."

"You alright?" Prompto was the next to speak up, his eyes not leaving his friend's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you Amara?"

Ah, she had hoped he hadn't noticed, but now all four guys were looking at her. "Fine. That was… weird."

Noctis nodded but grabbed his bag again to walk up the hotel's steps. The group followed suit, with Ignis staying close to Amara until they were inside. As soon as he had procured their rooms, the four of them in a double, her in a single, she excused herself to go get cleaned up with a promise to have her uniform waiting for Ignis to retrieve so he could take advantage of the Leville's laundromat. The guys had given her a few gil as well, telling her to go ahead and explore the city without them, which she pocketed as she walked up the staircase. Their rooms were side-by-side towards the end of the hall, though it looked like someone else was staying near them.

The redhead gave Iris a smile and a nod when she saw her walking out of what she guessed to be her room, motioning to her filthy clothes where the younger Amicitia made a move to hug her.

"Maybe after I shower? The guys are waiting for you downstairs."

"You're not joining us?"

"I might later, but they want me to go get some clothes before everything shuts down for the night."

"Ah, well I'll be sure to talk to you in the morning then!" Iris wasn't fazed, only rattling off a few store options before taking off for the stairs. Amara was just happy to get cleaned up and into her spare clothes, though she knew they would also need to be handed over to the well-kept advisor at some point. Trying to not think about the strange vision that had accompanied her earthquake triggered migraine, the woman dressed and left the hotel quickly, only poking her head into the guys' room to give a wave before she forgot.

The glaive looked around the barren fountain plaza before deciding to make her way back to the main thoroughfare but found herself stopping in her tracks half-way down the alley when a familiar man caught her eye. He gave her a smirk and a wave before approaching her, and only the fact that the residents of the town didn't spare him even a glance alerted her to the fact that there was some trick in play.

"Ar… Dad." She didn't know why it felt so wrong to try and call him by name, though she had always done so before. "What are you doing here? And why is no one looking at you like you're crazy?"

"Just one of many tricks I plan to teach you, child, though it looks like the first one will involve proper clothing care." He put on a frown as he looked at the dirt-stained clothes she wore. "And after I put so much care into picking them out for you. Oh well."

Amara only looked at him, making him chuckle and put a hand on her shoulder. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Just because you don't believe something, doesn't mean it's not true. The same goes for believing something, it could always be what's really false." He had that smirk on his face again and rest an arm across her shoulders as his free hand fished for something in his jacket – but didn't produce it. "Come now, no child of mine is going to be seen like that."

Not seeing much of a choice but also not wanting to admit the strange level of comfort she felt with him, the woman walked with him through the crowd until they reached his destination. Ardyn pulled his daughter into the store, rifling through the clothing hanging around as he motioned to another area for her to go search.

The intimates area, she realized with a thankful but embarrassed blush. Though quick to find what she needed, she was unprepared to rejoin her… father… back by the register with a small assembly of clothes. "Uhm, shouldn't I check those first?"

"If you wish." He stepped back for her to place her own finds on the countertop before looking at the things he had pulled from the rack. A pair of shorts, some more pants, and a few tops of various styles (though that white one seemed oddly familiar, both to her and Ardyn – who's face became unreadable when she picked it up), he had even found her two pajama sets, one of which was clearly meant for the heat of their current location. "Satisfied?"

"Seems durable enough."

He chuckled at her retort and held a card out to the clerk before she could even ask for the total. The man seemed to be proud of the confused look her made cross her face before he shoved that white shirt and a pair of pants on her hands, along with a pair of black, silver detailed ankle boots she hadn't noticed.

"Go get changed."

"He hasn't even rung it up yet."

"Yes, he has, we were just waiting on you. Change, please." His tone was still amused, but his eyes left her with a feeling much less than pleased. She hesitantly took the new outfit, and a bag the clerk handed her, before making her way quickly to the changing rooms towards the back. Amara was sure to change carefully, shoving her dirty clothes in the bag as soon as she peeled them off her still damp skin. The open-backed top was much lighter than on her than its predecessor, with loose, draping sleeves and cloth pieces connected to it that had images of a dress flashing through her mind, though a knock on the door made it leave her just as fast.

The redhead opened the door as soon as she had gotten on the boots and was met with a gentle smile on the face of her waiting father.

"Lovely. I don't suppose you're hungry?" her stomach betrayed her before she could make herself lie. "Perfect, let's go."

"Where?"

"To eat of course! I told you before that I would talk to you again, didn't I? Well, I plan on making good on my word." He offered her his free hand, the other held all her bags. "Don't worry, we won't be anywhere near the hotel – you don't have to worry about your _friends_ catching you."

"Oh." Amara allowed him to lead her from the store with another thank you to the clerk, then back through the crowd that was suddenly paying them a bit more attention. Ardyn clearly noticed, slipping his arm around her shoulders once more as he strolled casually towards the next spot he had in mind, though an older woman stepped in their path as they neared it.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just wanted to tell you that your daughter is absolutely stunning." She cooed, looking at the younger redhead with a smile. "You have to fight off the boys with a stick, I'm sure."

"I prefer a sword, madam." He smirked, a snort escaping him. "Scares off the would-be problems much faster."

"Oh my!" the woman laughed, giving them another smile before allowing them to continue on. Ardyn had definitely grown tired of the crowd though, as instead of taking her to one of Lestallum's restaurants as she expected – he took her down to the cliffside observation area, sitting her on a bench with her bags and asking her to _please_ wait a moment.

Only to return much faster than she thought he should have, with two drinks in one hand and two to-go boxes carefully balanced on the other. With one of each of the items handed to her, Amara was hesitant to open her box but pleased to see a nice-looking meal packed within.

"Where did this come from?"

"I may have made a few stops at a cart near hear while I traveled around." The man gave her a wink, then motioned to her food. "It's good, I promise."

Indeed it was, though she wasn't about to tell him how far it paled compared to Ignis's cooking, and after the events of the day she was happy to wolf it down – much to his amusement. But then again, had he _not_ been amused by something she had done yet? With the boxes discarded in a nearby trash bin, Ardyn pointed out to the glowing meteor out on the landscape beyond the cliffs.

"You know the legend of it, right?"

"That Titan caught it and is still holding it up? Yeah, of course, everyone knows that old fairytale."

"But it's actually true," he returned her doubtful look with an arched brow. "No really, it is. The earthquakes are from Titan, he's having a bit of a fit you see."

"Well, how do we calm him down?"

"Alas, we can't." he shrugged, fishing around in his jacket again, though this time he did pull something from the inside pocket. "The Oracle is the one who awoke him, only the one she has awoken him for can return him to slumber."

"You don't… you don't mean Noctis, do you?" the look of disgust that flashed over the man's face was enough of an answer. "I see."

"Don't be afraid though, Titan was by far one of the nicer deities." Ardyn's smirk had returned. "Nothing compared to Ramuh though."

"So, all of the Six are actually real? Like, _real_ -real?"

"Child, there is so much more for you to learn about what exists in this world." He nodded, handing her part of whatever he had been looking for in his jacket – a map, she realized after a glance. "On here you'll find the locations of the remaining royal tombs. You're going to need to help your wayward King find them, as well as continue to gather them yourself."

"But why?"

"A question for another time dear. For now, though, I do have two more gifts to impart on you. From your mother," he ignored her gasp as he held up a gold headpiece, fixing her hair so he could place it _just so_ on her, "and from myself."

As her fingers traced the gold diamond shaped band that rest across her forehead her shock was renewed when she watched Ardyn take a few steps back, only to summon a large, intricate scythe. He held it out to her with another gentle smile, making her stand and reach out to it before she even realized what was happening.

"Take care of it, Amara." Just like that – the weapon began to glow red and float above them, though the scythe itself stayed in his hand, before shooting down and into her, surprising her further when she saw the royal arms float around her with it in their company.

"What, but how?" Too late, Ardyn was gone before the crystalline weapons had even faded. Amara sighed, scratching the back of her head before she gathered up her bags and started back towards to hotel – hoping everything would become clear to her as everything kept promising.

 _Clarity can be costly girl_. A woman's voice flooded her head, making her grimace once more. _But nowhere near as much as the cost_ they _have already paid._

'They?' she wondered, holding onto that now rampaging train of thought as she made her way inside the hotel, only to find Ignis coming down the staircase. He looked at her in amazement before he managed to compose himself and dart over to take her bags from her.

"If I didn't know you so well, I might not have recognized you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! No, not at all. It suits you." He smiled, a bit flustered, as he waited for her to get her door open. "You know, we were started to wonder if you'd gotten lost."

"In thought, yeah. Oh, and I went ahead and ate while I was out."

"Good, because the others ordered room service." Ignis seemed a little relieved, giving her another smile when she shoved her Kingsglaive uniform into the bag with her other dirty clothes. "Ah, thank you. I'm taking everything down tomorrow morning."

"Alright, thanks." She returned the smile from where she knelt, trying to find her nightclothes. "Hey, Ignis?"

"Yes Amara?" he paused with his back to her, his hand hovering over the doorknob.

The redhead hesitated, feeling a bit guilty as she thought over the events of the past hour or so. "If… If it's not too much trouble could you… I mean, would you maybe… Uhm."

"Let me go get changed. I suggest you do the same."

"Yeah, of course." The Glaive watched him leave, waiting until the door was firmly shut to begin changing – then tightly packing all her new clothes in her fuller looking bag. After carefully placing her new headpiece (had it really been her mother's?) on the nightstand by her bed, she began to examine the map Ardyn had given her, trying to memorize at least a few spots before Ignis returned. It was quickly folded and shoved in her bag with her clothes when a light knock sounded at her door, sending her running a little too fast to get it. Ignis seemed a little surprised at how soon she had the door open once more, though she was distracted by the sound of Gladio's laughter from the guy's room next door.

"He's making jokes, isn't he?"

"He does seem to find it rather amusing." The Advisor chuckled, walking over to sit on the edge of Amara's bed as she locked the door. She was certain that he was also examining her new silk outfit, the way the pale green top flowed from the spaghetti straps holding it at her shoulders to the almost opposite fit of the matching shorts. "Green really seems to be your color."

"Ah!" she couldn't help but fidget, scratching at her hip the way she seemed to always do when she found herself getting nervous. "I knew it would be a shock to see me in something like this, but I swear it was on sale and I was too annoyed by the heat!"

"Amara, all I said was it suits you."

The woman whined under her breath as she felt her face heat up. "I know, I'm just not used to actually being like… this." She motioned to herself as she said that last part. "I've been in uniforms more often than not for so long now, I hardly know how to act when I get out of them, let alone what to do when I actually look like a girl."

"How do you think I feel about suits?" he teased. "We all have things that seem to become comforts for Gods know why, but you said it yourself – your uniform attracts attention, as do our fatigues. We'll all have to make a few changes where we can for now. And quite frankly I can't say I mind all of them, _especially_ when they're so _appealing_."

"Iggy?" the woman watched him stand and take a few steps towards her. Not sure what to expect, she stood rigid until she felt his fingertips ghost across her cheek and brush a few stray bangs behind her ear. It made guilt churn in her stomach at an alarming rate, even making her eyes prick with tears that didn't go unnoticed.

Ignis allowed her to hug him, burying her face in his chest and not even questioning her when she began to cry.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Waterfall Tomb

Amara's bed was still warm when she finally awoke, looking at the sunlight trickling through the window for only a moment before she looked around to try and find the obvious source of her comfort. Ignis sat at the foot of her bed, examining something closely and clearly unaware that she had woken up. The woman felt her heart drop when she realized it was the map Ardyn had given her.

"I ran into a hunter last night." Her voice startled the man, who shifted to look back at her now. "He recognized my uniform and gave it to me to pass on."

Ignis watched the redhead rub her eyes and blink at him for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't go through your bag – honest- but I saw this sticking out and wanted to give it a look. I didn't expect to find _this_ though."

"Mmm. I was going to let you guys know in the morning, so you could catch up with Iris for a bit. Besides, if I cared about hiding it, I would've put it away more carefully right?" she gave him a smile, hoping he couldn't see how nervous she was.

"Of course. However, I am a bit concerned that the hunter just handed it over to you. Did he even check to make sure you were really with us?"

"He said he recognized me from the Outpost back near Hammerhead." She shrugged. "I didn't think to catch his name though, so I'm not sure we could ask about him."

"Did he mention where he got this information? As far as I knew, they hadn't found all the tombs yet."

"I didn't ask, sorry." She frowned. "I figured we could try and run them down somehow, so if he was being dishonest it wouldn't let him know we doubted it."

"I see." The man carefully folded the map as he stood but surprised her when he walked over to where she was sitting on the side of the bed. "Care for breakfast?"

"Sure, why don't you go get the guys while-"

"They're gone, went to town with Talcott, and Iris took Noctis off for a tour of the city. It'll just be us."

"Ah. Okay, then I'll meet you at the stairs."

He gave her a smile and nod, leaving after he placed the map beside her headpiece. It was one of the first things she put on, as soon as she ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it was "fluffed" properly, before trying to figure out what she was going to wear for the day. Shorts and the white shirt from the night before were donned quickly, along with tall socks and her wrist bracers – and a new pair of almost knee-high boots that matched the ankle boots she wore last night. After making sure to grab her phone and wallet (and hotel key) she went to join Ignis but doubled back when a nagging thought made her think about the map of tombs.

She made sure to grab it and the tomb key.

Ignis was found sitting in the lobby, tapping away on his phone until he noticed her on the stairs. He seemed a bit surprised but didn't say anything until she joined him, instead allowing her to look over his t-shirt and pants.

"Perhaps we should get you a purse while we're out."

"I dunno, looks like you've got enough room in that satchel," she joked, poking the thing on his hip. "I guess the laundry must be on if you're wearing this."

"Yes, Iris went ahead and took care of it for us. She wanted something to do while she waited for Noct to wake up." Amara waited until he had put the map and key away (as well as her wallet when she realized how stupid her pockets were) before she hooked her arm through his. "You must be hungry if you're in such a hurry."

"No, I just really want some coffee, and knowing you you've already found out where the best place in town is."

"Courtesy of Iris." He chuckled and led her out of the hotel towards another alley she hadn't noticed the night before. Iris must have given him very good directions – not only did he seem to know exactly where he was going, he didn't appear at all uncomfortable leading her to their destination through the crowd of people traversing the street. It was a little out of the way café that clearly catered more towards the locals than the tourists, with hardly anyone inside except a few people that could have easily been regulars. They only gave the duo a nod, watching Amara leave her companion's side to claim a small table near the back while he went to place an order for them.

Joining her before too long with coffee in hand she looked up at a gentle smile as the blonde sat across from her, motioning to the cup that was clearly meant for her.

"Nothing fancy this time, but after last night I think it's for the better."

"What happened last night?"

"You were talking in your sleep," that comment was enough to make her blood run cold, despite how hot it was. "Nothing I could really make out – but you did mention something about sylleblossoms."

"Oh? Maybe I was dreaming about that necklace I saw last night then." She did distinctly remember one, near the register at the shop she visited the night before – and it had been pricey enough to make her ignore it completely. "Might have to go buy it then."

"Where did you see it?"

"At a shop down the other alley, didn't really pay attention to the name though – just that it was open. Why?"

"No reason." He had retrieved his phone now and sent a brief message before he gave her a smirk. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Mmm, maybe a little something."

"Then I'll be just a moment." She watched as he returned to the counter, earning a chuckle from the barista who seemed to already have something in mind. Amara watched as the man was told to wait, then as the barista walked off to the back of the café. Ignis sent her a concerned look but waited patiently until the worker returned, holding a plate out to him. He took it carefully and exchanged a few quiet words with the woman before rejoining his companion. With a plate of some kind of mini-omelet rounds (or something), the redhead was happy to turn her attention to the food instead of where her thoughts were taking her.

 _If you allow your guilt to continue like this, it will destroy you as it did_ him.

Ignis gave her a curious look when he noticed her pause mid-bite, arching his brow at her as he reached for one of the things to eat himself. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting this thing to be so good."

"Hm." A look crossed his face when he took a bite, no doubt the gears turning in his head as he thought about re-making it himself. "I see."

Amara snickered quietly, continuing to nibble away on the (seriously what are they?) food until her phone chimed, prompting her to check it while Ignis stole another few of the things for himself.

"Prompto says Talcott told him and Gladio about a waterfall near here that we should _check out_. We should head back to the hotel."

"Alright."

"Here you go hon." The duo was surprised to see the barista standing next to them with a small bag and two to-go cups of coffee. "Shouldn't keep your friends waiting."

"Oh, thank you!" the redhead gave the other woman a smile, taking the bag to dump the rest of the egg-things into it and letting her clear the table once she had them stored away. With another thanks the companions were ducking out with their fresh coffee, heading back for the Leville to meet the others. Noctis and Iris gave them a wave, joining them on the hotel steps as they made their way over themselves.

"Hey, Amara! Missed you last night." The young Amicitia gave the Glaive a hug, noticing her bag when she pulled away. "Oh, you tried the Discs? They're pretty good, aren't they?"

"That's what they're called? Yeah, the lady at the café gave 'em to us to eat."

Noctis smirked at his Advisor as he slipped over beside the older man, nudging him in the ribs to get his attention off the girls. "Enjoy your café date, Iggy?"

"Enjoy your 'morning stroll' highness?"

The King scoffed, deciding to head into the hotel rather than tug on that string anymore. The trio followed, laughing quietly, and were happy to see Talcott and the other guys waiting in the lobby with the Amicitia butler, Jared. The old man gave the redhead a smile and a dip of his head as his grandson beamed. Prompto was grinning as well and nudged the child gently.

"Talcott, go on and tell 'em what you told me."

"You got it!" the kid couldn't have hidden the excitement in his voice if he wanted to, though it earned a quiet comment from his grandfather about showing respect. "So, there's this legend about a sword, and the sword's supposed to be hidden behind a waterfall nearby."

Jared looked up from his grandson and fixed the king in a serious look. "It may well be one of the lost tombs."

Amara nodded, holding out a hand to Ignis that caught the others' attention. The man produced the map she had given him to hold, and the others gathered around her as she carefully unfolded it. Electing to give her friends her explanation later, she looked over the marks until she found the one closest to Lestallum.

"Alright, a hunter might have found a tomb a couple of miles southwest of the city. If Talcott says the sword is nearby, it may be this possible location here." She motioned to the map before looking at Noctis. "Check it out?"

"Yeah, let's go. Thanks for the tip, Talcott."

"You're welcome!"

With a few parting words the group was taking off for the parking area at the edge of the city, with Amara choosing that walk to relay her story of running into a hunter the previous night, all the while ignoring the curiosity of her companions as it geared towards her outfit and her breakfast with the advisor. Ignis silenced the others with a look as he motioned for Amara to get in the front seat of the Regalia, forcing Prompto to sit rather uncomfortably between the two brunettes in the backseat.

"Amara, I trust you can navigate with that map?"

"Yeah, of course. Head west out of the city."

Ignis did as he was told, soon pulling out onto the street and heading out of the city. It was around a curve that the far-off volcano caught her eye, the smoke billowing from the top of it distracting her from the map. Noctis brought her back to reality with a tap on her shoulder, making her turn to him.

"How's your head doing?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine." He looked concerned but sat back in his seat. "Don't suppose you know what happened?"

"No idea." Her chest tightened up on her. "But I overheard somewhere that the earthquakes may be caused by something going on at the Disc."

"It may be worth looking into then." Ignis eyed the King in the mirror, then Amara from the corner of his eye. "Keep straight?"

"For a little ways, yeah." She checked the map again to be sure. "There's a road coming up on our right soon though. Looks like it's the faster of the two ways to get there."

"How far?"

"Doesn't look too far, but it's pretty curved." She chose to ignore the joke Gladio muttered in her ear, swatting at him over the shoulder of her seat. The road wasn't too far at all, and it was fairly obvious that Ignis chose to take the first, sharp, turn onto it a bit harder than usual, making the Shield grab the seat in front of him to keep from slamming into the two smaller men that had been thrown against each other from the turn. The advisor shot a look in the mirror, slowing down a little bit as he drove the Regalia around the curves of the steadily climbing road until they finally hit a tunnel – flicking on the lights as darkness encroached on them.

"Amara?"

"Take a left at the end of this road. It's not far after that."

And it wasn't far at all – to the gas station the redhead had him park at. The guys watched Ignis return the map to the pack on his hip as the woman went in the store, only to return a few minutes later and motion down the road.

"The waterfall is a few minutes' walk that way. We have to use a stairway over here to get to the lower area, unless anyone feels like bridge diving."

"Lead the way." They watched her shrug before she started off down the side of the road, pausing a few feet away when she realized they hadn't started to follow her yet. Down the road to a large set of concrete stairs, then down them to a path below, Amara walked a bit cautiously in her new boots across the rocky terrain.

"The guy at the station said we'll hear it before we reach the river, but to look out for crabs."

"Crabs?"

"Big ones."

Only a few minutes later, after carefully climbing across a pile of moss-covered rocks to avoid a fight with a large snake-like creature Amara only identified as an "oh hell no", they ran right into the crabs she had been warned about. A trio of shieldshears blocked their path, only to be taken down after a few expert commands from Ignis (because yes, they could still be felled like the much smaller crabs he had once made a fresh meal from back in the city). Noctis made a few jokes that were rebuffed quickly as the redhead made her way under the bridge that stretched high above them, climbing another pile of mossy rocks to look at a large blue sign.

"Callatein's Plunge? Huh." She looked beyond the marker to the waterfall that was roaring a few yards away, waiting until the guys joined her before she started making her way towards it.

"The legend says look behind the waterfall." Prompto chimed, trying to be careful on the slick path beside the waters.

"What does the waterfall say?"

"I think it says, 'come in'!"

"And look, there's an entrance," Noctis smirked, walking up to the cave opening but pausing at the chilly breeze that was spilling out. Shivering as she walked past him into the darkness, she felt her skin prickling with goosebumps as Ignis sidled up next to her to carefully pin a flashlight to her belt.

"Perhaps we should have had you change first."

"Nah," she chattered, looking at her king. "Hey Noct, do something stupid with the Armiger – maybe it'll set me on fire again."

"Not gonna happen." Noctis was shivering as well, walking past her deeper into the cave until he froze, making them jump to his side when they saw the blue goo spilling up from before him. Though it proved to only be a pair of weak flan, it was enough for the guys to look towards Amara again.

"Uh, should we do like we did back at the Trench?"

"It may be beneficial."

Amara rubbed her arms, walking carefully over to an icy drop off a few feet away. "Nope, we're gonna have to go as a group down this first. We can decide a plan once we're down there."

"Down where?" Noctis had walked over to join her, but as a rogue shudder wracked him slipped on the ice and sent himself sliding – the glaive summoning Gladio's shield to ride on as she followed. The duo landed safely at the bottom, though she was quick to shove him behind a rock when she saw the Imps that had popped up to greet them. The others were greeted by the sight of her throwing a large fireball at the creatures, only to use it as cover to quickly take out the ones that hadn't been hit. Still shivering, she turned to look at her friends when Noctis finally managed to regain his footing enough to stand.

"We're going together for a bit."

They didn't argue, following her up a path she found somewhere off behind them to another icy slope. This one proved a bit faster to get to the bottom of – though the drop-off at the end sent them nearly crashing into a frosty Arachne at the bottom. Amara shot Ignis a look as she grabbed her daggers.

"See?! Spider-lady!"

"I never doubted you."

Thankfully, the five of them were able to dispatch it easily with some direction from Amara, who seemed content to share a moment of fearful disgust with Prompto when it was over. With a bit more caution, the group made their way across a thin ledge to another iced over portion of rock, huddling momentarily around an odd fire deposit to warm up before moving on. The guys were in a hurry, but it didn't seem like it was just the cold causing their rush. It was at their second run-in with a group of flan that it became more evident though – as even Prompto was reacting mercilessly to their presence.

"Hey guys, is something going on?"

"Oh no, just want to hurry up and get out of here." Noctis chimed through chattering teeth, rubbing his arms as he and Prompto stood as close to the human heater that was Gladiolus as they could.

Not buying it but also aware of the shade of blue started to peek out of her skin at her joints, Amara turned and walked on, choosing to follow the feeling pricking at the back of her mind as she had at the Trench.

 _Be quick, Lady Amara._ The voice of a King echoed through her head as she and the guys paused at a stray lightning deposit. _You'll want to be somewhere much safer before the cost catches up to you once more_.

'So, you guys are aware of all the pain this is causing me.'

 _It's not the Arms that are causing your pain._ He _seeks to finish what he started, and not even death will prevent it_.

'Who?' But she once again received no answer. She was really starting to get tired of the Kings' and their cryptic bullshit. Leading the guys once more along the ice, she groaned when yet _another_ group of flan sprouted from beneath their feet, though she was distracted from the easily felled Daemons when a sword pierced her outstretched arm. The guys heard her scream and whipped around to face the Ronin as it pulled its over-sized katana from her. A potion was used on her as Ignis jumped to her aid, spearing it with his lance as the guys joined the fight, only to jump back when she warped straight into it and sliced the Daemon's throat.

"Alright, I'm sick of being here. It's too damn cold, there's too many fucking Daemons, and whichever of your ancestors decided to put their tomb here is either a fucking asshole – or didn't realize the frozen hell-hole this place would turn into."

Noctis agreed, and the guys elected to follow her on a bit more quickly, right up until they reached another thin ledge. Amara eyed it with annoyance, then looked at her friends.

"I'm going to go across and see if the tomb is nearby. Wait here and try not to freeze or die."

They didn't try to argue, letting the redhead carefully make her way across the ledge – around a corner and out of sight, though she heard their muttering pick up as soon as she got to said corner. Stepping out onto the solid ledge she picked up her pace as much as she dared, sliding every few steps until she reached a large wall of ice that she was thankful to see the Tomb off to the side of. Warping across the slick floor to its door, she was quick to unlock it and slip inside – claiming the odd sword for herself before she stepped back out.

"Guys I found it!" she called, though not as loudly as she would have if there hadn't been icicles hanging above her head. "Be careful coming to me though, it's really slick!"

They headed her words, taking more than a few moments to reach her. However, everyone was shocked when she suddenly slipped, a trio of Mindflayers emerging from the ice beneath her as an Imp laughed with its hands around her ankle. With a call for Noctis to go ahead and retrieve the Arm, Amara leaped into battle with her fellow Crownsguard members, ordering Prompto to take care of the few flan and Imps that were making it a bit more difficult to keep their sights on the Mindflayers.

The king soon rejoined them and got to work with the new weapon (dual swords, she realized) to aid them in taking down the Daemons. Together they made quick work of everything, pausing to take a moment before a glance at Amara's still blue tinted skin made them decide to just go ahead and get a move on to escape. Able to make their way back out the way they came without any more daemonic interruptions, their biggest problem proved to be the ice-slopes they had slid down – with each one costing them a fair bit of time and extra-effort to climb.

It took them nearly an hour to re-emerge from the caves, only for an earthquake to shake the ground upon their exit and sent both Amara and Noctis to their knees clutching their heads. Once more strange images flashed through her mind – a giant eye, the meteor, the Disc, before the pain ebbed, and she and her king were able to exchange a glance.

"Again?" she asked through her still chattering teeth, a bit thankful for the chill that still clung to her as it chased her headache away faster.

"Yeah," he nodded, straightening with a grimace. "What was that?"

"The… The meteor?"

"You saw the Disc of Cauthess?" Ignis looked between the two. "Both of you?"

They nodded in unison, looking at each other for a moment before turning to their friends.

"We should head back to Lestallum right away."

"I'll drive since it's so dark out now. If that's alright with you guys, I mean."

"As long as there are no sudden stops."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Surprises

Their return to Lestallum had been met by their friends eagerly awaiting the story of their little adventure, though the excitement of finding the tomb was short live when Noctis and Amara fell victim to another round of earthquake-triggered visions. The woman chose to go ahead and retire for the night once her head had stopped pounding, with Ignis promising to come check on her before he and the guys started making plans to go check out the Disc for themselves. She all but threw herself into a hot shower, spending several minutes doing nothing but letting the water warm her up before washing away the grime from the trek and examining her new scar. Ignis kept his promise, joining her in the room with excellent timing – sitting on the edge of her bed as she slipped under the covers. His hand, warm on her cheek was all she felt as she fell straight-away to sleep.

She could tell it was a deep sleep, something she hadn't had in years, when she awoke with heaviness still dragging her eyelids closed as she tried to burrow deeper into her blanket to escape the pain that was causing her body to stiffen up. However, a warm hand on her uncovered shoulder was gently shaking her awake, and when she looked up it was into the ridiculous grin Gladiolus had on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Sit up."

"Gladdy-"

"Come on! Up, up!" he gently slipped a hand under her back and made her sit up when she seemed more content to rub her eyes, but when she finally looked at the foot of her bed she was shocked to see Ignis and the guys standing there – each with something in their hands.

"Happy birthday!" the four men spoke in unison, all but Ignis closing in to give her a hug. Prompto and Noctis were quick to drop what they were holding (gifts, she realized) so Ignis could step over with the cake he held. Gladio handed her a cup of coffee, dropping a small bag next to her before he walked over to claim one of the rooms seats, letting the younger guys each claim a spot at her side while she felt herself tearing up.

"It's my birthday? With everything that's going on I completely forgot." She wiped away a small tear as she smiled at her friends. "Thanks, guys."

Noctis chuckled next to her, watching his advisor cut everyone a piece of cake. "Ignis sure didn't forget. He's been planning this since we hit Lestallum."

"Aww Iggy!"

"Consider it half-payment for helping me keep his highness in check." The man smirked, giving her a wink that went unnoticed by the others. "The other half I have yet to figure out though."

"I think I have an idea." Gladio grinned mischievously from where he sat, looking between the two. Prompto was the first to catch on to whatever the shield was trying to say, bursting out in a poorly contained giggle fit as Ignis started handing out cake. Amara smiled as she got her (huge) slice, and as soon as a single bite made clear it was his handiwork, she beamed at him.

"Where did you find a kitchen to make this?"

"The café we went to yesterday. The owner was quite happy to lend me what I needed, in exchange for helping a little – of course." He motioned to her coffee, which she picked up to drink. She couldn't quite pinpoint the exact flavors of her cake, but once the coffee hit her tongue she understood. Orange and a slight coffee taste erupted, with just the tiniest tinge of chocolate: this angel food cake he had made for her was her mother's recipe (improved, of course). Amara felt herself tearing up again and put her plate and coffee aside so she could wipe her eyes, unable to bear the sudden thoughts of her parents and her home in Insomnia as they burst forth after having been buried for the past several days.

"Thank you." She sniffled, and felt the guys get up from her side before a pair of arms, then three, wrapped around her. Prompto and Noctis held her by her shoulders while Ignis knelt before her, arms around her waist as he buried his face carefully in her neck, allowing her to do the same as she started to cry. It was a soft crying this time, one that she soon was able to calm down from with her friend's help, with Ignis gently wiping away her stray tears with his gloved hand. He gave her a smile before he stood, as did the others, prompting her to wipe her face once more before she returned it.

"Where did you get mom's recipe?"

"She made the cake for the Crownsguard once, and I just happened to be there when she did."

"So, what, you just asked?" Noctis was looking curious now, having started eating his own slice now that Amara had begun on hers once more.

"Well yes. It was a good cake."

"And it has nothing to do with Amara, hm?"

"I may have overheard Lieutenant Solis telling Ms. Rosemary Amara would be disappointed to not get any of the cake," Ignis smirked, earning a laugh from the redhead. She had finished her breakfast now and was working on her coffee as Noctis and Prompto gave their own empty plates to the Advisor. They looked at her expectantly, then at her lap when she seemed confused, making her remember the gifts they had dropped on her. Setting aside her empty cup she decided to go ahead and open them.

The guys had certainly taken a fair amount of time with their gifts, so soon she was looking over Prompto's small album of photos of all of them (although there were more than a few photos of her and Ignis taken from questionable angles) and Noct's Assassin's emblem (which got a few questioning looks from the others, though Amara was quick to jump in and _prove_ she loved the series as much as her Kingly counterpart). Gladiolus's bag held a small Moogle charm from Iris and a blank journal from Talcott and Jared, as well as a small glass bottle that he wasn't shy to reveal was a bottle of Ignis's cologne, earning him an empty coffee-cup to the head from the blushing redhead.

Ignis scoffed, giving his friend a look as he retrieved a small box from the hotel dresser, moving Noctis aside so he could sit beside her as she opened it. The woman looked at the box for a moment before she opened it, and gasped when she laid eyes on the item inside.

It was the Sylleblossom necklace she had mentioned the day before, though he had clearly had someone professionally replace the sapphires it had once been adorned by with rubies. The sterling silver piece was carefully lifted from the box by the advisor and fastened around her neck before she could say a word about it. She looked down at it, tracing her fingertips carefully over the precious blooms before giving her friend a slightly amazed look that he returned with a smile.

"Do you pay attention to everything?"

"Some things more than others." Noctis teased, jumping away so neither of the duo could smack him.

"I _know_ , he's always so busy being _your_ baby sitter isn't he?" Amara gave him a look that made the raven-haired man scowl at her, the others laughing at the exchange. Ignis shook his head, standing to make quick work of the little bit of cleaning up required. The other guys each gave her another 'happy birthday' (and Prompto a brief hug) before leaving her and the taller blond there. She had just stood to help him when he turned away, walking briskly over to the door and locking it firmly.

"Uh, Iggy?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh, Six, what did I do?"

The man returned to her side, standing tall in front of her and making their five-inch height difference suddenly much more imposing than she remembered, having to look up at him more than usual. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned close to her, and with her heart racing for more than one reason she was almost unprepared for him to speak again.

"Amara, is the name Aera familiar to you?"

"Aera?" it did ring a bell, one she couldn't help but feel hadn't been rung in a while. "It… I want to say yes, but I don't know."

"What about Aera Mils Fleuret?" the vision of the white dress she had envisioned when she looked at the white shirt her father had given her suddenly burst to the front of her mind again, this time accompanied by fields of Sylleblossoms in whites and reds. The gold headpiece also had a place in this vision, adorning the forehead of a petite blonde woman she couldn't make out the features of beyond a warm smile.

It took a moment for Amara to realize tears had begun to stream down her face and had it not been for Ignis's sudden scurry to grab a nearby box of tissues she might not have.

"Amara?"

"I don't know why, but that name makes me so sad…" she wiped away her tears, then looked at her friend. "Why do you ask?"

"I stayed in here with you again last night, in case you had another nightmare from the pain of Noctis getting another Arm. You didn't have one, but at one point you cried out for your mother, and in the same breath you called out to 'Oracle Aera'." The advisor was clearly showing his concern over the situation. "Knowing Noctis's connection to Lady Lunafreya, I asked him if he knew anything of Lady Aera while we were getting ready to surprise you, and he was able to tell me that Lunafreya had spoken of her to him once. She told him that Lady Aera had been "looking" for someone in our time, but because of Noctis, that person had been found."

"What, do you think _I'm_ that person?" Amara's mind screamed, with a familiar laugh echoing somewhere in its deeper recesses.

"You did once tell Noctis _and_ King Regis someone from the past had marked you, and there are also all the visions you had as a child that led to your joining the Glaive." He looked a bit more serious now and returned a hand to her shoulder. "Amara, if Lady Aera is the one who caused those visions, I think she may have something in store for you. Something that may even be triggering the pain in your connection when Noctis gathers the arms."

 _Tell him, child!_ A voice roared in her ear, making her look down. _Your guilt will kill you at this rate and all will be for naught!_

"Ignis, I need to show you something that you absolutely cannot tell anyone else about." She looked up at him again, locking eyes as she reached out to grab his hand that wasn't still on her shoulder and squeezing it until he flinched slightly. "Not even Noctis can know."

"I-"

"If you can't swear to it, I can't show you."

He seemed to consider it for a moment, even glancing at the wall that separated her hotel room from the guys'. Ignis sighed slightly but soon returned her steeled gaze with a soft one. "Alright, I swear."

Giving his hand another squeeze before she took a few steps back, she kept her gaze focused on him as she summoned one of the Royal Arms to her hand, then the rest to float around her in the reddish-purple glow of her warp clones. The man face fell straight into a disbelief she hadn't thought would be possible to see on him – and for a brief second, she almost thought he was going to turn and run straight to Noctis.

But he didn't. Ignis stayed locked in his place, finally wrenching his confused glance back to her deeply concerned face. "How?"

"I don't know. All I know is that every time we find a tomb, I start hearing the voices of whichever ruler is buried there. I've heard them since the day I first connected to Regis, and what happened that day was caused by one of the past rulers trying to kill me. I don't know which one, but I do know that the others are trying to prevent it from happening again. Every time, _every time_ we find a tomb, they present their power to me in a way that is different from how Noct gains it. It's almost like the Arm itself is going to Noctis, but a kind of copy of it is being given to me." Amara willed the arms to disappear before she walked back over to her friend. "They're giving me knowledge more than anything. Because Noctis is now the King, the past ruler that tried to kill me before is trying to use our connection for a second attempt which is what causes the pain. I don't know what is preventing them from a strong attack like before – unless it's due to the other rulers helping me or my close friendship with Noctis."

The man took a moment to take in what she was telling him, examining her quietly as he tried to piece it together. "Knowledge of what?"

"I don't know yet; I haven't spoken to enough of them."

"And you haven't told us, why?"

"Because I didn't even know how to explain it to myself, at least not properly." She reached out and took Ignis's hands in her own, closing the distance between them with a single step and looking up at him so he could see closely the truth in her eyes. "If I couldn't even do that, I knew there would be no way to explain it to the people I care _so much_ about."

The man didn't flinch away from the intensity of her gaze, or the heat building between them from how close together they stood now. "Do you think that may be why the Chancellor wants to keep you alive? With Tenebrae under the Empire's rule, there's no telling what Lady Lunafreya may have been forced to tell him."

"Maybe."

"If that's the case," he spoke as he finally took a step back from her, "we should tell the others."

She followed him step for step, not letting him distance himself. "Not yet. I need to learn more before I tell anyone else, or it could put all of us in danger."

"Then why tell me?"

"Ignis, I-" she was interrupted by banging on the door, followed by the door handle being jiggled violently.

"Guys c'mon! If we're going to the outlook, we need to go before it gets too crowded!" Noctis's voice cut through to them, gaining both of their attention and causing a shared glance.

"Just a minute!" Amara called harshly but gave her companion a smirk. "I still need to get dressed."

Now that seemed to knock something back into place, with the man giving her a quick once over before looking away, his ears turning red. "I should go make sure everything is ready to be packed away then."

The woman threw an arm up in front of him, making him pause just long enough for her to grab some clothes and a pair of boots from her bag. "Can you start with this then?"

He shot her a look, freezing momentarily when she leaned in close – whispering a soft 'please' in his ear before darting off to the bathroom to get dressed. When she re-emerged, she handed him her nightclothes to be put in her bag and set to fixing her headpiece, smirking at his slight blush all the while. The man dropped her bag beside her (neatly packed though!) and gently flicked her new necklace as he gave her another once-over through narrowed eyes, leaving her to lurch after him and drag him back to her side by his wrist.

"I told you because of how I feel. So, trust me to tell the others when I know more." She whispered in his ear, ignoring the look that crossed his face, before slipping around him to unlock her door. "Sorry for the wait Noct."

The King looked at her sage green halter top and dark brown pants with an arched brow, then at her also dark brown boots and the dark green straps of her shirt that ran across its cutout over her mid-section. "Showing off your abs today?"

"It's hot as hell outside. I'm sure you'd be showing off too if you actually had any muscle."

"Hey, I got muscle! You just can't see it..." he huffed, turning on his heel to stalk away as the duo shared a chuckle and followed after him – though Ignis returned her earlier favor with a soft brush of his lips across the scar on her cheek she had gained fleeing Insomnia. A whisper of 'our secret' was breathed against her ear before he walked quickly away, leaving her a blushing mess with no choice but to follow.

Gladio and Prompto were waiting in the lobby with the guys' bags, earning a brief check from Ignis before Iris made herself known.

"Happy birthday Amara. Did Gladdy actually give you the presents from Talcott and me?"

"Of course," the older woman motioned to the Moogle charm, which she had fastened to one of her holsters. "He can be trustworthy sometimes you know."

"Sometimes." Iris laughed, with Gladiolus only feigning a protest. "But hey, we should talk about it later. I hope you guys find out what's going on."

"Yeah, we'll let you know."

"Please? And be safe guys." She smiled and waved them off, leaving Prompto and Noctis to lead them to the outlook that was connected to the parking area. As soon as the older men had everything stowed away in the Regalia, they started the short walk towards the less crowded of the lookouts, not even noticing when Amara's expression changed completely.

'Are you _shitting me_?!'

* * *

Bonus: Amara's Stats

Biographical Information:

Name: Amara Lucis Caelum

Aliases: Amara Solis, Amara Izunia, Lady Amara

Home: Insomnia

Age: 20 (real age unknown due to the birth year having been lost) (21 as of chapter 21)

Birthday: May 21st, year unknown; Zodiac: Gemini

Parents: Aera Mils Fleuret (Mother), Ardyn Lucis Caelum (Father)/ Vincent and Rosemary Solis (adopted parents)

Affiliation: Lucis

Occupation: Sergeant of the Crownsguard, Platoon Leader of the Kingsglaive

Loves: Trying "secret menu" items

Physical Description:

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Height: 168cm (5'5")

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Golden-Brown

Game-Type Details:

Starting Level: 38

Weapon Type: Armiger

Gear:

Technique: Glaive Strike - fast-paced warp attack chain

Main Arm: Glaive Kukris

Second Arm: Drain Lance

Accessories: Adamantite Bangle, Ribbon, Mighty Guard, later - Sylleblossom Necklace (Amara Exclusive Item: a birthday gift from Ignis, the original gems have been replaced by rubies. Increases strength and spirit), Oracle's Legacy (Amara Exclusive Item: the golden headpiece once worn by the first Oracle. Enhances Oracle magic and healing magic)

Attire: Kingsglaive Uniform (with and without jacket), Casual Attire (outfit from chapter 12, with and without Ardyn's hat), White Attendance (Version 1: black skinny jeans and ankle boots – worn in Chapter 19, Version 2: shorts and knee-high boots – worn in Chapter 20) , Sage Battle (sage green halter style top with a cut out stomach, darker green straps across this area; dark brown pants and knee-high brown boots – worn in chapter 21)

Lost to Time - Later Chapters: Timeline to This Point

May 17th - Insomnia Falls - Amara meets the guys, sleep at Haven behind Hammerhead - Chapters 10 - 13

May 18th - Retrieve two Arms, sleep in Outpost caravan - Chapters 13 - 16

May 19th - Reclaim Duscae/Leide Blockade, journey to Lestallum, sleep at Leville - Chapters 17 - 19

May 20th - Go to the waterfall, retrieve Arm, return to Lestallum - Chapter 20

May 21st - Amara's birthday - Chapter 21


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Strange

Amara groaned internally as she and the guys walked toward the one man she really had not wanted to run into that day, watching as her friends pretty much ignored his presence at first. At least, until he looked up from using one of the outlook's binocular mounts with a sly smile.

"What a coincidence." He chuckled, and though a look of recognition crossed their faces she could already tell he was not showing his true self to them.

"I'm not so sure it is," Gladiolus grumbled, narrowing his eyes as the newcomer walked towards them – unfazed.

"Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?" the guys just gave him a confused look, though Amara knew what was coming. "Like this one: 'From the deep the Archaean calls… Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls."

"So how do we keep him on his feet?" Prompto spoke, concerned but hesitant, stepping aside as the man walked through the group, giving the woman a smirk they others didn't see.

"You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea… I can take you."

While the man waited patiently a few feet away, Amara allowed the guys to huddle up loosely with her.

"We in?" Gladio clearly wanted nothing to do with it but looked at his king anyway.

"I don't know." Was the reply, making Prompto pipe up.

"We take a ride...?"

"But watch out backs." Gladio finished.

"Fair enough."

"Let's do it."

Looking over at their "guide" Amara almost shuddered at the too-nice smile he sent their way. He turned to walk up the steps to the cars parked on the level above them.

"I'm not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me "Ardyn"." She hadn't thought he would introduce himself so blatantly, but it seemed that without his last name attached to it – the name didn't mean a thing to the guys. "Follow me to the car park, that's where I left my automobile. She's a dear old thing – pales in comparison to your Regalia, but she's never let me down. We can take both cars, a caravan of sorts."

"I'll just ride my bike between you two then."

"Oh, that motorcycle up there is yours? Dear girl, the Disc is no place to travel on such a thing. If there's no room with your friends, you can just ride with me instead."

Everyone was startled by the arm Ignis threw up in front of the woman as he glared daggers at the man, though the sudden concern was shared by the others as well. With a deep breath, she stepped around the man, turning and giving everyone a slight smile.

"He may have a point. We can come back for my bike later." She stepped close, motioning for the others to do the same. "Besides, I may be able to find out some more from him without you guys glaring at him like he just shot me or something."

"I can assure you she will be safe with me," Ardyn called to them, the door to his car already open. Amara gave them a nod and a smile, turning on her heel to go join her fellow redhead. He closed the door to his convertible as soon as she was in the seat, then turned to the others. "Let us be off then?"

Her friends were shooting her a few more looks as they hurried to get into the Regalia, though her attention quickly shifted to her trickster father as he got behind the wheel and pulled ahead to the ramp out of the parking lot. With the others soon behind them, they were off – heading out of town towards the open blockade gate they had passed through on their way to the city.

"You're disguising yourself again. How?"

"I'm not so sure I should teach you just yet. Perhaps tonight, after your friends are no longer watching you quite so intensely."

Amara sighed, looking out at the passing wilds. Ardyn hummed softly for a few moments, then let a hand leave the wheel to rummage through his jacket.

"Have you had a good birthday so far, Amara?" his voice was just loud enough for her to hear over the wind, making her look at him once more. When she did, she was surprised to see him holding out a small bag of specialty candies. "Ah, your mother's band looks even better on you in the light."

"My mother… Aera Mils Fleuret." She accepted the bag, though she hesitated before deciding to try one of the treats. Hoping it would put him a bit more at ease and make him more willing to talk she unwrapped one of the confections, popping it in her mouth but freezing when she realized just how good it was, though she couldn't quite place the flavor of it. Whoever had made the things was not kidding around.

"Oh, so you've begun to remember?" he smiled, watching her pick through the bag to try and decide which of the strange candies to try next. "The red one is my favorite. They're made from sweet wines – non-alcoholic though, I assure you."

"Bits and pieces."

"You were so young back then I can't be surprised. Besides, you hardly ever got the chance to see her unless she managed to give Somnus the slip and escape to visit me outside the Kingdom."

"Then, how did… I mean, how did I…" she faltered, but he seemed to know what she was getting at. Turning onto another road, he sighed and waited until the crinkle of another wrapped had stopped.

"We had managed to spend a bit more time together than usual, and I wanted to make it count. We didn't realize you were coming to us until later."

"I have one other question."

"I'm sure there are many more than that."

"Yeah… How long ago was 'then', and how did I get here? How did _you_ get here?"

"Darling, I am an immortal, though I won't get into the details about how that came about just yet. However, the cause of my immortality is what made me and your mother combine our powers to send you away. Although we had no idea where or when you would end up, we knew it was a place better than where we were at the time. But, even Aera didn't know the whole truth, not at the time… It's been over two thousand years."

"Dad?" she was shocked, trying to fit that piece into the mystery she had hoped to begin unraveling a bit more than she was.

"A story for a later dear, for now, I say we ought to find a place to sleep for the night." It shocked her to look out at the horizon and see the sun setting already. Had they been on the road _that long_? As Ardyn turned the car down another road, she noticed a gas station coming into view, a caravan outside of it. He was quick to pull in to park there, and she was happy to see the guys pulling in soon after, even if they looked less than happy as they got out of the Regalia.

"What's say we stop for the night here?"

"What's say we continue on to the Disc?" Gladiolus growled.

"The Archaean's not going anywhere."

"Neither are we, under your stewardship." Ignis walked quickly to Amara's side, the others following closely.

"So we make camp – _with Ardyn_ ," Prompto whined.

"Hell no." Noctis interrupted, though the Shield only sighed.

"Might as well get the tent up."

"Oh, I'm afraid I've never really been one for the outdoors. I shall foot the bill, so let us stay in that caravan over yonder."

Unsure and uncomfortable looks were exchanged before the group reluctantly followed him to the caravan, allowing him to leave them to rent it before surrounding their friend.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Not anything useful." The woman shook her head and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "More importantly, how long were we on the road? It seemed like it was maybe half an hour, but it's already so late?"

"Strange indeed." Ignis agreed. "He didn't do anything did he?"

"No."

"Good, then would it be okay for us to ask that you accompany Noctis and I for a few moments while Gladio and Prompto prepare the caravan to sleep us tonight?"

"Sure." The duo was sharing a look that put her on edge, but she followed them anyway – only to be swiftly pulled towards some abandoned cars off beside the station, past the few carts that were overflowing with various smells. Out of view and out of earshot, the men stood before her with looks of concern that were definitely meant for more than just her ride.

"Amara," Noctis gently lifted one of her hands and gave it a squeeze, looking her in the eye. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah of course," she shrugged, smiling slightly at her friends to try and get some of the tension out of the air. "I felt a little bad this morning, but after such a great wake-up call I feel fine."

 _He can sense your growing strength, child._ Her father's voice? But it sounded different somehow. _You will soon need to sever your link to him, 'lest he find out the hard way about your little quest._

"Amara, are you sure finding the Arms isn't taking too much of a toll on you? You've been different since I started getting them."

"Well, duh!" She laughed. "You're not just my friend anymore Noctis, you're my King – and every time you get a new Arm it affects me more than the others. I'm a Glaive, my job is to serve my King: act as a conduit for his magic and reflect his will in battle. Every time you gain a new Arm, your strength and magic strengthen significantly – and it not only affects me the way you've seen, it reminds me of what our positions really are. I'm sorry Noct, but I can't keep treating you as just a friend when every day you seem to grow up a little more."

"Why not?" Ignis seemed to be aware of her plan to get their companion onto a different topic and briefly nodded his understanding. "We all do."

"For now. Look, I'm not saying we're growing apart or anything, okay? You're still one of my _best friends_." Amara gave the shorter of the men a tight hug, pulling away after a moment to smile brightly. "I'm always going to hang around and remind you at the worst possible moments about all the embarrassing shit you did in high school."

"…Promise?"

"Yeah! As a matter of fact, I may or may not have let slip a few stories when I met Lunafreya in the city." The blush that raced up Noctis's face as he tried to figure out _which_ stories she may have told was enough to make the woman start laughing again, shoving his shoulder. "I'm kidding! Mostly. Don't worry I didn't tell her anything _bad_."

"We're going to talk about this later Amara." Noct wasn't kidding, giving her a stern look though his flushing face betrayed his still lingering embarrassment. The king turned on his heel and stalked away, clearly planning some kind of revenge, but her view of his retreating form was blocked when Ignis stepped in front of her.

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind about telling him?"

"Not yet Ignis. He's going to have a _lot_ more questions than you because of his connection to the old kings – questions I know I can't answer yet. Every time we find a new Arm, things clear up more, so it may only be a little while longer." She gave him a gentle smile, resting a hand on his arm. "For now, we need to focus on this Ardyn guy, and getting Noctis to the Disc safely."

"On that note, I think we should discuss your taking candy from a stranger." The man plucked a wrapper from where she had stuffed it haphazardly into her pocket. "Or did you think it would help get him to talk."

"Yes. Also, that thing was _damn_ good. If you ever decide to start dabbling in other kinds of cooking, we're gonna try to make these." It must have been the look on her face, but Ignis couldn't help but snort slightly in response. Reaching up to cover his mouth he shook his head at her and finally led her back to the others, where they found Ardyn happily chattering away about some of his previous travels. The woman decided to stand in the doorway of the caravan while her partner got to work whipping up a quick dinner. Although her father seemed oddly comfortable towards Prompto, he didn't behave all too strangely as he conversed with the group – even patiently answering any questions the guys proposed.

Ardyn even made pleasant conversation as they all ate together, complimenting Ignis on his cooking skills and inquiring about how he had come to put the meal together. Though loathe to go too into detail, the advisor did remain polite, if a bit cryptic.

Before long they were all heading off to bed – with Noctis and Gladio sharing the far one and Amara curling up between Ignis and Prompto in the front one, leaving her father on the pull-out couch (which he had accepted without argument). It was a long while before the soft breathing of her companions filled her ears. She tried not to shift too much, but when Ardyn stepped into the small room she couldn't help but jump. He smirked and motioned for her to follow him, which she did (surprised when Ignis didn't shift in the slightest as she climbed over him). Dressing quickly in the corner, she soon joined him in the main part of the trailer and followed as her father led her from the caravan into the chilly night air.

"Follow me, Amara."

"Wait, what about the guys?"

"I have more than one trick up my sleeve. They won't wake until we return."

"Did you drug them or something?"

"Of course not, I can't have them bumbling around like idiots come morning. I used magic. Now, do you want to learn some of it, or not?"

She couldn't pass up that chance, she already knew it. "I do, lead the way."

He nodded and motioned once more for her to follow. "The first thing we need to do is see how much of my magic you already inherited."

"And how much of mom's?"

"Yes, but not for the same reasons. I can't teach you about your mother's magic, but it can affect how much of my own you may be able to learn to harness." He led her quickly across the abandoned road, then jumped over the wall to the ground below. Amara followed carefully towards the abandoned shack that sat amongst construction leftovers and piles of dirt and debris, then out behind it and beyond one of the large stones that separated them from the wild of the grassy slope that wound through large stones for some yards yet. He didn't take her much farther though, but standing in the open out of reach of the lights that kept the station safe – she might as well have been on a Glaive mission for as tense as she was.

"Alright Amara," her father looked at her expectantly as he pulled a glove from one of her hands. Holding the bare palm towards her, she hesitantly moved her hand to rest atop his – having to harness every ounce of willpower she had to stay still when a dark, purple-tinged glow erupted from his hand. Her own hand reflected it in response, though she didn't miss the yellow glow at the center. It seemed to be exactly what Ardyn had been looking for, though she could have sworn there was also a bit of disappointment (and sadness) in his eyes as well.

Ardyn dropped his glow and pulled his glove back on. "You do have a bit of my power, but it seems that your mother's is mixed in quite intricately. So, we'll start with something simple – using magic to disguise yourself."

"What do I need to do?"

"You've already unlocked your own armiger, so remember how you did it. Focus on it, but instead of seeking the armiger's power – seek the power you just felt in your hand and find how it flows within you."

Not at all convinced, but still very much aware of her position, Amara closed her eyes and did as she was told. Noctis' connection flickered at the edge of her own power, becoming blotted out as she sought out the power she could still fill tingling in her palm. The feeling soon began to spread through her, and she found that as it did – the cool air of her environment began to bother her much less.

The feeling of the awakened power was almost chaotic in a way, though it held a refreshing calm at its center. She felt its ebb and flow around her own armiger, though only the 'calm' could envelop the bit of Noctis's that she held. When she opened her eyes again, Ardyn stood there with a patient smile.

"Now spread it across your body – and focus on what you want it to do." Amara hesitated but focused again on the first thought that crossed her mind. It must have worked too because as she watched her father's face go through a variety of emotions before she found herself confident she had accomplished her goal. Shaking his head, Ardyn pulled his phone from a coat pocket, taking a picture before he turned the screen to her.

Standing there in the image was not Amara, but the person who had entered her thoughts first.

Aera.

"It worked?"

"Very well." The man gave a troubled smile, then a joking one when she reigned in the magic cloaking her. "Oh, there you are Amara!"

"Hey dad, did ya miss me?" was she seriously joking around with him now?

"Of course, darling. Now come, we should get you back to bed. A short lesson though it may be, disguising yourself takes quite a bit of energy until you grow used to it." Ardyn lifted her up this time, and she felt both of them melt away in a feeling that was far more powerful than what she had felt before. Only a moment later, they were standing outside the caravan once more, earning him a confused look. "Oh no, you know the basics – now you can start figuring out the rest yourself."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Disc of Cauthess

A roar echoed through Amara's head – lights blinding her to everything around her as her head began to throb. She could feel things piercing her skin, felt something slice through her spine. There was a glow, then a fierce pulse of magic ripping through her.

Then there was nothing.

Amara gasped as she awoke, sitting up carefully when she realized she was still tucked in bed beside the quietly dozing Prompto. Ignis was gone, though a quiet conversation and the smell of coffee alerted her to where he was. The woman carefully shifted out of bed and went to the kitchen area to join her friend, surprised when he hooked an arm around her and held her protectively against his side, earning a chuckle from the redhead across from him, though Amara wasn't blind to the flash of anger in his eyes. It seemed like Ardyn was almost showing a bit of protective nature himself, though his daughter doubted her friend could see the way his eyes had sharpened ever so slightly.

"Aren't you two cute. How long have you been dating?"

Ignis huffed, reaching around behind him to pour another cup of coffee for his friend. The woman against his side felt his hand flinch on her waist, as if he hadn't realized his own actions. "We aren't."

"Oh? But you look so comfortable holding her like that. Not to mention how easily you've jumped to her side every time something has happened." Ardyn was teasing them, though a look beginning to emerge on his face made the woman gently break free from her friend's grasp. Ignis gave her an apologetic look, his eyes darting to their new companion as he watched her finish making her coffee.

"Oh, it's nothing like that, Ardyn." The Glaive chuckled, reaching for the sugar. "I've been having a bit of a hard time recently. Ignis is just trying to make sure I don't take another tumble."

"I see," her father mocked, but dropped the subject and his sneer. "Don't tell me your interests lie in one of the others of this little group?"

Amara didn't mean too, but she couldn't help but snort. Ignis looked at her with an arched brow, while she decided to stare a hole into her coffee cup. "Absolutely not. Let's get the guys up Iggy."

"You get Prompto, I'll get Gladio and Noct."

"Yeah. Uh, Ardyn you might want to move your legs so Noctis doesn't trip over you."

"Oh dear." The man did as she suggested, tucking himself away _just so_ as the duo left to get their friends up. Prompto was thankfully already sitting up in bed, pulling on his boots. He turned to her with a smile before he leaned over to grab her clothes from the floor.

"You must've lost something, eh? Your stuff is all over the place."

"Yeah, my fricken ribbon decided to disappear. You don't see it do you?"

"Yup!" he grinned, untangling the item from one of her shirt's buckles. "Must've gotten wrapped up while you were looking for it."

"Must have." She smiled, taking her clothes and waiting until he had stepped out of the room before she changed. Pulling everything on quickly, she checked around for anything that might have gotten scattered and gathered everything up. Ignis was soon to stick his head in, giving a nod.

"I'm just making eggs and toast. Is that alright?"

"Considering how bad the area around the Disc is rumored to be, I think we need something heartier."

"Would you mind stepping to the carts and seeing what they have then?"

"No problem."

It wasn't long before the group was digging into the breakfast Ignis had made, as well as the sausages and fruits Amara had managed to get. Once everything was cleaned and stored away again, the guys gave Amara another concerned look, waiting until Ardyn stepped out of the caravan to go start his car.

"Hey Amara, did anything weird happen last night?" Noctis questioned, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I feel kinda odd."

"Yeah, same."

"Mhmm."

Amara pretended to be concerned herself, pinching her chin as she tried to feign thinking. "No, everything was fine. I think Ardyn was knocked out before anyone else, and none of us really moved last night… Maybe it's because of how close we are to the disc now? I mean, my head hurts a bit more than yesterday but otherwise…"

Noctis seemed to buy it, nodding agreement when she brought up her head. "Yeah, that's probably it."

"If you guys are sure." Prompto rubbed his neck. "Anyway, shouldn't we just go ahead and get this over with?"

"Yeah."

And just like that, she was climbing back into the passenger seat of her father's car – giving the guys a wave as they pulled out onto the road. Doubling back the way they came from the previous night, Amara tried to focus more on the sound of the Regalia's engine as Noctis no doubt tried to keep from falling as far behind as he had before.

"" Absolutely not", eh?" Ardyn's chuckle pulled her from her focus, making her look over at him. "I just realized how intensely you said it. Pity, had I noticed earlier could have teased you both a bit more."

She felt her face heat up, having not realized herself how what she said must have sounded. Burying her face in her hands as she groaned, she was unprepared to feel Ardyn's hand pat her head as he slowed the car down to make another turn. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, of course not," he laughed, and allowed silence to return. Trying to ignore the churning feeling in her stomach, the Glaive opted to stare out at the rocky landscape as the car raced down the long, curving road. Not looking up again until she realized he was slowing down, approaching a large blockade that she recognized as being Niff guarded. He pulled his car up and aside of the late gate, putting it in park as the Regalia pulled up beside him.

"You'll be on your own from here, darling. Take care." He gave her a soft smile before motioning for her to hop out, so she watched him look up at the gate as she waked around the car to join her friends, climbing between Gladio and Ignis in the backseat.

"Better not be a setup." Noctis growled at the redhaired man, who only looked at him a feigned hurt.

"Have I given you reason to doubt me?"

"You don't really inspire confidence," Prompto muttered.

"Yeah, not very straightforward." Gladiolus added, shifting in his seat to make a bit more room for the woman. Ardyn clearly chose to ignore that part instead calling out towards the top of the blockade.

"Hello! It's me! Be so kind as to open up!"

The guys gasped as they heard the alarm begin to sound, the gate opening up for them.

"Wow, that worked?" Prompto looked back at them in confusion.

"I may not look like much, but I do have some influence." Amara shuddered at the tone her father was speaking with now and was grateful to feel Ignis's hand move to rest atop hers. "Aren't you glad we came together? Heh, your audience with divinity lies ahead."

"You're leaving?"

"I drop you at the Archaean's open door, and with that, bid you farewell."

Despite the tense atmosphere that was engulfing the group, Noctis carefully drove the Regalia through the open gate – watching the road as he hurried to get past the line of waiting drop ships within.

"We've met some weirdos." Gladio muttered as the King slowed to be a bit more cautious on the rocky path, earning a grunt of agreement from Ignis – whose hand tightened around Amara's.

"Hope we never meet that one again."

"Little harsh there, don't you think?" Prompto asked curiously, clearly not wanting to be too hard on the man that had helped them but piped up again after a being met by a few moments of silence. "Guy really knew his nursery rhymes."

"Nothing creepy about that!" Noctis groaned, but everyone fell into an uneasy silence as the road began to slope downward, a step cliff off to their right and rough terrain ahead of them. The raven-haired man could hardly keep the speed slow as the path got a bit steeper, trying to maneuver carefully around steep curves until the path came to a dead end beside what appeared to be old ruins.

"Hey, are those familiar…?" Amara muttered as they were forced to climbed out of the car, looking over the dirt covered stone remains for a moment.

"Who knows."

"She's right, look at the stone pathway." On edge for a different reason now, the group hurried to follow the path, heading into a brief tunnel that opened almost immediately into a long, partially enclosed area whose floor was covered by stone slabs, more pieces of old building stone sticking up here and there.

"These ruins…"

The others followed as Noctis took off at a faster pace, leading them across the area and around a corner – only to pause when something else very familiar came into view.

"Is that what I think it is?" Prompto looked at his best friend, who nodded slowly.

"Didn't expect to find a royal tomb here," Ignis looked at Amara, arching his brow to ask her silently if she was alright. Strangely, there was no old monarch buzzing in her head yet, making her wonder if this tomb belonged to _that_ one.

"Would be a shame to not grab that power, eh, highness?" the guys weren't paying the duo any attention, though her gaze was locked intensely on the Arm lying just ahead of them.

"Let's grab it and go."

As the three ahead of them moved to grab the Arm from the ruined tomb, Amara dug her nails into Ignis's hand when he attempted to offer it to her.

"I think it's the one from then." She muttered to him, looking a little fearful. "I don't know what will happen when I try to reach out to it, but no matter what I'll need you to keep them busy."

"Alright." They started towards the trio as Noctis reached out to receive his ancestor's powers, and almost immediately Amara found herself taking a sharp breath – fire pulsing through her. But no sooner had the glow of his crystalline weapons faded did a massive earthquake shake the ground, knocking Prompto clear off his feet and sending even Gladio to his knees.

"Here we go again!" Prompto yelped, trying to get back to his feet.

"This one's huge!" Gladio shouted, already getting up to get to Noct's side.

"Get away! Quickly!" Ignis didn't even care that his voice cracked from fear, grabbing Amara's arm and dragging her less than carefully away from the tomb floor. Noctis couldn't move though, and Amara was floored by the pain as well, as the earthquake sent another shock of magic and visions through them. They watched in horror as the tomb disappeared from below the King's feet, sending him hurtling down in a cloud of dirt and dust that Gladio dove in not a moment later. The trio left above the cliff watched in amazement as the meteor beyond them began to shift and lift, but as soon as it had settled the boys rushed to the edge.

"Noct, you okay?!" Prompto called down the cliff towards the two brunettes.

"Thank heavens you're safe. Is there a way back up?" Ignis couldn't hide his relief at seeing his two friends standing there on a lower cliff, though a brief glance at the Glaive who was trying to get her hands to stop trembling made both blonds realize there was more than one problem to deal with.

"No, but there's a path. Gonna see where it leads." Noctis called back up to them but seemed to realize something else. "How's Amara?"

"Shaken!"

"You guys take care of her, then try to get down!" Gladio shouted, looking to where his friend was motioning.

"Very well, we'll look for a way! Be careful now!"

"You too!"

"What?! We're going where?!" Prompto's panic echoed off the stone around them, though he quieted down quickly when his friend groaned.

Amara shook her head at them, getting to her feet and looking at Ignis. "I have to get to the Arm."

"Surely it's lost?"

"No. The royal arms can't be lost that easily." She was trying to reassure herself as much as her friend, though Prompto's confusion was clear when she looked at him. "Make sure Iggy doesn't hurt himself. I'm going to meet up with Noct and Gladio below."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. For now, let's just say I have some unfinished business with that old king."

 _Hurry along, pet, I'll be waiting._

She looked at Ignis in surprise, making him give her a confused look of his own before she shook her head. Walking carefully over to the edge, she reached out her senses towards the rubble below until she felt the familiar prickle of magic – pulling a dagger from its holster before giving the blonds a smile.

"See you boys down there."

"Wait-"

"Amara!"

The woman allowed herself to jump from the cliff, hurling her dagger towards the rubble below and feeling the air become charged around her before she warped. It was only a moment before she stood atop the debris that had once been the floor of the Tomb and gasped slightly at the sight of the King's statue, clasping his sword, resting lightly atop it all a few feet away.

"Whatever you want to tell me, at least make sure it's worth how much this is gonna hurt." Reaching out, she felt the magic of the Arm burn but meld into her own power – accepting her far too easily before it joined the others in her possession. Even the burning pain from earlier ebbed dramatically, leaving her to look at her hands for a moment before fixing her attention on the stone man.

"Is… Is that it?"

 _I'm not the monster you seem to think I am, Amara._ The woman whipped around and gasped at the sight of a raven-haired man in way too old clothes standing before her. Looking a bit too much like Noctis, he smiled slightly at her confused and shocked face.

 _I need a moment with you, Amara_. _You've been waiting for something without realizing what it is – and I think I owe it to you to give you some_ real _answers._


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Not What I Thought

Amara watched in concern as the man reached out to her, motioning for her to take a seat on a stone as he did so himself. Wary, but aware that the pain from Noctis's own claim to the Arm could resurface at any moment, she did as the old king instructed, and allowed him to a take a moment to look her over.

 _You look so much like your mother, Amara. Pity you got your father's glare instead of hers. Ah, but the red hair does suit you better than Aera's blonde would have._

"You knew my parent's?"

 _Yes, at one time I called your father my brother._ The man looked almost sad for a moment, with guilt taking over his features soon enough, only to return to a calm expression when he returned his gaze to her face. _Though, that was before we both succumbed to our own desires. I had no idea you had even been born until Bahamut revealed it to me. It was… one of the things that made me realize I hadn't done things quite the way I intended._ The man chuckled hollowly, looking at his feet as he clasped his hands before him. _Then, you resurfaced – connecting to Regis's magic of all things – and I sensed something in you that I hadn't sensed in centuries._

"And that's why you tried to kill me? It was you, wasn't it?"

 _Yes and no, pet. I was attempting to rid you of what I had sensed, and for the most part I had some success. I didn't intend for it to come across the way it did, even my fellow Kings were mistaken because of my actions. Not that I blame them_.

"What did you sense? What could possibly have made you do something-"

 _Your father was infected by a very dangerous plague when you were conceived. Part of that plague was passed to you, but because of your mother's magic – it wasn't able to spread and infect you, or her for that matter. The things you heard me say that day, they were from the plague trying to manipulate you into defending yourself from me trying to trigger your oracle side to awaken – trying to defend itself. It's also why the arms hurt you so much – they are weapons of light, so to speak, and the plague is incredibly weak to it._

"And… I listened to what I heard. I fought back." Amara looked at him in confusion, half expecting him to reprimand her for it, but he only gave her a proud smile. "Why-"

 _I made a mistake, many mistakes, when your father and I walked side by side. I know he can never forgive me, but I hope he can understand, one day. And you, Amara, I know you will. I can't tell you much more for now – Noctis needs you far more than you need my explanations. But I will come to you again, and we will talk properly then. For now, take my blessing and go help your King._

"Wait, but, which King are you?" was on her feet as he started to fade from her vision, making him frown at her.

 _Oh, come now! You really don't remember your dear Uncle Somnus?! When I come to you again, we are going to have a_ very _long talk about this!_

Watching, still confused, as he faded from before her, she could have sworn for a moment that sylleblossoms framed his disappearing figure. But she couldn't focus on that: he was right after all – Noctis needed her.

Shaking off the shock of seeing the dead King and tracing the bit of pain that still resided in her, she groped around the edges of her armiger until she located what she felt she needed most. Focusing hard on it, then the cliff that was some several yards above her head, she felt her body melt into an intense feeling of pain first, then shift in on itself and move – almost too quickly for her to realize. Her feet landed on the cliff a few moments later, and she took a moment not only to collect herself when her stomach caught up to her, but also to examine the curious black shadow that lingered on her limbs for some brief seconds. It almost felt as if she had warped, but with a bit more nausea at the end of it.

More importantly though, when she turned her attention back to her surroundings, she was able to spot a path that she could sense Noct's magic at the end of. Ignoring the prickling feeling of being watched, she took off down the path, sweating profusely as she dodged open flames and prayed to the gods that her boots didn't melt. Ducking low to avoid the attention of agitated Daggerquil flying through the flaming channels, she soon rounded a corner and found herself running headlong into her friends.

Noctis yelped in shock when the woman barreled into his back, nearly knocking him off his feet and making her remember quite suddenly about his bad leg when he stiffened a little too much. Gladiolus only shook his head, peeling off his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Thought you weren't feeling too hot."

"I'm feeling _too_ damn hot." The redhead hissed, wishing she had something to pull her hair back with. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, haven't been able to make it very far yet though. Too many flames and the wildlife's too irritated."

"I noticed." She rubbed her King's back for a moment before he straightened, looking between the Guards before turning his attention back to the path. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Stepping carefully down the path now that she had found her friends, the three of them were a bit concerned when their path ended at another cliff, though Noctis was quick to jump down to one just below them. Flinching from the heat for a moment, he looked over the next ledge as his friends joined him – Gladio finding a new path for them to take after only a brief look around. The duo stepped over to the thin path they would have to inch across, with the Shield shaking his head for a moment before beginning to step down it.

"No room for error here."

"No time to chill either," Noctis was clearly getting annoyed. "Make it quick… Just want this to be over."

Amara held her breath as she followed, her back against the rock face and her eyes fixed squarely on her footing. They were a good few feet down it when the earth started to shake again, with Gladio looking at them immediately.

"Tremors… Hang on!"

Noctis flinched, reaching up to hold his head as a familiar ringing filled her head as well. "Ugh… my head…"

"Again? Of all the times! Let's hurry the hell across." The path was beginning to crumble beneath them as he spoke, and he clearly noticed. "Noct, you doing alright?"

But the man couldn't answer through the ringing pain, and Amara didn't think she'd be able to either. The ground started to shake once more as the trio froze where they were, with only a shout from Gladiolus to rip their attention to the large stone wall in front of them as it crumbled – a massive hand breaking through it and reaching for Noctis.

"Hey! Titan! What's the big idea?"

"Titan?!"

"Save it! Get to solid ground first!"

"Faster!" the woman nodded her agreement, trying to not stare in horror at the giant she could now see clearly in front of them.

"Calm down, I'm going as fast as I can." But the hand that was still trying to grab Noctis had clearly affected the shield's speed across the crumbling ledge. "Almost there."

He had just reached the end, grabbing onto a somehow still firmly planted tree when Noct yelled out again, only to slip off the edge and be grabbed a bit too hard by his friend. Gladio threw Noctis onto the solid ground just ahead of them – making the jump himself with Amara warping after just time to barely miss the giant's hand as it broke the ledge they had just been standing on. Titan was looking intensely at the group as the boys got to their feet, with the woman still not quite sure if she was ready to believe so many things in one day.

"If that's his welcome, I'd hate to see how he treats intruders," Gladio muttered as he helped Noctis steady himself, but the King's gaze was locked on the God's.

"You wanna talk? So do I."

"Glad the feeling's mutual. Let's move."

Not that they had much of a choice. Heading down a slope past several element deposits, they soon found themselves sliding under a partial collapse, only to emerge on the other side trying to not trip over their own feet. The younger man groaned as he straightened up, still holding an almost sick expression in his dirt covered face.

"I'm sick of this endless walking…"

Amara tried to look away when Gladio grabbed the King's shoulder, forcing him to turn and look at him. "And I'm sick of your endless whining. Calm the hell down."

"Get off my back."

"Are you a man of royal blood or aren't you?" the woman gasped when she felt a bolt of energy surge through her, realizing quickly that Noctis's armiger was spiking from his emotions.

"Of course I am!" Noct shouted, shoving his friend's hand off of him with enough force to make him stumble. "I couldn't forget it if I tried! What about it?"

"I ain't saying that you've forgotten, but you gotta know something-"

Amara decided to move on away from them, letting them have their moment to themselves so she could take a moment for herself. Finally taking a few seconds to adjust her clothing and make sure everything was in place, as well as seeing if her shoes were holding up, she had just looked up to greet her friends as they caught up to her when Noct's phone starting buzzing. With the wind picking up around them, he had just answered it with a slight smirk Amara's way that she only barely noticed before she turned attention skyward, letting out a gasp soon after.

"Ignis." But the man didn't have his phone out much longer, his face falling into concern. "Got cut off. But it sounds like we're about to have imperial company."

"We already do!" Amara pointed at the drop ships flying in.

"Bout to get even hotter in here."

With a bit more urgency, the trio made their way once more down the path until it opened up onto a large clifftop looking out onto Titan. And though the God seemed to try and speak to them, the group was soon distracted by the few Imperials just ahead of them on the ledge. Rushing into battle, the small platoon was dispatched quickly in part to Noct's still palpable emotions. The trio looked over at the God as the Guards followed the younger man to edge of the cliff, looking up into the staring eyes of the Archaean.

"Hey! I'm here!" whatever the being said in return made Noctis hunch over in pain, grasping at his head once more. "Arg, what the hell is it you want? Quit screwing with my head!"

She wasn't sure if his shout angered the deity, but they quickly found themselves staring down his massive fist as it connected with the edge they stood upon – shattering it and sending them flying. Although she and Noctis were able to land safely, Gladio, unable to warp, took the fall a bit harder. They didn't have time to help him though, finding themselves barely able to parry the giant's foot as he attempted to step on them, then parry it once more before Gladiolus launched into them, knocking them out of the way.

"We can't fight him like this! We gotta run!"

"Best advice you've given all day!"

Dodging the flying fists of the angered God the trio ran for their lives, only pausing momentarily for the Shield to launch Noctis up onto a ledge they encountered, with Amara warping after him and the older man scaling it quickly a moment after. They barely managed to dodge a palm falling on them from above, crushing the former obstacle without any effort. Only a few more feet and the more magically enabled duo was left to warp clear – down to a lower plateau of sorts – while Gladiolus held off the hand long enough for them to escape. Knocking the shield aside once more, the duo was left to parry the firsts themselves again with a bit more success before Noctis was able to throw a counter warp straight into Titan's fist, only to be knocked aside.

Noctis had clearly had enough, even muttering so to himself, before a third parry left Titan's hand lying on the ground for a few moments that were long enough for him and Amara to lay into it and his wrist. Without much progress, and soon to be knocked aside once more, she for one was grateful to feel a potion breaking over her and healing her before she looked up and found Ignis smiling at her, Prompto racing to Noct's side as Gladio joined them.

"Didja miss us?" the younger blond called, healing Noctis before tossing a potion over to the Shield.

"Apologies!" Ignis nodded towards the trio not far away, helping the redhead to her feet. But nothing more could be said, a fleet of Imperial dropships was closing in on them, with several platoons setting up nearby with large weapons of some kind. Amara looked at the Advisor, then over to the Niffs.

"You and the guys help Noct deal with Titan. I'll try to keep the Niffs off your backs."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, he's going to need more help than me." She only gave a reassuring smile before warping across the battlefield, laying waste to the outlying enemies as she charged herself up for a massive warp-chain through the ones setting up the massive red cannon-

-things.

Yeah, cannon-things.

Knowing that she was likely to possibly encounter a few human troops amongst the enemies, she tried to keep her focus on herself and her store of magic, launching a few fireballs and lightning blasts to soften up her targets before beginning her warp-powered onslaught. It almost felt like she was taking on an army by herself, though she soon realized Titan was falling quickly to her friends as well. Well aware of an intense freeze hitting her back, she ripped through the remaining Troops as quickly as she could, collapsing from Stasis just in time to see Noctis shatter Titan's frozen arm with a mighty blow from the newly gained Royal Arm. With the partially collapsed deity looking down on them with… a bit less hostility, Noctis took a moment to shake out his arms and look around.

"Hey, we all still here?"

"Yep, still here," Gladio answered, still on edge and still staring at the literal God before them.

"If a little battered," Ignis agreed, walking swiftly to where Amara's final warp had landed her a few feet away, and using an Elixir on her when he realized her problem.

"Does this mean it's over?" Prompto asked a bit tentatively and looked at Amara and Ignis as they rejoined the group.

"I hope so, I'm already gonna be sore as hell tomorrow," Amara grumbled, glaring at the being that she was sure was the source of the pain lingering in her mercy screaming muscles.

The ground started to shake again, with Titan seeming to try and speak. Noctis gasped in pain, looking up at him in disbelief.

"What – what is it now?!"

"What is he doing?" Ignis stood at his King's side, looking a bit more ready than Gladio to do something.

"He's winding up!" Prompto yelped, jumping back to the Glaive muttering profanities.

"For the big one!" Gladio agreed, gritting his teeth.

But Titan didn't launch another attack, instead groaning loudly as he started to glow yellow – little streams of light bursting from his skin. The orbs at the end of the light trails swarmed Noctis, then Amara, filling her head with visions of Lunafreya standing before the God.

"That was…"

"Luna? You spoke with her?" Noctis looked up at the now calmer appearing being. "That's why-"

He was cut off as the God disappeared in a release of intense, bright yellow energy, frying the dropships straight out of the air and splitting the ground around them so deeply lava began to shoot up around them. The group attempted to run for safety but didn't make it very far before they were cut off by the new threat.

There was no time to debate anything, though, before a wind blew across them and left them looking up at a dropship that was lowering in front of them.

"The empire! Now?" Ignis was clearly not having it, and snarled at the vessel, only to gasp along with the others as Ardyn appeared to them beyond the opening bay doors – his magic disguise disappearing, she guessed, when she didn't see the familiar magic tinge to his form. He grinned, walking near the edge of the ship's dock.

"Fancy meeting you here!" he called, smirking when no one was able to say much in their shock. "It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself. Izunia! Ardyn Izunia!"

"Izunia?!" Amara growled, gaining her friend's attention as she feigned confusion and anger. "How the-?"

"Imperial Chancellor Izunia?" Ignis was trying to put the pieces together when he looked back at the older redhead.

"At your service. And more importantly, to your aid. I guarantee your safe passage. Though you're always welcome to take your chances down there. Buried among the rubble, is it?"

The others rounded on Noctis, who was clearly no more pleased than the rest of them as Ignis spoke.

"Dying here is not an option. We have no choice, Noct."

"I know."

Racing to board the enemy airship before the lava closed in on them, the group was equal parts relieved and on edge as they collapsed onto the metal floor – the dropship rising quickly to get away from the Disc. With Ardyn grinning mischievously at them, the friends sat close together opposite the newly revealed enemy.

"Is it just me," Amara leaned in close to Ignis as she whispered, "Or was he unrecognizable before this?"

"He was if even you hadn't recognized him after meeting him in Insomnia so recently."

"Oh, thank the gods I found you kids." The chancellor seemed oblivious to the murmurings of the duo as he looked over them.

"And what will you do with us now?" Ignis questioned, the only one to stand and stare down the older man.

"Why, grant you safe passage just as I said."

"Pretty generous offer for an imperial," Prompto pointed out, looking over at his best friend.

"Come now. Is it fair to begrudge a man the circumstances of his birth?"

"Well, no, I guess not…"

Satisfied, the older man left them be, moving a few feet away as Ignis returned to kneeling with his friends. Beginning to plan their next moves for once they were dropped off, with all of them agreeing they needed to get the Regalia before anything else, the advisor stood soon after, rounding on the Imperial.

"Chancellor, if you truly wish to aid us in our efforts, then I request you release us this instant."

Looking amused, Amara's father could hardly keep from chuckling. "This instant? It's a long way down. Perhaps the army could break your fall. Or perhaps you could simply sit back and enjoy the ride. You needn't worry: you're in good hands with me."

 _I wouldn't be so sure._ A few voices were filling Amara's head, making her flinch slightly as she watched the two men stare each other down.

Without much choice, Ignis returned to his friends, and though there was still a bit of muttering amongst them they opted to do as told and sit back until the dropship began to descend. As the bay doors opened, Ardyn waved them off with a smirk.

"Here's hoping you find that car of yours." The guys didn't say anything, looking out at the field where he had dropped them, but gasping when they heard Amara yelp. She watched their horrified faces as her father dragged her back onto the ship, struggling against him as the doors closed and the ship took off a bit faster than before.

Ardyn let her go as soon as they were clear, and her efforts to escape sent her to her knees – only to make another round of pain rip through her.

"Seems like something's happened, darling. Care to talk with your father about it?"

The woman looked up at him, trying to make sense of the version of him that was suddenly appearing over the one she saw standing before him – with black trails of something oozing from his blackened eyes and from the corner of his mouth. It was too much – the pain from Noctis gaining the Arm had ebbed somewhat earlier, but now a much more intense burning filled her.

She collapsed on the metal floor at her father's feet.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Storm

 _Sylleblossom petals of various colors floated around on a gentle breeze, carrying amongst them fragments of crystals both clear and purple hued. A milky white sky stretched far beyond any kind of horizon, with sage plants and wildflowers reaching out beneath it in every direction. Amara looked up at the dancing petals from where she seemed to be floating herself, the flowers and sage leaves just barely brushing her skin where it was not covered by the strange green gown she wore. Stranger still, was the way the plants below her seemed to be reaching up and melting into the air as she tried to move onto her feet. Her bare soles touched soft grass that ran across the ground, and it tickled her toes as she stepped lightly amongst the flowers – only pausing to reach down and pluck a single arm of sage. The smell was oddly intoxicating and nearly lulled her into a trace before she realized she was not alone in the field. A slightly darker sage colored cape was placed on her shoulders, and a new weight was sat upon her head. Amara turned around, facing the person who had put the new items on her and gasped._

 _Her father stood before her dressed in white, with longer hair more neatly brushed to frame his face – and blue eyes instead of the amber he possessed now._

 _Beside him stood the woman who she had received visions of – Aera, with a smile on her face as she stood with a hand on Ardyn's arm._

 _Though neither spoke to her directly, their gentle gazes spoke volumes of their love and pride toward the girl, with sadness and guilt prickling the edges of the emotions._

 _A hand coming to rest on her shoulder made her turn, only to see her adoptive parents standing at her side – their faces reflecting those of her birth parents. Somnus stood somewhere between the two pairs, and though his back was to her she could feel an intensity around him that seemed to call her name._

 _Amara began to walk towards him, only to freeze when Noctis appeared at his side – facing her with a twisted express of fear and confusion._

 _Looking at him, thunder began to rumble through the air. Lightning struck the ground all around her, lighting the field on fire and filling the air with smoke so thick it consumed everything around her. Yet, the flames did not touch her – the smoke did not choke her. She held out a hand and watched both part in front of her, waving her hand so that the area around her cleared. Her parents, Somnus, Noctis, no one stood with her now. The sylleblossoms and wildflowers were gone as well, leaving only the sage plants growing about her – their leaves seeming to reach for her._

 _Their smell filled the air and Amara allowed herself now to slip into sleep._

Amber eyes opened and cringed against a bright light that filled the strange room. Letting a grunt escape her, Amara sat up and stretched, even though the motion made her realize how painfully stiff she was.

"You're finally awake." A gruff voice made her look to the side, where she was surprised to find Ravus standing in a doorway, a strange Magitek armor on the arm she distinctly remembered burning in the Citadel.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret, does this mean I'm in Niflheim?"

The man clicked his tongue, closing his eyes in a disapproving manner, "Of course not."

The Glaive looked at him a bit warily, but relaxed when she realized he was unarmed, and her Kukris were on the nightstand beside her. "Where am I then?"

"Still in Lucis, I assure you. The Chancellor demands it for whatever reason. Just as he demands _I_ babysit you."

"Prince Ravus," she saw him flinch, but open his eyes to look at her, "I have no right, but I would like to ask you a few questions. Non-invasive ones, of course."

Ravus sighed, crossing his arms for a moment before deciding to enter the room properly and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of it though and looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Let me remind you, Glaive, that my allegiance is to the Empire."

"Of course. I won't ask you anything military related, or personal."

"Then speak and make it quick."

"How long have I been out?" she pulled her hair over her shoulder as she spoke, looking at how long it had gotten. Whereas it had only been just past her shoulders before, it now reached all the way down her back – though it remained as wild as previously.

"Only a few days. We noticed your hair as well, and no, before you ask, we can't explain it."

"Has Chancellor Izunia done anything that concerns _me_?"

"He's made a point to visit you often, but the strangest thing he's done is pet your hair and tell you stories. Although, one of my men swears he caught the Chancellor kissing your forehead one night." Ravus almost seemed disgusted.

"Has he told you anything about his connection to me?"

Now that caught the commander's attention and made his gaze snap directly on her face. "What connection?"

Seeing what could be a chance to put a bit of tension into the situation, Amara decided to stand now, and though her legs were shaky from her long sleep, she stood before him with her head held high.

"Chancellor Ardyn Izunia is my biological father." She made sure to change the purse of her lips to a sneer, and her gaze into a mischievous glare, adjusting the very way she stood to reflect her father's stance. It clearly shook the man in front of her, who couldn't seem to disguise his confusion. "I'd tell you to ask him yourself, but I doubt he'd give you much more than a riddle. He doesn't seem to want many people to know just yet but seeing your position I would have thought that you at least would be aware. Especially when he's placed _you_ in charge of me while I'm unconscious."

"You can't really expect me to believe that," he finally spoke again after several moments of trying to collect his thoughts.

"Oh, go ahead," the duo looked over at the door they hadn't heard open, both surprised to see the object of conversation standing there looking a little bored. "It's true, but that doesn't mean I'll let it go if you let it _slip_ anywhere outside this room, Ravus."

"Father," Amara looked at the man as she put her hands on her hips. "What the actual fuck."

"We still need to talk."

"The only thing that needs to be done is you letting me go so I can go find my friends before they get their dumbasses killed."

"Is that any way to speak of your Prince and his entourage? Especially with your feelings for-"

"I will stab you if you finish that."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone's stabbed me, darling." Ardyn chuckled, strutting past the confused high commander to rest a hand on his daughter's head. "Besides, I can't let you go anywhere until I'm sure you're alright. Speaking of, I hope your current quarters and clothing are to your liking?"

She hadn't actually looked around before he brought it up, so she took a moment now to examine the less than plan room – from its satin covered bed to the sturdy wood and leather furnishings, even a bottle of wine and a few books of poetry sat nearby, with a chess board set up on a small table beside them. Her clothes were neatly folded atop another table at the end of the bed, where she also spotted her jewelry and accessories, though a look down at herself showed _someone_ had changed her into a forest green dress that almost seemed plain when she thought back to the dress she wore in the dream that was haunting the edge of her mind.

"Don't tell me you expect me to stay with you know that you've kidnapped me."

"Of course not, but there's no telling how long your friends will take in getting here without their dear car."

Realizing he must have the Regalia somewhere nearby, the woman narrowed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Now, now, we have other more important things to discuss." The chancellor waved dismissively at Ravus, who seemed for a moment unsure before he took his leave, though not without another glance at the younger redhead. Ardyn waited until the door had been closed once more before he walked over to the chessboard, pulling up one of the nearby chairs to sit at one side. Amara soon made herself sit at the other and pretended to examine the pieces before giving her father a look.

"What's with my hair?"

"A side effect of sorts. You nearly tore your body apart taking out our Magitek the other day, and your body went into overdrive from the number of curatives we had to use on you to help speed up the healing process. I've managed to keep your nails trimmed, but I wasn't about to touch your hair." She took a moment to look at her nails, which _were_ a bit longer than she remembered. "Of course, if you wish to cut it, I'd be happy to help."

"Maybe later," the Glaive looked at her pieces again before she moved a pawn into play. "What happened when you decided to send me through time?"

The man shook his head, moving a pawn of his own. "You were lost to me, only your mother had any idea of what really happened to you. However, she couldn't tell me anything. Bahamut had "blessed" her with some sort of knowledge about it, then sealed it away so that she couldn't speak of it."

 _You were sent where you were needed._ "Is there any chance I was meant to end up here? Or do you think Bahamut meddled with it." She moved another pawn as she spoke, eyeing him cautiously.

"Could be either, could be both, only he really knows." Ardyn also moved another pawn, reflecting her own motions. Amara allowed a few moments to pass with only the _click_ of the pieces being moved before looking at her father's face again.

"Who was Somnus?"

The man moved a knight a bit too roughly as if he were caught off guard. "I see you've remembered a bit more. He was… a brother to me."

"Are you the man who appeared in the old portraits with him?"

"Yes, though some also could have been of Gilgamesh, his shield."

Amara eyed one of her own knights, moving it to stand before her king in place of a pawn she moved already. Ardyn moved a bishop in front of his queen in reflection. A few more pieces were shuffled around, each of them reflected the other in some way. "What was the plague you were infected by? Was it the Star Scourge?"

"I see you paid attention in class. I guess you could say it was the Scourge, but I came to be infected by so much it affected me differently than the standard victim."

"Because you were of royal blood." Finally, a move left her losing a pawn to one of his own, only for her to take his in retaliation and leave him without another easy target. "Weren't you?"

"Yes. I was Somnus's older brother." The battle had begun now, each losing another two pawns before he stole a bishop and left her to make the hard choices.

"You were a Lucis Caelum."

"I was the _elder_ Lucis Caelum _._ "

"Where did Izunia come from then?"

"I don't remember anymore." He seemed to fumble as he tried to answer her, though still clearly trying to keep other things hidden for now. Losing a bishop and a knight brought him back to their game though. "Part of the curse of my immortality comes with the ability to pass it on, and in the process absorb the memories of those I infect. Sometimes I can't even keep my own memories straight from how many I've taken in."

"Then how can I believe anything you've told me?" she was beginning to corner him, and it made her father smirk as he looked at the board – seeing her finally move a knight into play properly. "Can you tell me that?"

"I can actually. For some reason, my memories involving you and Aera are remarkably clear. That's not to say there aren't areas that have slipped through the cracks of course."

 _He lies. Too many of his supposed clear memories are tainted, clouded by his hatred._ "Why did you side with the Empire after all this? Did something happen to make you hate Lucis?"

"And its sin bearing royal line, yes, though I don't think you're quite ready to hear that part of my story darling. Check."

A rook was taken out by her king without much of a glance. "Does that mean that I'm actually a Lucis Caelum?"

"Yes."

"Check." His bishop was moved to block the path of her own rook. "Does that mean I'm technically a princess?"

"By all technicalities, however, because I was denied the throne due to the Scourge, I doubt you're actually able to lay any kind of claim. But you are also a Fleuret because of your mother's blood, so if it awakes properly you could always take on some of her Oracle legacy."

"I don't think I want either positions, thanks." She took a moment to take care of a pawn getting too close to her side of the board, then with her next move sacrificed a knight to take his queen. "I'm much more suited to a position like this, than one of power."

"You could have both."

"No thank you. Check."

"Finally using your queen, I see."

"And a rook won't stop me. Check."

"I suppose a quick moment won't either?"

"Not while _my_ rooks are in play. Check."

"It's still too early to call." He smirked, using a pawn on his side for shelter, but frowning when she dispatched his other knight. "Well then."

"Check."

Ardyn glared at the board, moving his king again but looking surprised when she moved her remaining knight. "Not going to box me in?"

"You still have a bishop."

"And we have a stalemate now that you've blocked my last pawn. Who taught you to play?"

"I had to do something to earn a bit of extra credit in high school since I was always being called away for missions with the Glaive. So, I joined the chess club since it offered the most useable credits. I didn't tell the guys about it though, but Iggy caught me once and started playing matches with me during breaks when we were at the Citadel together. Last I checked he was ahead, 76 to 72. We haven't played since I graduated though."

"But you still remember the scores?"

"I wanna beat him one day, of course, I remember." Amara trailed off, allowing the thunder rumbling outside to distract her as her father reset the board.

"Then allow me to start a new scorecard for us."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Rescue

It stormed for a while, with the rain creating a kind of music for them as they continued to play match after match, only pausing to eat dinner when Ravus came to fetch them for it. They played long into the night, neither becoming the slightest bit tired, until just before dawn when a commotion was heard outside, including several loud explosions and what seemed to her to be extremely close lightning strikes in rapid succession. Ardyn left her then, and after finally having a moment to look outside she was surprised to find that her little room was on a base, and even more shocked to see that it appeared to be under attack.

Grabbing a bag that had been so _conveniently_ left in the room the woman threw her things (and the bottle of wine and poetry books) into it, throwing it over her shoulder and took off with her kukris in hand. Knowing it had to be Lucians throwing the Imperials into such a panic, she didn't hesitate to slice the throats of any MT or human troop that crossed her path, grabbing a gun from one of them before she got outside the little compound. A woman in strange clothing was the first thing she saw when she burst out though, and something about the stranger made Amara freeze in her tracks.

"Daughter of Adagium, the Oracle sends you her blessing. She asks for you to continue to serve the Chosen King and awaits you now across the sea. A message will come to you then, should the twelve Arms of Lucis be found in time."

"You… A messenger?"

"Go forth, your power will come to aid the Chosen when he needs it most." Amara blinked, and the strange woman was gone – leaving only a chill to the still damp air in her wake. More confused than she had been in a while, Amara took a moment to look around for anything else strange, only to spot a piece of strangely shaped glass that seemed to have an electric current to it. She reached out to it tentatively, and though shocked when the current absorbed into her and joined her magic, the sight of the glass disappearing in a pile of sand worried her a bit more.

 _The Stormsender seeks to aid all helpers of the Chosen who can bear his burden. Daughter of Adagium, his blessing to you has been received – use it well._

"Stormsender?"

But the sound of metal striking metal nearby distracted her and sent her running towards it. Slipping between rubble from the explosion and the remainder of the Magiteknology on the base, she soon ran through a gate and spotted Ravus standing before her friends – with Noct having summoned the Royal Arms.

"Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate," she heard Ravus speak just before she warped in between the two nobles, shocking her friends and making Ravus scoff. But she didn't have time to say anything before she heard a sound off to the side – looking over to see Ardyn had joined them. Noctis dissipated the Arms, glaring at the man.

"I'd say that's far enough." The Chancellor smirked at his daughter, strutting over as Ravus turned his back on him. "A hand, highness?"

"Not from you."

Amara let Ignis and Prompto get in front of her, turning her attention to Gladio who was clearly in pain (though the slight dent in the side of the Regalia behind him also caught her attention).

"Oh, but I'm here to help."

"And how is that?" Ignis snarled, standing ready to attack at any moment.

"By taking the army away."

"You expect us to believe that?" Gladio was on his feet again now, and clearly looking for a fight.

"When next we meet, it'll be across the seas." The redhead chuckled. "Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we?"

Ravus turned slightly as he was spoken too, catching Amara's eye for a moment, but saying nothing.

"Fair thee well, your Majesty, and safe travels."

As the Imperial duo left, Prompto looked between his friends before his gaze finally landed on Noct. "You guys, know that guy?"

Ignis muttered for a moment before nodding. "Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae… and older brother to Lady Lunafreya."

Noctis growled in displeasure for a moment, but Amara was already climbing in the car – effectively reminding them of why they were there in the first place. With Noctis jumping behind the wheel and the guys climbing in after him, they were soon pulling out onto the road outside the base, though only once they were well down the road did anyone speak again.

"Did anything happen to you while you were there, Amara?"

"Other than whatever made your hair grow like that."

"What did make your hair grow so fast? I mean, it's only been a couple days!"

The woman smiled for a moment, looking around at them. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Ams, though I think Specs missed you the most."

The Advisor scoffed, lifting some of his friend's hair from her shoulder. "So?"

"Apparently I was in really bad shape after fighting the MTs at the Disc. They had to use so many potions and stuff on me, it made my body regenerate like crazy, which made my hair grow super-fast. My nails did too, but I guess they decided to keep those trimmed so I wouldn't claw their eyes out or something."

"Other than that, though?"

"I was out for a couple of days, and Ravus was the one who got stuck watching me. Once I woke up, I spent most of my time with Ardyn playing chess." She shrugged. "I did learn something about him though – he really sees no need to keep pawns for long. If he issues any kind of commands in the same way he plays, I think we're going to start running into a bit more trouble from the Niffs."

"What? We were stuck running around Duscae, and you were sitting comfortably playing _chess_ the whole time?!"

"I was a _captive_ of the fucking _Empire_. Ardyn wanted to play chess, I sat my ass in a seat and played chess. I already knew I was still in Lucis and I found out the Regalia was on the base, the only thing I didn't know was if I could get to it and get the hell out to find you guys on my own."

That seemed to sate them for the moment, and she was able to lean against Ignis to enjoy the ride back to Lestallum to meet Iris (and get her motorcycle). Only once they were back in the city limits did anyone speak again, though only to ask about the sudden surplus of Imperial flags donning the city. Amara shook her head, taking a moment to swap her stolen bag for her other one, and quickly checking her bike so she and the guys could head for the Leville. Strangely enough, there wasn't but a few people on the streets – making them pick up the pace to hurry to the hotel. Iris met them in the lobby, tearing up the second she saw her brother.

"Oh, Gladdy."

"What's wrong?"

"I let you down. I never made it to Caem. The empire came while you were gone." Iris choked on a sob, turning to lead everyone upstairs to a room so they could talk privately. Deciding it may be best for her to leave them too it, the older woman hugged Iris's shoulders on the way up the stairs but excused herself to the next room once they reached the top. She ducked into the bathroom, dropping her bag beside her, and began washing her face furiously, then scrubbing her teeth as soon as she had dug out her toothbrush. When it proved to not be quite enough – she threw herself in the shower and ran a soapy rag over herself until she was sure she'd damage her skin if she continued. So she got out, and dried herself to throw on her green pajamas, hesitating when she remembered her father had bought them for her.

The thought made others begin to race through her head as she dressed, with none of the dead nobles giving her a word of advice as they had before. Further clarity concerning her lineage was doing nothing to clear up her forgotten history: to be honest all it was really doing was confusing her – making her feel more guilty.

The product of a union between members of the two most powerful magic-retaining families… she didn't feel like she had what it took to bare the fact proudly just yet.

She was staring at her reflection, the bags under her eyes and the long, untamed mess that was now her hair when a knock brought her from her thoughts. The bathroom door slowly opened, and she was met with Ignis standing there, suddenly looking a lot more tired than she remembered as he peeled off his shirt.

"We're going to Caem."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. We need to see what preparations need to be taken care of so we can head for Altissia as soon as we finish gathering the arms… We should probably look over that map of yours before we set off tomorrow." He looked at her, the bags under his eyes looking even darker with the shadows falling across his face the way they did, as he ran his already bare fingers through his hair to make it fall. "A lot happened while we were gone…"

"Some bad things, judging by Iris's crying," she nodded, and looked over at her friend again. "I didn't see Jared or Talcott around."

"It was Jared."

Amara sighed, shaking her head. Although she had met the man several times before and grown fairly fond of him after visiting the Amicitia household as many times as she had, she couldn't make herself feel too upset about it when she thought about how hard Talcott and the siblings would be taking it. "What happened?"

"A Niflheim officer struck him down on the street."

"I see."

The woman let him slip behind her in the bathroom, setting his glasses aside to wash his face while she took a moment to look at him.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you shirtless before Iggy. Didn't you say something before about appealing changes?"

"I didn't think you'd have it in you to joke around after news like that." He was patting his face dry, but still managed to give her a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Being in the Glaive so long, jokes are the way I deal with bad news now. Sorry." Amara sighed, picking up a brush to try and get the still damp knots out of her hair. Her companion was quick to take it from her, making quick work of the tangles as he watched her reflection in the mirror. He ran his fingers through it as he watched her eyes follow the motions.

"It does look good long, but don't you think it may get in the way in a fight?"

"You think it looks good?"

"Ah… you don't?"

The woman smiled slightly, waiting until he put the brush down to look at him directly. "I do."

"So, we'll have to figure out something to do with it."

"I already have some ideas, but for now I'll just tie it back for bed." She let Ignis watch as she retrieved her ribbon from her bag, and after carefully pulling her hair up back used it to tie it in place, though she let her bangs stay free and frame her face. The man seemed to fight himself for a moment, then reached out to brush a few strands behind her ear. His eyes searched her face for a moment, looking at every scar from the magic ones to the one from Insomnia – which his fingertip traced softly.

"Are you certain nothing happened while you were with them, Amara?"

"No," she admitted, closing her eyes to focus on the warmth from his hand as she tried to figure out what to tell him.

"What?"

"Ignis," the Glaive couldn't meet his eye for a moment, but when she did, she met a gaze full of concern. It was almost overwhelming, and not from guilt this time. "I'm sorry."

"For what? What could you have to apologize for? I don't think anything could top being able to communicate with the old kings."

"Even if it turned out that the reason I can do that is because there's a chance Bahamut has marked me for something? A chance I only ended up in Insomnia on that street for Rosemary Solis to find me because my abilities with the crystal's magic was too important for Bahamut's plan for me to wind up dying alone somewhere?"

"Well it certainly would explain a bit, though not why one of the kings tried to kill you."

"About that… when I got down to the Arm at the Disc, the king – Somnus – actually appeared to me. He was the one I thought tried to kill me, but he wasn't actually trying to. King Somnus was trying to trigger some latent ability to awaken fully, but to do that he had to try and get rid of an issue that one of my parents had passed on to me when I was conceived." She paused, reaching up to wrap her hand around his and pull it from her face. "Every time I speak to one of them and they give me their knowledge and the 'Arm', the power of the Arms hurts me because it's burning away a bit more of it, since he couldn't that first day."

"An issue you say?"

"It's not something too bad, it's just really badly affected by light magic like Arms, and Noct's Armiger."

"So, the more Arms he gathers, the more this issue is fixed?"

"Yes, it's just so much more painful because my body is being tricked by the problem into trying to defend it. You know, like when you're really sick and your body tries to reject medicine?"

Ignis nodded slowly, taking a moment to take in the new information. He finally sighed after a few seconds and looked at her again, turning his hand to squeeze her slightly. "I think we should get some rest before you make any more revelations."

"Yeah," she giggled softly, making him smile for a second, before she slipped past him and headed for the bed. Peeling back the covers to climb in, Amara watched him turn off the light and join her, though not before ditching his slacks and going to firmly shut the traitorous blinds that were allowing the light of the rising sun to fill the room. The woman allowed herself to press into his side as she had the first night in the caravan, relaxing when she felt his arm wrap around her. But she surprised him when she pulled herself down from the pillows so she could rest her head on his chest properly.

"Are you cold, Amara?"

"I can't be cold around a space heater like you, _Ignis_ ," she joked, feeling her face heat up. "I just wanted to be a bit more comfortable."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you had a fever from as warm as your face feels."

"Shut up, this is not the time for that kind of talk."

Ignis shifted, forcing her back against the mattress as he held her down gently by her shoulders, hovering over her as he sat up. "Then when is the time?"

"Ignis-"

"Amara, you were _missing_ for _days_ ," the man looked down on her with a look she had only seen once before when they were still kids - after Noctis had returned from Tenebrae. "Every time we have another success with Noctis you end up getting hurt in one way or another, Chancellor Izunia clearly has something in store for you that I don't even want to try and imagine, and now the Empire has begun to show it clearly could not care less about its image in Lucis which means at any given time we could become a target for their attempts to get to Noct… or die for getting in their way."

"That's exactly why, Ignis. We need to focus on Noctis, and making sure he gets the Arms, and now the covenants. We can't afford these kinds of distractions."

"What if… What if I told you it would be less of a distraction?"

The woman could help but smile again, reaching up to brush her finger tips against his cheek. "Ignis, you're the Hand of the King now. He has to be your first and only priority."

The man frowned, but nodded, though he still didn't release her. Turning his face into her palm, he fixed her in a strangely intense look instead. "Then let me be selfish, just for tonight."

"It won't be just tonight, you know that. Besides, there's a chance I won't want to give you back."

"Then I guess it's a good thing it's not even noon yet." He smirked against her fingertips, ducking his head so her palm came to rest against his hair. Amara gazed up at him, allowing herself to be lost in his gaze before she shut her eyes and leaned up to meet him.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Heading for Caem

Amara and Ignis awoke long before the guys did, dressing quickly to steal away to the café they had visited so many days before. The owner had welcomed them warmly, making sure they were okay as she made them coffee and breakfast, and even joining them while they ate – though she did leave them to their own devices when Amara produced the map of the locations of the Royal Arms.

And yet, despite the time they spent there, they still returned to the hotel before everyone had awoken, arriving just in time to say goodbye to Talcott before Monica and Dustin took him and their luggage to the Cape to begin their side of the preparations. Iris met them in the lobby, smiling at them before she took a moment to let Ignis know she would be riding with them, as the Guards had only enough room for Talcott once everything was loaded. Amara cringed as she thought about the amount of room the Regalia's backseat actually had with Gladiolus and Noctis hogging it.

"You could ride with me instead, so you don't have to be so cramped," the redhead offered, making the Amicitia look at her in concern.

"Do you really think Gladdy would let me ride on your motorcycle?"

"I think he knows I'm a very safe driver, so why not?"

"Safe, but a tad unpredictable at times. Perhaps it would be better for her to take one of our spots in the Regalia, while one of us rides with you instead."

"Have fun Specs!" the trio turned to watch the other part of the group come down the stairs with all their bags, including Amara's from her room. Noctis smirked at his advisor, not even trying to hide how amused he was. "I don't think any of us need to get near her after yesterday."

"Noct, as your friend and a Glaive fully capable of kicking your ass into next week, shut up." Amara smiled sweetly, "Unless of course, you want me to run off to Altissia ahead of you and spill everything to Lunafreya. I'm sure I could find some way across the sea, just for the sake of embarrassing you."

"Speaking of, don't think I've forgotten that I need to find out what you've already told her."

"My lips are sealed."

"Ignis, I command you to find out for me."

"Sorry Noct, but this one is above my paygrade as either a Crownsguard officer or your advisor."

"Don't you outrank her though?"

"No, she's actually currently one of the only four officially ranked officers left. Our activities with the Guard are more for practicalities sake since we're technically both your first and last line of defense. Gladio is the only one among the three of us with a rank, though he doesn't have an officer's title."

"You have to actually fulfill Crownsguard assignments to gain rank, and he didn't have too many opportunities since he's your Shield." Amara nodded, smirking in triumph for a few seconds before something hit her. "Hey, wait, what do you mean after yesterday?"

"Wait, were you just threatening me without even paying attention to why?"

"It's kinda just force of habit to threaten embarrassment upon you at this point. I heard 'I don't think' and just kinda zoned out on the rest."

Gladiolus grinned, walking over so he stood beside the duo and leaning into them. "He means the way Ignis acted when he found out you might be on the base."

Amara flushed brightly when a glance to the side showed Ignis fidgeting slightly, suddenly very interested in the lens of his glasses, before she began glaring at the taller man and then at her snickering former classmates. "You two can it."

"Ah, it's good to hear her fussing again," Prompto laughed, walking over and slinging an arm around Amara's neck. "Come on Ams, I'm sure you already know we were all freaking out trying to get you back."

"Of course, she knows, Ignis isn't the only one around here that cares about her," Noctis added, pulling the blond's arm off the woman. "Let's get going already. Specs, you ride with Amara. I'll drive the Regalia."

"Alright, but just so you are aware we should make a stop at Malmalam Thicket on the way there to procure another of the Arms."

"Alright."

It only took a few minutes for all of them to make their way to the vehicles and re-stow everything away. Iris was the first to get settled in the Regalia, taking Noct's usual seat in the back. Unusually, all the guys were quick to buckle up once they took their own spots, leaving Amara and Ignis to exchange amused looks before climbing onto the redhead's motorcycle. The man wrapped a steady arm around his partner's waist as she turned the engine, letting her wave to the others before heading up the ramp and out of the parking area. Noctis was quick to follow her out of the city, though Ignis was chuckling in her ear about the distance he was keeping between them.

Heading in the direction of the waterfall tomb, the little journey looked like it would be smooth sailing for them all the way to the Thicket – until a buzz filled Amara's ear. Looking up, she growled at the sight of one of the Empire's flying fortresses coming in above them. The sound of the Regalia's engine roaring closer was the only interruption, with Noctis pulling alongside them with a grim look. Ignis shifted slightly behind her.

"We should find a spot to pull over," his hand tightened on his partner's hip, no doubt reminded of the news he had received the previous night.

Amara nodded, glancing at her friend's. "Old Lestallum is just ahead! We can stop there!"

Falling back behind the Glaive, the group looked ahead of them to the small town that was quickly approaching. They were quick to pull into the parking lot of the hotel on the main street, parking there and asking Iris to stay put while they went to take care of things. Deciding to take the Regalia, despite her previous 'capture', the group hopped in with Amara behind the wheel, letting her take them out of the city towards the old Lucian base the Fortress had landed in.

"Surprised to see them this far out," Noctis grumbled, adjusting the bracer on his arm and making Prompto sigh.

"Leave no plot of land unconquered."

"Those aren't conquering numbers," Gladio pointed out, a growl to his voice.

Ignis nodded, looking over at Amara as she gripped the wheel a bit tighter. "Likely building a supply line it would behoove us to cut."

The redhead agreed, turning down a street that led away from the Base's entrance and following the tall walls as the guys made a few comments about how the base looked. Pulling over not far beyond the wall's uphill curve, Amara sliced the wires acting as a guardrail before climbing back into the car and maneuvering it carefully off the road. After a quick (and careful) disguise job, the group was following the Glaive up the hill, through the brush. Heading quickly up the slope Amara soon found an unwatchable part of fencing that acted as a makeshift wall between the base and some of its supply pipes, cutting them a hole in the shadow of the inner walls and motioning towards a concrete slope that stretched upward some feet in front of them. Looking up they could see a guard tower situated on the upper level and looked to Amara questioning.

"Noct and I will take out the guards, the rest of you stay out of view for now." She was speaking quieter than they had heard in some time, motioning for everyone to follow her, then at Noctis when they reached the crest. The King threw the first warp, taking out a sniper on the stairs of the tower as Amara threw one of her Kukris, warping over to take care of a Trooper in the tower's shadow. Hearing the sound of metal hit the ground made the other few troops in the area show themselves, only to be taken out with expert precision before they could ever fire off a shot. The others joined the duo soon after, and followed Amara up the stairs to the lookout, sharing a few curses and groans at the sight below them. The base was already much farther set up than anticipated, with the fortress's tail acting as a conduit to spread the MT generator's power across the area.

Noctis sighed, looking over it again before turning to his friends. "So, what's our plan?"

Ignis took a moment to think, then looked at Amara. "Find the base commander and take him into custody. Targeting metal men will yield little in the way of reconnaissance, but bones bend easily. We'll split into two groups."

Amara shook her head. "No, three. I'm going to head for the generator."

The men looked at her for a moment but nodded when they saw her glaring down at the machine. Ignis sighed softly, shaking his head.

"Prompto and Gladio can generate a diversion."

"Aw, yeah! Making a scene's what I do best." The man laughed, cracking his knuckles.

The taller blonde smiled for a moment, then looked to his King. "Noct, are you prepared?"

He got a nod in response, making Prompto smack his friend's shoulder lightly. "Operation: To Catch a Commander is go!"

Amara looked at the guys but only took a moment to wish them luck before losing a kukri down to a sheltered area behind some shipping crates. It had taken them a bit longer to get to the base than she had realized, she noticed, as she slinked through the shadows that were growing darker by the minute. She didn't want to risk checking the sky to confirm her suspicions, so hoped the guys were being careful to avoid any demonic distractions the Niffs had held on several bases she had infiltrated in the past.

Slipping beneath a tarp when she heard metal clad feet getting close to her, she willed herself out of sight using Noct's magic as she had been trained to do with King Regis's, and tried to ignore the slightly more red tint bleeding into the purple edging the crystalline fragments surrounding her from the magic.

Not moving until she was sure she was in the clear, the woman snuck back out, dispersing her magic so she wouldn't drain herself further as she slipped through the shelter of more supplies until she found herself nearing her target. Watching for any patrol before making her next move, she slipped along the edge of the inner wall, ducking behind what she could to avoid being lit up by the harsh lighting of the center of the area. Heading quickly up behind the Generator when she was close enough, she set to rigging a Firaga flask to its base, then warping herself up onto a platform before she threw a lower level flask at it, igniting it with a loud explosion that sent a shock through the base – setting off alarms and awakening a large MT armor that she hadn't realized was manned, but the Generator stayed running, though it was fluctuating wildly.

Realizing they must have re-enforced them somehow after the last base was taken out of commission, she was happy to hear the guys joining her before she dove headlong into attacking the MT power supply, letting them handle the armor. Hacking at it with strong blows of a broadsword was enough to dispatch it after the explosion had weakened it, so she found herself quickly warping in to help the guys. With Gladio and Noctis attacking the armor's legs and Prompto sniping its joints, she set to disarming it – though she and Noctis were warping after it when the surprisingly agile armor leaped into the air and landed several feet away, perfectly situated to rain missiles on them.

The duo were quick to remove the launcher from action as their grounded companions moved in, and were successful in setting one of them off directly in the face of the armor – making it succumb even faster despite themselves barely missing being caught in to close range explosion. Between the four of them, it didn't take much longer, leaving them darting out of range before it exploded itself.

Hearing the laser gate locking them in with the armor die out, the group turned to watch a peeved Ignis approach, frowning as he looked at them.

"Glad to see you lot were successful."

"Does that mean you weren't?" Noctis almost sounded shocked, with agreeing expressions on their faces as they looked in surprise at the advisor. He made some sort of motion at them as he shook his head.

"I placed our captive into the Hunters' custody, but I've just been informed he's fled… He lives to die another day."

"And I'll gladly help him with that," Noct growled, rubbing his shoulder. "For now, let's head back to town."

The group muttered their agreements, following the Advisor back out of the area and heading for their exit.

They had hardly made it into the open when the sound of a grunt from above them left the guys looking at Amara in shock when she summoned a crystal barrier over their heads and a sword to her hand. Jumping in front of Noctis she blocked the incoming spear of a woman clad in Niff emblemed clothing, letting her barrier dissipate when the woman kicked herself free, only to launch another blow that locked them close together.

"Hey pretty girl," the woman seemed to purr before launching herself backward and away from them, landing gracefully a few feet away as she laughed. Gladiolus darted in front of the King as the redhead dissipated her sword to draw her kukris, looking at the Niff female with a smirk.

"Hey Aranea, long-time no ass-kicking."

"Oh, so you remembered me? How sweet! Unfortunately, I'm not here for you today Glaive."

"You're not getting Noctis." She was aware of the others jumping in front of their charge, though she didn't risk a glance to see who was where.

"Well, let's see what you can do!" Aranea had hardly finished speaking before she shifted her weight and darted around the group at an incredible pace – directly into her target, who was lucky to warp through her strike and avoid it. Knowing his fighting style wasn't suited to dealing with the Niff's heavy dragoon lance, Amara used one of her old tricks and left Gladio trying to not fall on his ass when she leaped up onto his shoulder, then off of it into the air where she summoned her own lance.

Quickly balancing herself, the redhead brought the full force of her body weight down with the lance between the other woman and the King, cracking the ground from the force of it. Warping through the enemy's attacks, the Glaive dispersed her spear and switched back to her kukris, using the small blades to knock away the lunges of the lance trying to hit her. Aranea was getting angrier by the second, and finally shoved her away before leaping high into the air – hovering there long enough to begin spinning quickly as she rest her foot on the hilt of her spear, building up speed and torque that would be sure to do a lot of damage.

Realizing what was at stake, Noctis and Amara both warped after her and left the others to deal with the MTs that were starting to arrive on dropships no doubt alerted by any number of alarms on the base. They were cleared out easily enough as the duo chased the bigger threat through the air and from platform to platform, at one point managing to slam her face first into a metal beam, until she finally managed to knock both back to the ground below, only to perch rather unimpressed on another platform above them – looking like she was checking her watch of all things as she peeled her helmet off.

"Aw, is it that time already?"

"What time?" came the question from the more than confused king as he rubbed his wrenched wrist, looking less upset by the whole situation than he had earlier.

"Quittin' time," Aranea shrugged. "Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours. I could, but there wouldn't be a single gil in it for me. Hey, we should play again sometime, pretty girl."

Amara tried to come up with a retort, but the Niff had already leaped high into the air, and into a waiting dropship that was an oddly bright shade of red. As it took off from the base, Noctis couldn't help but look over at the Glaive with an even more confused look.

"Who the hell was she?"

"I'll have to explain later, for now…"

Prompto sent a nod her way, turning to his friends. "I'm still worried about Iris."

"I imagine she's fine," Ignis didn't seem particularly concerned, instead using a potion on his liege then tossing one to the redhead, but Gladiolus seemed a bit more worried.

"But we shouldn't keep her waiting."

It was a quick agreement before the group was hurrying from the base, pausing at the edge of the lights to look down at the dark expanse separating them from the Regalia.

"Amara, I don't suppose…?"

"Prompto, you and your flares are coming with me this time."

"What? Why me?!"


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Thick of Things

It had started raining before they made it back to the hotel they had dropped Iris at, and with as late as it had become they were happy to find some rooms had been rented for them. Surprisingly though, Gladio volunteered to bunk with Iris for the night – though no one was about to question it – dumping Amara in the room with Ignis and her former schoolmates, both of who had decided to give her some devious grins.

She soon found herself glaring at the two younger men while Ignis showered, waiting anxiously for him to finish so she could have a temporary escape herself. However, once Prompto plopped down beside her on the little couch that had been haphazardly stuffed into the room and flung an arm over her shoulder, she knew she was screwed.

"So Ams," the blond smirked, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he pretended to give the round of King's Knight he was playing attention. "Are you and Ignis… Y'know."

"I don't and I don't think I want to," she grabbed his hand and twisted his arm up and off of her.

"Amara, are you hooking up with my advisor? Yes or no." Noctis crossed his arms, looking at her intensely. "Just be honest."

"What the actual hell has gotten into you two?"

"You two have spent every night together since we met up at Hammerhead, he's always the one you head for first, and vice versa for the most part - which is actually getting a little annoying – and I think you and I both know he's not the type to pay attention to random little things we mention in passing, but he remembers everything you even begin to mention." The king leaned over to stare the glaive in the eye as he poked the necklace she had yet to remove for bed. "So? Are you hooking up with Iggy or not?"

"What are we not allowed to be close to each other or something?" the redhead grimaced. "Guys, he's just worried because of how all this with the Arms is fucking with me."

"I don't think it's only the Arms that are _fucking_ with you, Amara." Prompto whistled innocently when her glare turned on him. "Just saying. He _was_ unusually worried about you during the whole kidnapped by the Empire incident. Yeah sure he wanted the Regalia back too, but he was ready to kill someone to get you back."

"Guys-"

"We're not going to say anything if you are, we just want to know 'cause ya'll keep looking at each other like you want to run off at any second."

"Oh, for the love of – I'm not dealing with this tonight. First, I have to fight that fucking Niff bitch, now I have to deal with this from my own friends?" Amara stood and stalked over to the bathroom door, banging on it until they heard something shift inside. "Ignis I'm being interrogated out here! Hurry up or else!"

They couldn't hear what he said back to her, but it made her glare at the door for a moment before she produced an odd little bag from her pocket. Pulling out a few little tools she surprised them by making quick work of the lock – soon pushing the door open.

"Get the fuck out, my turn."

"Tell that to the shampoo."

"I will drag you out if it means getting away from these idiots right now."

"You can try."

"Ignis Scientia don't challenge me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _pretty girl_."

"Oh, you son of a-!" The guys watched her face start to burn before she could finish her sentence and couldn't hold back their laughter when she squeaked. Ignis soon stepped out of the bathroom, still dripping water that left trails on the fabric of his sleep pants and turned a sharp glare on the giggling boys.

"She does have a point you know. So, would you two mind not being pains for tonight? Perhaps you could even attempt to hold off until we reach the Cape?"

"No promises Specs."

 _She wasn't sure when she finally managed to fall asleep that night, but it wasn't long before now the now-familiar scent of sylleblossoms were flooding her senses. She found herself walking through a field of them, looking over their various colors as she tried to make sense of why she was there once again. Amara was almost happy to finally see someone else there and began to step carefully through the flowers, hem of her sage green dress held carefully above her knees, to make her way over. Somnus was the one she found waiting for her, and he held a hand out to her as she neared him._

 _"Amara has the pain of the plague returned any since my last visit?"_

"No, it hasn't."

" _As good as that is to hear, don't expect it to stay that way. The next arm may very well return the pain to you."_

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

 _The man gave her a gentle smile, holding her hand gently when she accepted the one he had offered and leading her through the field until a tall white tower appeared before them. Though he didn't take her near it, the sight of it alone was enough to make both a sense of familiarity and foreboding, wash over her._

 _"Amara, even though it may be asking the impossible, do you remember anything of the time you spent in our time? Before Ardyn and Aera cast you through it to where you landed."_

"No, but things seem to be coming back a little bit each day. I don't know if I'll ever remember it properly, but then again…"

 _"As adjusted as you are to this time, it may be for the best." Somnus seemed to understand what she had wanted to say, but a knowing smile on his face made her suddenly remember her conversation with the man's grandson before she had gone to bed. "So, the King's advisor, huh? How do you think he'll take it when he finds out you're a Lucis Caelum yourself?"_

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, don't you have some answers for me?"

 _"Of course, but I think someone else would like to speak to you first." Her uncle motioned ahead of them, where she was surprised to see another person coming to join them._

 _"Amara."_

"Mom?"

 _"Yes, darling," the woman smiled gently, sending a pang of recognition through her. It had been Aera she had received visions of after all! "Oh, how you've grown. You look so much like your father."_

 _"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Somnus was teasing, and gently ruffled his niece's hair, but Aera shook her head with a frown._

 _"Our time with her is limited Somnus, let us not squander it all."_

 _"Of course."_

Amara awoke with heavy eyes to the sound of her friends chatting away near her, Ignis's hand resting on her arm as he sat beside her on the bed, sipping his coffee. Shifting her arm slightly to let him know she was awake, she waited until he stood before she sat up, running her fingers through the tangled mess of her hair as she glared half-heartedly at the guys.

"Morning Ams!"

"You look like hell."

"I made coffee."

"Morning guys…" she rubbed her face as she stifled a yawn. Ignis was quick to pass her a cup of coffee after she threw her legs over the side of the bed, earning a quick mutter of thanks before she all but chugged the drink. But when she finally sat the cup down, she was surprised to see her usually sleeping king staring her down like she had grown a second head. "What?"

He shook his head but glanced quickly behind her, making her attention turn that way. It was hard to be sure, but for a split second, she swore she saw her mother standing there, looking like a ghost. It only lasted a moment though, and when Amara looked back to the raven-haired man, he only gave her a nod.

"Uh, about that."

"I don't think I want to know."

"What's going on?" Prompto and Ignis were looking as confused as ever, glancing between their friends while they tried to figure out what happened. "What? What?"

The Glaive shook her head, standing to walk over to the coffee pot. "Just a ghost, nothing to worry about."

"A ghost?!"

"Someone we know?"

"Someone _she_ knows."

"Yeah, yeah, I seem to attract ghosts since way back when, but don't you do the same _highness_?"

"I don't think messengers count as ghosts."

"I'm talking about the fox."

"Pip's not a ghost, she's a messenger. Just not the same way as the others."

"What are you guys talking about?" Prompto whined, rubbing his neck as he tried to keep up.

"I daresay it's best we don't know." Ignis brought the redhead her cup to refill. "Gladio and Iris went for a quick run. We're going to head out once they return."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Iris wants you to give her your Glaive uniform for her to stitch up. I'd suggest you allow it since she had the better threads to take care of it."

"Yeah, and you don't want to wear such a messy uniform once we hit Altissia, do you?"

"Not going to worry about that for long!" the Amicitia siblings gave the group a pair of smiles as they walked into the room. Gladiolus was quick to look to Amara though and nodded to her. "Monica gave me a call. She's got a Crownsguard uniform and fatigues for you, Sergeant."

"Lovely," the redhead muttered, dumping an absurd amount of sugar and creamer into the remaining coffee of the coffee pot, mixing it up and drinking it from the pot, earning a scoff from the Advisor who was still trying to give her back her cup. "Hey Iggy, can you go ahead and get my uniform for Iris so I don't forget?"

"Of course." He almost sounded defeated but left her to chug the remainder of the coffee so he could retrieve the Kingsglaive's uniform. The Glaive joined him to retrieve some clothes for the day as soon as she finished her stolen drink, disappearing into the bathroom to change as the others began discussing what the plan would be. As it turned out, their random little runs through Lucis had left them missing quite a few out of the way royal tombs, which would need to be visited before they took off for Altissia. When Amara rejoined them, she found the guys looking over the map of the tombs, trying to figure out some sort of circuit for them to run once they had dropped off Iris.

"Sorry sis, as much fun as it is to have you around-"

"You guys need to worry about this more than me, I got it." Iris smiled brightly, not at all offended. "Besides, I've got a uniform to patch, I'll be plenty busy."

The redhead couldn't miss the look of relief on the Shield's face if she wanted to, so she cleared her throat to try and get some of the tension out of the air. "Have we marked off the ones we already have?"

"Well there's only four of the ten marked on this map, so yes."

"Alright, ready when ya'll are."

And just like that, they were loading up and setting off. With their little caravan driving over the bridge to pass the fort they had knocked out of commission only the night before, it wasn't long before the concrete ramparts halted to let them slip into more open terrain. Passing by the drop-off that signaled the river was nearby, it was only a few more moments before the vehicles turned off the paved road and started down a tree-lined old one, and Ignis was left to hold onto Amara a bit more tightly as she weaved speedily down the winding trail – Noctis not even trying to keep up anymore, only to pull over at an old parking spot with some lumber piled up off to its side. Letting the advisor hop off as she cut the engine, the redhead quickly had her bike parked off to the side and straightened up her clothes as the Regalia pulled in to join them.

"What the hell Amara? What happened to traveling together?" Noctis was trying to fuss at her, but he almost sounded like he was pouting.

"You're here aren't you? Ergo, together. Let's go."

"Do you even know where we're going?" Gladiolus didn't sound pleased as he walked over, leaving her to produce the map of tombs and unfold it.

"Right now, we're going to head south a little way to get to the entrance to the thicket, which should be around here. Then, we just cut through it, try not to die, and get to the tomb that should be at its deepest point."

"Alright, lead the way Captain! Uh, Sergeant!" Prompto grinned awkwardly, but Amara dismissed him with a shrug before she began to walk down the ill-kept road to where the path to the thicket should start. It was only a few minutes past the parking area, and with the guys chatting away about Caem and His Majesty's ship, it wasn't too long before the older woman was leading them down an old gravel path to a large metal bridge.

"Looks like there's gonna be a fight on the other side." She broke into their conversation, pointing out the less than friendly looking creatures that they were undoubtedly going to have to take care off. "Seadevils."

On edge once more, the others followed her across the bridge, not at all surprised when the creatures began to act hostile as they neared the other end. Pulling Prompto up to her side before they stepped off, she pointed out a spot on the creature's skulls. "Seadevils are capable of shooting high-pressure blasts of water, and we're just out of their range. Can you make the shot?"

"Well, there's only two of them."

"If you miss-"

"I never miss!" True to his word, as soon as he was sure of what he was aiming at, the monsters were dispatched, and the group was left to clamor down the rocks to start up the uphill path into the thicket. It was a steeper slope than they had expected, so it wasn't long before Ignis and Gladio were falling back to stay with Noctis, who every so often found himself stumbling on the gravel – and reminding Amara about his bad leg. Hadn't it been an injury when he was a kid or something? She couldn't remember how or when, not that she would have been told anyway.

Turning her focus to keeping an eye out for whatever creatures she could hear crying out in the woods, she was actually kind of relieved when Iris and Prompto came to join her in the lead. Despite their teasing, she knew Prompto was one hell of a marksman, and Iris was the daughter of the Crownsguard Captain/King's Shield, so also a good fighter in her own right, at least from what she had seen of the girl during training sessions.

As they approached a curve towards the top of the slope, Amara realized she'd have to hope training would be enough. A small group of Spiracorn were staring at them, digging their hooves into the dirt and shaking their heads. They weren't going to let the group pass quietly.

"Keep Noct back!" Amara shouted before losing a kukri, warping into the monsters before allowing herself to summon a sword from the armiger – Noct's old sword Masamune, she realized when it was a bit heavier than she had expected. The massive katana made quick work of a few of the closer Spiracorn, but also left the redhead with a new issue that left her returning it quickly to the armiger and warping the hell out of the brush she had found herself in.

"Killer bees!" she warned, though Prompto's squeal of alarm when one of the massive insects decided to charge them was a bit more effective in getting everyone's attention. Summoning now one of his spare pistols, she jumped in front of Iris and began firing shots off at the nuisances, not wanting to get stung or worse – hit with their venom, which was known to cause confusion on top of poisoning you. Leaving Prompto to take care of the other Spiracorn while she (and moments later, Ignis) got rid of the bugs, their path was soon clear once again for them to continue.

"That must've been why they were already so riled up," Amara muttered to herself, kicking one of the insects' bodies out of their way with her disgust clear. Allowing herself a shudder before she continued, she decided to keep a kukri in hand for the moment, happy to find the slope they were now climbing was much gentler – and hopefully less of a pain to get up. From a break in the trees, she could see the sun was already high in the sky – it was around noon now, she guessed, and her stomach agreed.

However, she didn't have time to worry about hunger, she could hear the sounds of another group of Spiracorn nearby as they neared the next curve in the path. Motioning for the others to follow, she climbed over the old wooden rail and began to cut through the brush, being careful to look out for any more bees as the guys followed her – hopefully around another fight. It ended up being a bit father to get around than expected though, as yet another group was spotted not far away when she had led them back onto the path.

Finally though, after another climb up the steepening path, they found themselves walking onto a stone-lined path, covered in moss with trees and shrubbery climbing the rocks that now shielded them from the woods.

"Welcome to the thicket guys."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Dark, Damp… Damn

"Step lightly in here," Ignis called as Amara tried to push on a bit faster, looking up at the trees as she tried to pinpoint the sounds she was hearing. It did succeed in making her pause until they caught up to her.

"Sorry, I just don't trust those sounds," she smiled nervously, fiddling with the kukri she held "Killer bees are one thing, but even us glaives don't really know much about the Thicket."

The others seemed unnerved by that sentence, summoning their weapons and urging Iris to stay closer to Noctis where she would be better shielded. It proved to be a good idea too when they came face to face with a surprised Mandrake just around the first bend in their path – and although it was quickly felled, it still put them a bit further on edge. The Thicket was a place that was undocumented, even to hunters if you went by the "No Hunters" signs they had seen on their journey to the Thicket entrance (though it begged the question of how the hunter had documented a tomb in its deepest part for the map given to Amara) so to have Iris is tow was suddenly becoming a bit worrisome for the adults.

"So is the kind of stuff you guys usually have to do to get the arms?" Iris was bright and peppy despite the situation, making Amara have to fight a chuckle.

"Yeah, but usually Amara has a bit more info on what we might come up against," Gladio huffed, clearly a bit tense.

"So, it's more of an adventure this time!"

"That's a good way of looking at it," Amara called back, slipping on a bit farther ahead of them with Ignis bridging the gap. Up a grassy slope slick with what she hoped was moisture from the damp air, she found a pair of Mandrakes for them to cut down, and then a third not far behind. The group was just beginning to step out into the wider area the path was funneling them into when the woman looked up and groaned, her eyes landing on a large Soldier Wasp that left Prompto squealing in disgust.

"What is up with the giant bugs around here?!"

"It's the perfect place for them!" she watched Noctis decide to take this one on, warping into it before finishing it off with a sweep of his Engine Blade. The two exchanged a look and a nod before she took the lead once more, skirting some brush that had sprouted up in the center of the area and heading for another narrower path, only to be surprised by another set of the bugs. Narrowly dodging a stream of venom from one, the woman shoved Ignis out of the way of the other before she and Noctis fought them off - warping around to keep up the fast creatures.

"Glad to see you're feeling better Noct."

"Not climbing up another hill does help."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, am I the only one who hears water?" Prompto popped up between the two, dramatically cocking an ear and pointing down the path they were on. "Sounds like it's coming from that way."

Amara paused, then nodded, and after a moment the group was off once more. The water they were hearing turned out to be a stream and a small waterfall, running by something they were all grateful to see with the darkness encroaching above them.

"Hey, I know those ruins!"

"A haven? Good, we can get some rest then."

"What do you say Noct?"

"I say – I'm hungry."

"Camp it is then. I'll set up the tent."

Amara soon found herself sitting on the edge of the haven, watching the water flow by as she listened to the guys setting everything up behind her. Iris soon came to join her, crossing her legs as she looked down at the water.

"Is it always like this when you guys make camp?"

"Mostly, but we don't camp very often – usually try to find a caravan or a hotel when we can," the redhead looked at the younger Amicitia with a shrug and a half-hearted smile. "They're probably putting a bit more care into setting everything up since you're with us. Gotta make sure we all have room to sleep."

"I don't see how all five of you can fit in that tent."

"We fit because she and Ignis usually sleep on top of each other." Noctis snickered as he sat beside Iris, grinning when the Glaive glared at him. "Hey, it's not a lie. Besides, can't really say anyone blames you when he's such a space heater. All you do is shiver when you're asleep."

"Blah…" she rolled her eyes but glanced over her shoulder to where the advisor was busily preparing their supper (some kind of fish from what she could tell). He met her gaze for a moment, giving her a smile and wink that made her whip back around to stare hard at the water.

Hearing him laugh behind her didn't help anything either.

Somehow, the night ended up passing without much more 'excitement', leaving Amara to crawl out of the tent the next morning without much leftover fatigue. Coffee and a quick breakfast were made for everyone while Noctis got dumped in the stream (waking up with a screech that surely scared off any creatures in the area and made even Ignis spill his coffee in laughter), and once everything was taken care of and securely stored in the Armiger, the group turned to stare at the waterfall beside them.

"That's the only way to go, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Damn it."

"Take care not to let the current pull you away," Ignis called after Amara as she decided to just say fuck it and start trying to climb the thing, slipping on a few loose stones as she did. Prompto, who was the first to try and follow her, soon let out a yelp that made her whip around and grab him.

"I'm not sure my footwear is up to this!" he cried out, letting the Glaive pull him to her side and hook an arm around him. What had seemed like a small waterfall the night before was showing them just how powerful it really was, and Amara was doing the same as she all but carried Prompto up the slippery slope.

"There's another incline up here! Noct, are you gonna be okay?"

"Do I have a _choice_?!"

"Good point."

Letting Prompto stand on his own, the redhead decided to go check out that other bit of the waterfall, feeling a lot better about it when she realized it was only about another five feet that they actually had to go up – then there was a very dry path to follow.

"Good news guys! We don't have to climb the whole thing!" she looked over at the others when they came to join her and reached over to Noctis when he reached her. Grabbing his wrist, the woman pulled him up to where she was standing while the others climbed up the watery slope as she had – Prompto complaining at the freezing temperature that she couldn't say she had actually noticed (thank you waterproofing boot spray and super thick socks). All together there, she took a moment to reach out with her senses now and picked up quickly the tug of magic from one of the Arms.

"Alright, I think we're getting close. But that tunnel is a little snug and I don't want all of us charging through when we don't know what's on the other side."

Ignis nodded and stepped over to her. "What do you think, Noct?"

"I think she has a point. The hunters aren't allowed to come in here for a reason, and since we don't know what that reason is, I think it's best to assume it's something dangerous."

"So, what's the plan?" Iris was still smiling brightly, despite how serious the others had turned. "Send a scout?"

"Send a _Glaive_. Amara, you're up."

"Alright," she nodded, trying to not betray her relief at being able to go alone. Giving Ignis's hand a squeeze, she turned and started down the rock tunnel, only pausing long enough to tell the others to try and dry off while she was gone.

Her path was rocky-only for a few yards before she found herself stepping onto soil and grass, and a glance ahead of her revealed a grassy hill with a few bare trees poking out of it.

And something she had only seen once before.

'A Bandersnatch? How did it get here?' she asked herself as she tiptoed from the mouth of the tunnel, deciding to cloak herself in magic before venturing further. Since trying to fight it off would asking too much under the current circumstances, she stayed close to the rocky outcropping that seemed to bar the area from its surroundings until she reached what she was looking for.

Being sure to step lightly in case of any echo, the woman poured magic into the door to the royal tomb as she unlocked it – stalling it from fulling opening so the loud stone on stone rumble wouldn't alert the monster outside. Pausing long enough to say a quick thanks to the Pious, she reached out to accept his scepter, and power, while bracing herself for a backlash that sent her to her knees.

 _Child of Magic blood, this scepter will cast the final blow to the plague within you. Accept my power fully, so the next part of your growth may begin._

Amara gasped when she opened her eyes and saw what looked like black goo or blood running from her skin, seeming to be pushed out by a light that was faintly glowing from within. It stopped after a few moments, leaving no trace (thankfully, how would she have even tried to explain that?), and leaving her to quietly slip back from the tomb and seal the door once more.

Moving as quickly as she could without being too risky, she loosed a kukri when she reached the tunnel, and let herself warp back to where the others were waiting. They looked at her expectantly, but though Ignis was also showing a fair bit of concern that made her realize she was still slightly out of breath from the magic blow.

"I found the tomb, but there's a bit of a problem. A Bandersnatch is hanging around not far from the entrance, and there's no way all of us can get past it without a fight. I'm not sure even _two_ of us could actually. There's a lot of tree debris around the edges of the area and it's all rocked off from everything so we can't really go around. There's going to be a fight."

"Then let's go."

Amara nodded but looked to Iris. "You need to stay near the tunnel – Bandersnatch are known for charging around recklessly. Prompto, you too. Try to snipe its joints like when we're fighting the MT armor. Gladio, try to keep it focused on you so Ignis can get under it and attack it where it's weakest. I'll take Noctis around the edge to the tomb while you guys keep it busy and join you once he's inside."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Not really the kind of plan she would have liked though. The guys were looking at her in disbelief when they actually laid eyes on the creature and it soon took notice with a very loud snarl. It was only a moment later that Noctis and Amara were warping around the rocky edge to the tomb, and as soon as she had it unlocked for him the woman was warping right back down the center to join her friends. Spearing a lance in the now furious creature's back she used the lance as a foothold while she summoned one of Gladio's broadswords and went to slice through its neck – only to be thrown off when it slung itself around to go after the others.

She landed hard on a nearby rock, feeling several bones crack from the force of it and her skull split as her head slammed into the stone.

Already weakened from gaining the arm – everything went dark. But it lasted only a moment before all the pain was forced from her body. Her vision was overtaken by a white light, with a pair of familiar hands soon reaching out to her to seemingly pull her into it. Warmth flooded her, bringing with it a surge of almost electric energy, and when her vision finally cleared, she was aware of a red haze across her eyes.

Able only to focus on the enemy before her, Amara allowed herself to fall back on the instincts that were prickling at the edge of her memory. She felt the energy flood the air around her, felt her fingers wrap around the cool metal of the weapon that came to her first. The beast before her roared, and she allowed herself to melt away into her magic before warping after it.

The guys couldn't believe what they were seeing – Amara, laid out on a rock, with a glow starting to envelop her. Blue, the purple, then red: the glow pulsed until it turned yellow, and her eyes opened again to reveal a blazing red color in her irises that they had only seen once before.

When Noctis summoned Ramuh at the imperial base.

Amara wiped the blood from her head as she stood, baring her teeth at the Bandersnatch that was now thoroughly focused on her and the insane amount of energy she was giving off. Lightning crackled around her as she raised her hand and summoned a scythe they hadn't seen before, a scythe that she held easily despite the magic she was pouring into it.

"A-Amara?" Ignis couldn't help his stutter, staring wide-eyed at the woman who's sudden "awakening" of sorts had him remembering everything she had told him about her particular circumstances.

The Bandersnatch roared at her, and she was gone. Her body seemed to melt into the air as she warped after the creature, swinging her weapon around with lighting magic pouring out like a trail in its wake. The blade ripped through the beast's midsection, spilling blood that had barely begun to hit the ground before she was on the other side – this time ripping her scythe through its neck. The creature jerked away just enough to keep it from being a fatal blow, but it didn't make it very far.

Amara poured her energy into her magic and filled the beast's body with electricity that scorched it from the inside out. It hit the ground with a thud, it's wounds still crackling with leftover lightning.

The others watched Amara land softly on the ground a few feet away, holding her weapon at her side for a moment before it faded back into the armiger. Noctis, who had decided to stand out of her way while she was overtaken now warped in to catch her as the energy and magic left her all at once and sapped her of whatever might have been left. Murmuring filled her ears from the past rulers as her friends tried to pull her back to them.

Focusing instead on her uncle's voice as he tried to comfort her, she allowed herself to fall limp in her cousin's grasp.

Noctis looked at the Glaive in horror, then to Ignis as he knelt down to take her from him. His advisor's face was unreadable as he lifted the woman close to his chest, running a gloved hand across her face and through her hair to find the source of the blood still staining the rock she had been thrown into. There were no wounds to be found, and he conveyed as much to the others before he finally stood.

"We need to get back to the haven. It'll be too dangerous to try and leave the Thicket with her like this."

"Gladdy and I will go ahead and get everything set up."

"No, take Noctis and Prompto. I'll need Gladio to help me get her down the waterfalls safely."

"Alright."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Confessions

They were all worried, that much was clear, but the way Ignis had yet to let go of Amara's unconscious form, the way he kept murmuring to her things that made no sense to them, _that_ worried them far more under the current circumstances.

"Ignis," Noctis finally managed to get his advisor to look at him and decided that for once he wasn't going to let his friend get out of things. "We need to talk. Now."

"Noctis-"

" _Now,_ " Noctis commanded, glaring at the man. "Ignis Scientia."

"Yes, sir." Ignis knew from his tone that it was the King speaking to him now, and not his friend. Carefully laying Amara fully on the floor of the tent, he took only a few moments to make sure she seemed comfortable before emerging from the tent and closing it behind him. The man walked over to his friends and sat in one of the chairs after a look from Noctis. The younger man was sitting straight in his own chair, ankle crossed over his knee as he fixed his advisor in a questioning glance. He was taking his time to figure out just what words to say, trying to figure out how to get what he needed this time.

"Ignis, first and foremost, what is your real relationship with Amara?"

"I don't know, and I have yet to try and discuss anything with her."

"If the two of you aren't together, why do you keep running after her? And don't try to tell me it's because of the Arms. She hasn't had a bad reaction to them in a while now."

"Yes, she has, more than you know, but that's not for me to speak about." Ignis shook his head and stood again. "I'm sorry Noctis, but this line of questioning you want to take isn't one you need to subject me to. Amara is the only one who can give you the answers you want."

"But you know _something_!" Noctis was on his feet now as well, and the glare had returned. "Damn it Ignis I need to know what!"

"I can't say."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"No, it's not," the others gasped and looked over at Amara, watching as she struggled to come out of the tent under her own strength. Ignis was at her side in an instant, wrapping an arm around her and supporting her as she walked over to the King. "I ordered him to not say a word."

"And who are you to order him to do anything?"

The woman sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, they were a blazing red. The others were left to stare at her in when she snapped closed her connection to Noctis, leaving the guys reeling in shock from the force she put behind it. Gently pushing Ignis aside, the redhead stood straighter and stared Noctis in the eyes as she summoned the Royal Arms to her side.

"I am Amara Lucis Caelum, born 2000 years ago - before the ascension of King Somnus Lucis Caelum to the throne - to his brother and the first oracle Aera Mils Fleuret. Cast through time by my mother during the spread of the Star scourge, I was brought into this time by Bahamut to aid you in completing his prophecy, _Chosen King_." Amara allowed the arms to continue to float around her for another moment. Her friends looked like they had been struck by lightning, and though even Ignis also looked incredulous, he was the first to speak.

"Okay, _that_ I didn't know."

"I didn't either. Every time another arm is gained, a bit more of my original memories are brought back. The Pious granted me a bit more as well." She admitted, still looking at Noctis. "If you don't believe me, reach out to the old Kings and ask them yourself. I'm sure Uncle Somnus would be more than happy to talk to you about it. Or, you could wait until we get to Altissia and ask Luna – she knows about me from my mother – the ghost woman _you helped_ find me."

"You… wait what?" any trace of his Kingly self was gone as he gaped at his friend. "You're a _Lucis Caelum_?!"

"And a Fleuret, yeah." She allowed herself a shrug. "The reason the Arms were taking so much out of me though, is because my father was infected with the Star scourge when I was conceived. As a result, I was partially infected, but since my mother was the Oracle, it was prevented from spreading and was instead contained. The Scourge is a daemonic plague though, so the Arms, being weapons of light, were slowly clearing it away. My collapse today, and the magic I showed are a result of the plague being fully cleared from my system by the new Arm."

"And you knew about this?" Gladio looked more than a little peeved as he looked over at Ignis, who suddenly went on the defensive. "You knew she was sneaking around getting the Arms and… And doing _this_ to herself?!"

"I knew she was also gathering the arms, yes," Ignis nodded, placing a gentle hand on Amara's shoulder. "And I knew part of the reason why, though the fact that it was the Scourge was not yet known, nor was her heritage. As you heard from her – even she didn't know."

The redhead nodded. "All I knew is that the day King Regis connected me to his Armiger as a Glaive, the old kings found me. Uncle Somnus knew who I was immediately and attempted to eradicate the Scourge – which is why I was in so much pain, and why I took to the magic so easily. But because I was unable to contain the amount of magic actually needed to heal me, not even gonna talk about the memory part 'cause I mean _damn_ those aren't even fully back yet, I didn't know what was going on and fought him."

The advisor looked to their friends, then directly at Noctis. "She told me about some of it on her birthday, but since she hadn't unlocked her enough of her memories, she was scared to talk to you about it. I believe that had she not collapsed so spectacularly today-"

"I would have brought it up tonight, and let you figure out how to handle it," she confirmed. "But I'm not gonna stand by and let you interrogate my boyfriend when he can't answer your questions."

"Boyfriend?"

"You're not running off after Lestallum, Scientia, don't even think it's an option. Noctis, I can't answer all of your questions yet, but I'm willing to try and answer what I can now."

Noctis nodded slowly, taking a moment to look over her still drained stature. She hadn't even regained the color in her face, but the blue that was taking over the amber of her eyes and pull of familiar magic were more than enough to make him sigh.

"Fine but take a seat first. You look like you're gonna fall over."

And so, it began. For three hours Amara sat in a chair and told her friends the truth about _everything,_ from the memories she had of her past, to how she was cast through time and how it had been Ardyn that placed the first blow in her need to find the Arms, as well as her suspicions that he was also a plague victim. There was only one issue that she was staying clear of for the moment, and when asked directly about it, she admitted her own concerns.

"What about your father, Amara? He was a Lucis Caelum, right?" it was Prompto who brought up the subject she was trying so carefully to avoid, and it made her hang her head in shame.

"I know who he is, but it's not something I'm ready to admit even to myself. He may be a Lucis Caelum, but he didn't keep himself on a good path," she paused, then looked up at her King. "He's caused a lot of problems that span even into this time."

"Did he travel through time as well?"

"Not quite. My father, well, he's so deeply infected by the Scourge, so much a part of it, that it's made him basically immortal, a _monster_." She listened to their gasps. "Noctis is the only one who can end him and the problems that follow him, but it's not going to be easy and it's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Amara, I know you said you didn't want to admit it, but…" Noctis looked unsure for a moment, glancing at Gladiolus in particular before he leaned over to rest a hand on Amara's. "Ardyn?"

The woman began to shake, digging her nails into her thighs until they thought she would make herself bleed. "Not quite. Ardyn," she paused for a moment and swallowed hard. "Ardyn _Lucis Caelum_ , he is my father. But, Ardyn _Izunia_ on the other hand… Izunia is what's left of him after the plague destroyed his mind and corrupted his body. He's nothing more than a puppet to the plague at this point, not my father. And I'll be damned if I let him get away with everything he's caused."

The King buried his face in his hands for a few minutes, trying to process everything that she had told him. It was quite the revelation, and one he had never expected. "What does that mean for… for us?"

"I'm sorry Noctis, but I really don't know what it will end up meaning," she sighed, and couldn't help but give him a shrug when he looked at her again. "Now that I am free of the plague, I will likely be able to wield the Arms properly, as you can, and I doubt that Izunia's spies will fail to let him know. Unfortunately, he's a smart man, so he'll know what that means, probably even before we really do."

"So, all we can do is stay on guard," Gladio growled, still clearly unhappy with what was going on.

"Wait-wait hang on a second guys!" Prompto was on his feet like he had suddenly thought of something. "Amara, you said you're half- _Fleuret_?"

"Yes."

"And Lady Lunafreya knows that?"

"Yes, where are you going with this?"

"Is it possible that Ravus guy knows too?"

The redhead started to reply but paused – thinking back over the way Ravus had treated her when she was being held on the Niff base, the way they had interacted, though their encounters were brief. "He… He might. And if he does, that would explain why Izunia left him in charge of me while I was unconscious. There's no way Ravus would harm a fellow Fleuret, even if it was only the first time we had met. The Fleuret bloodline wouldn't allow internal strife without repercussions."

"Neither would Ramuh," Noctis nodded slowly, looking at his friends. "Just like Bahamut is the Patron of the Lucis Caelum line, Ramuh has been seen as Patron to the Nox Fleuret. He's… not really a fan of feuds."

Amara nodded, thinking about the way, even now, that the god's power was interacting with her own. It felt oddly familiar like it was supposed to have been there. "But I don't think that's something to think about right now. We have to finish gathering the Arms before we take off for Altissia, and that's not going to be easy."

Iris seemed hesitant to speak in light of what was going on, but when she locked eyes with the redhead, she gulped down her doubts. "So, you guys really need to plan everything as carefully as you can, but you said it was Ar- eh, Izunia that gave you the map to the Arms. Isn't it possible he placed a trap at least one of them?"

"Unlikely. The magic barriers repelling the Daemon may have weakened for him to be able to approach them, but as far as Izunia is concerned I'm gathering the Arms as a part of _his plan_. If he wants me to gather them, he's not going to make the job any harder than it already is. What we should be worried about is whether or not he was aware that the Arms would be actively healing me. If he went out of his way to teach me how to unlock powers similar to his, I don't think he knows – and if he doesn't know, that could mean he wanted the Scourge to eat away at my mother's powers to make me more like him."

"That's a concern all its own," Ignis agreed, though he didn't look too hopeful about whatever was on his mind. "But I agree with Iris – we need to plan everything extremely carefully."

Gladiolus nodded but wouldn't look at them. Something outside the realm of their conversation was clearly on his mind, but with everything she had just divulged, Amara didn't feel quite right asking him. Instead, she focused on Prompto and Noctis, both of whom were eyeing her with varying levels of their own concern as Ignis put out the map of the Arms in front of them.

Everything else would have to wait a little longer.


End file.
